Enter the World of Showbiz
by cagals
Summary: Cagalli, who is A princess hates celebrities. What if she moves in and study with Kira and her cousin,who are friends w/ celebrities, like Lacus Clyne and the hottest celebrity in japan orb, Athrun Zala. mostly AxC,LxK,MxD ETC. CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. new home

Hello guys…whoaaah it's been years since I've visited this site, and I'm really sorry about my old stories, it's been so long since I updated them so I really now forgot what will happen on the next chapter in all of my stories, so I'm kind a planning if I'm still going to continue it or not?? What do you guys think? If yes I still have to continue those stories, but please help me, well, of course I'm running out of ideas what will happen on those stories.

Anyway here's a new fanfic of mine, after reading gundam seed stories again from this site, I've got inspired, so this story came on my mind..have fun..

And I don't own gundam seed or whatsoever

* * *

A car that is really expensive which you can tell that it's from the king of orb stopped when the driver saw the red light on the traffic light, and a short blonde haired girl was watching outside her window, with an irritated face and her chin was resting on her hands while her hands is resting on the side handle door of the car.

You can tell that this girl is really upset about something, she is wearing a green dress, and you can see that she was wearing expensive or gold jewelries, and her hair beside her ears are tied in a green ribbon, she has the most wonderful eyes of all which attracts people around her, a golden eyes that is really beautiful. She is 17 years old, Her name is Cagalli yula Athha, the daughter of the king of orb.

"awww c'mon when will that stupid light will turn back to green!!" shouted an annoyed cagalli which made the driver jump of a little.

"er relax lady Cagalli, we can't do anything about that" answered the driver.

"Who cares!" said cagalli as she rolled her eyes and stared again at her window. "I just want to arrive at kira's house so I can change immediately because of this disgusting dress" muttered Cagalli under her breathe.

**(Flashback)**

"yeah yeah fine I will move to Heliopolis with Kira and my cousin Stellar and study at archangel high which is the best and expensive school in the whole world that mostly celebrities or rich people that I hate the most attends to because you will be gone for 2 years but I still don't get it why I still have to wear that dress to get there!" shouted Cagalli while her index finger is pointing on the dress that the maid was holding.

"Cagalli" said a man that is about 40 above years old who is wearing a business attire, he has a grey long hair named Uzumi narra athha who is the king and Cagalli's stepfather

Cagalli stared at her father annoyingly. Giving him a death glare.

Uzumi sighed, and closed his eyes for a while, then he inhaled deeply and stared seriously at Cagalli which made Cagalli's death glare change into a confuse, and kinda scared look.

"You are a princess Cagalli, so no matter how much you hate it you are going to wear that dress whether you like it or not!" yelled uzumi which made Cagalli speechless, that was the first time her father being angry like that.

**(end of flashback)**

"We're here" said the driver.

Cagalli stared at her window and saw a big house, but of course her mansion was bigger than this house, and yet she thinks that she will like it more here than her house.

The driver opened Cagalli's door for her to come out, she just rolled her eyes on this, then she heard a familiar voice call her name, she turned her head and saw a brunette haired guy,around 17 years old, with purple eyes on the doorway.

"Oh my God.." muttered Cagalli with shock on her voice. "Kira!!! Oh my God I can't believe it's you!!" Cagalli ran towards her twin brother and hugged him excitingly.

"whooah sis! Me too! You've grown up!" answered Kira as he hug Cagalli back.

"Of course! You've last saw me, about 10 years ago Did you think that after 10 years I'm still that little you stupid"replied Cagalli with her mocking tone, she broke the hug.,then they both laughed.

"no it's just, look at you! You've really become feminine, back then I thought you'll stay being boyish"

Cagalli cleared her throat "ehem well Kira for your information I'm still the Cagalli you know, and since when did I start to like wearing dresses!" Cagalli shouted back.

Kira raise his hands while a sweat drop on his head "relaaax sis, well, I just thought you've change, but how come you're wearing dress now?" asked Kira confusingly.

"well why don't you ask our stepfather then?" answered Cagalli while crossing her arms and turned side wards to Kira.

Kira chuckled "Ok now I know"

Then suddenly they were cut off by a girl's scream, more like a squeal because of her cute little voice. Then Cagalli was startled when she felt a pair of arms hugged her tightly from her back.

Kira smiled at the sight.

Cagalli turned her head to know who it was then she saw a blonde haired girl same as hers, but with a pair of violet eyes,at around 16 years old.

"Oh my God, Stellar!!!" screamed Cagalli of excitement as she hug her cousin back.

"I've really miss Cagalli nechan" said stellar with a cute voice that never fails to melt Cagalli's heart.

Stellar is Cagalli's favorite cousin, she treat her like a younger sister, Stellar start to live with Kira when her parents died on an accident, including Kira's step parents. That's why Kira lives alone on his house, and he decided to take care of Stellar.

"Wow stellar, you've become really pretty and cute! not to mention, sexy!" said Cagalli on a happy tone, looking at her cousin.

"well, manager –san told me that stellar must be sexy, for magazine" answered stellar still hugging Cagalli.

"oh! Right, you're now a model on popteen magazine" said Cagalli.

Stellar nodded happily.

"well aren't you going to congratulate her? Her career is going so well, she was voted to be the most sexiest or top model in japan" said Kira suddenly.

"wow! Congratulations stellar" Cagalli Said happily as she patted her cousins's head, which made Stellar smile.

"c'mon let's get inside" said Kira as he guide Cagalli into the house, when she came in she saw that her things was already there

"The driver must have already put it" thought Cagalli.

Cagalli looked around the house, yes, it was big, really big, but her hunch was right that her house was bigger, and yet another hunch of her was right that she will like it more here than her house, in Kira's house she feels warm, and homey, compared to her mansion, it felt cold. She glance every angle of the house, Kira even have a swimming pool, then she continued following Kira until they stopped in front of a door, and Kira opened it.

"This is your room sis" said Kira.

"whoaw" was only Cagalli can say, she stared at her room, and like it, as in it really is her type, then she realized that Stellar was still with them, "she still followed us here" thought Cagalli and she smiled because that's what she like most about Stellar, being so cute like an innocent child.

Cagalli sat on her bed and felt that it was soft. Then Stellar jumped to her bed and stared at Cagalli with a worried expression "does Cagalli nechan likes the room?" asked Stellar worriedly.

Cagalli rubbed Stellar's head "yeah" then she turned to Kira "thanks, I like the room"

Kira smiled at her, and nodded then he went downstairs to prepare them snacks.

"Stellar, come help me" called Kira downstairs

"haaaiiii!!!(yes) I'm coming kira-nichan" replied Stellar then she immediately ran downstairs.

Cagalli smiled, then she started to unpack her things, and quickly change into a dirty white pants and light blue t-shirt, she stretched her arms and lay down for a while, until Kira called her downstairs.

She went down and sat and ate Kira's baked cookies.

"wow Kira since when did you learn how to bake cookies" asked Cagalli.

"well my step mom taught me" said Kira

Cagalli can feel that Kira remembered the death of his parents so she quickly changed the topic and watched at the television that Stellar was watching.

She can see that the show was the show musicjam show, that is all about singers. Then A pink curly long haired girl was shown with baby blue eyes on the t.v.

"wow, I know her! She's Lacus Clyne! I really like her songs." Said Cagalli as she munched on her cookie.

"I thought you hated Celebrities sis?" asked Kira confusingly.

"yeah, because they feel like they are so superior, even though they are just celebrities, most of them acts kindly to their fans and even on camera,but in real life, their attitudes are opposite I just hate it, but When I'm hearing or see Lacus Clyne on t.v., she really looks genuine" said Cagalli as she stared at the t.v.

"yeah, she really is" replied Kira on a weak tone.

Cagalli noticed this so she stared at Kira who was bowing his head to know what was that weak tone he just used.

"Kira….you like her don't you" asked Cagalli, while studying his twin brother's expression.

"wh-what!" stuttered Kira shockingly at her sister.

"hah! I knew it!!! You like her!" mocked Cagalli.

Kira blushed like a red tomato.

"That's ok Kira, it's normal for people to like a celebrity, that's why I hate it, well I can't blame you if it's her you like, she really is pretty you know, and I think genuine" said Cagalli.

"Lacus-nechan is nice" said Stellar suddenly, still staring at the television.

"lacus-nechan?" asked Cagalli confusingly.

"Kira-nichan is her friend" replied Stellar as she looked to Cagalli and Kira while smiling.

"you know her?" asked Cagalli now looking at Kira.

"yeah, she was my childhood friend, since then, I really like her, she really is nice, but her family moved away so I didn't see her anymore after that, then suddenly I was shocked when I saw her singing on the television, then she get really popular, after that, I dreamed to see her again, and I thought that was quite impossible so I decided to become a photographer so when the time comes, I'll be assigned to be her photographer on her pictorial for her album, so I'm trying my best on my job just to achieve that" said Kira seriously.

Cagalli stared at her brother surprisingly, she never thought that her twin brother now have grown up to do things like that for a girl. She smiled, her brother is really in love.

"good luck kira" said Cagalli while smiling at her brother.

Kira smiled back.

* * *

end of first chapter, is it short? if you want it longer, i'll try to make it longer :) and sorry for the wrong grammars as usual, i'm not very good at English, anyways sorry again, and please review, it would really make me happy. :) and Merry christmas to all of you!


	2. The Vamps

Here's the second chapter! Have fun

* * *

Cagalli was laying down on her bed, thinking about some things, then she heard the door of her room opened, and find Kira there.

"Hi sis" said Kira as he went to sit beside Cagalli.

"Hey, where's Stellar?" asked Cagalli not staring at Kira.

"She's already asleep" said Kira while smiling at her sister.

Cagalli smiled, then silence….

"Kira…do I have to go to your school tomorrow?" groaned Cagalli as she turned backwards.

Kira chuckled "Cagalli, that's where we study, So sir Athha maybe wants you to study where we study for us to look over you, is this what you are thinking about just now?" asked a smiling Kira.

Cagalli groaned "yeah right but I don't see the point, at my former school I don't know anyone there to look over me, then now, the reason is because you two are there"

"Then what do you call Afhmed?" asked Kira with a smirk on his face.

Afhmed was her friend, so her father really trusts him, and he made him guard Cagalli on her former school, the same school as afhmed.

Cagalli thought for a second, she don't know how to reply on that, then she bowed her head and dug her head to her pillow, showing that she lost to Kira. Kira chuckled.

"You know what Kira, I'm now regretting talking to you on the phone every week" said an irritated Cagalli which made Kira chuckled again.

"Why? That's the only way for us to get connected" teased Kira with a puppy face.

Kira and Cagalli have been separated for 10 years but they still know what was happening to both of them because they always talked on the phone every week.

"aww shut up! Why are you here anyway?" said Cagalli as she noticed Kira's puppy face, so she threw the pillow right to his face.

Kira laughed "well I'm just here to check up on you then I notice that thinking face of yours"

Cagalli glared at him, which made Kira sweat dropped, then he tried his best to smile, that in fact Cagalli's glare made him scared, so as he stood up "well ehehe goodnight sis" said Kira then left her room.

Cagalli sighed, then she turned off the light, and went to sleep.

* * *

Cagalli opened her eyes and heard the birds chirping, and saw the ray of the sun on her window, then she closed her eyes again to go back to her sleep, until someone came knocking on her door.

"Cagalli wake up, we have classes at 7:30, it's already 7:15!!" shouted a guy's voice outside her door, that obviously belongs to Kira.

Cagalli gritted her teeth she's really going to Kill Kira for this, she hates waking up early in the morning, in short she's not a morning person.

Then suddenly the door shut opened and a 16 childish girl went near her, jumping, and waking Cagalli up "Cagalli-nechan must wake up! We're going to be late for school!" said Stellar in a cute voice.

Cagalli groaned and sat "I hate this" thought Cagalli, then she went to her bathroom, and changed to her new uniform. "argh! This skirt is so short! Damn it" cursed Cagalli, as she tugged the skirt down, then she went out of the bathroom.

"Wow, nice legs sis" complimented Kira.

WHACK!

"ow! What was that for!?" asked Kira who was holding his head

"nothing" mumbled Cagalli, then she was hugged by Stellar

"Cagalli-nechan, cute!" said Stellar, But Cagalli didn't mind her, and just went outside to go to school

"hey sis! That's unfair! How come Stellar didn't get hit!" shouted Kira as her ran, following Cagalli and Stellar.

"Because she's not a moron like you" stated Cagalli as she walk, with Stellar, holding her hands.

"what?!! I'm not a moron!" yelled Kira

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

They keep fighting and fighting until they reached the school, that is only a walking distance from Kira's house.

The school was extremely HUGE, it was painted in White and gold color, and students are wearing their own uniforms that is color white, with a touch of gold, by looking at the students you Can tell that they are really daughters and sons of a wealthy family, and most of them has a celebrity look, yeah, they all have a nice face. And Cagalli admit, She was amazed, really amazed, compared to her former school, this was way too good than her former school, it's like, her former school that she think is already big, until she saw this school, archangel high, her former school suddenly turns into nothing.

Kira noticed her sister's expression and smiled "so you like it here already"

"h-huh" said Cagalli as she turned to Kira "n-no! I was just amazed that's all, but that doesn't mean I already like it here" exclaimed Cagalli shyly.

"Right" as Kira chuckled, "c'mon let's go to the office so we can get your schedule"

Cagalli nodded, then Kira turned to look at Stellar who was still holding on Cagalli's hands, he patted her head "you can go to your class stellar, you might get late"

"But" muttered Stellar as she stared at Cagalli then to kira, but was cut of by Kira.

"You don't want Ms. Natarlie to get mad at you right" Kira said calmly, as he smiled at Stellar.

Stellar shivered at the thought, then shook her head strongly, then ran immediately to go to her class

Kira and Cagalli chuckled, then as they went to the office, Cagalli was busy studying her new surroundings, until they arrived at the office and she saw a Black haired curly hair guy, who was about 40 plus staring at them.

"hmm so you must be the daughter of lord Athha" said the guy named Dullindal as he went near them.

"yeah, she's my twin sister" exclaimed Kira.

"yes, I know, so you are Cagalli yula Athha, am I right" asked dullindal smiling.

"Yeah, but I don't want to use Athha sir" Cagalli said seriously.

Dullindal and Kira stared at her confusingly.

"what?" asked a confuse Kira.

"I don't want to be treated as a princess, so Can I just use yula as my sur name? and my Identity will be a secret" asked Cagalli as she remembered that in her former school, everybody wanted to be her friend, and all guys was sending her letters and asking her to be their girlfriend just because she's a princess.

Dullindal stared at her disbelievingly, then smiled "weird girl" thought Dullindal "ok, I get your point ms. Yula, by the way, I haven't introduce myself yet, I'm the principal of archangel high, You can just call me sir Dullindal" said Dullindal as he gave Cagalli a hand to shake.

Cagalli smiled and shook hands "nice to meet you sir"

"So, welcome to archangel high, if you have any problems, you can call me anytime, ms. Yula, here's your schedule" said Dullindal as he handed her the schedule "Mr. Yamato will guide you into your rooms" as he smiled at Kira.

"Thank you sir" said Cagalli and Kira as they bow down, and went outside.

"sis, I don't get you. Why don't you want them to know that you're Sir Uzumi's daughter" asked a confuse Kira.

"Kira, Don't you know how annoying it is to live as a princess! Just imagine it, there's always love letters at your locker, all teachers treat you special, then all girls wanted to be friends with you! You know how Irritating that was!?" yelled Cagalli.

"Calm down ehehe, ok ok," said Kira as he raised his hands.

Then they heard a girl shouting Kira's name, they both turned to fins a Brunette short haired Girl who was about 17 years old running towards them.

"Hey Milly" greeted Kira as he smiled at the girl named Miriallia.

Then Miriallia stared at the Blonde girl beside him,then to Kira while Cagalli stared at Miriallia, then also to Kira "is she your girlfriend?" asked Cagalli and Miriallia at the same time.

"What?!" yelled Kira, then he laughed "no, um Milly, she's my twin sister, Cagalli"

"Wow! You have a twin sister! How come you don't mention her? I'm Kira's friend, Miriallia haww" said Miriallia as she extended her hand to shake.

"Cagalli yula, nice to meet you" said Cagalli smiling

Then Miriallia circled Cagalli, and she put her own hands on her chin as if she was checking everything about Cagalli. Cagalli stared at her confusingly.

"Wow, she has a perfect curves, and yet it doesn't show much, don't you think you're wearing a uniform bigger than your size? You should wear fitted clothes, it's suits your body" exclaimed Mirialla then she leaned closer to Cagalli, which made Cagalli Suprise.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" asked Cagalli who was now embarrass.

"You have a nice perfect face, and yet, you're not wearing make up? And look at your hair, it's messy" said Miriallia as she leaned back.

"Er Milly, My sis doesn't like girly stuff" Said Kira nervously.

"Well sorry for not being so girly Ms." Said Cagalli in a angry tone.

"Sis, c-calm down okay? Well Milly is always like that, you see she's a professional photographer that works on models" explained Kira nervously.

"yep! That's why I get friends with your brother here" exclaimed Miriallia as she put her arms around Kira while grinning. "anyway, you don't look like a celebrity, or came from a rich family base on your looks, how come your studying here?" asked Miriallia.

It offended Cagalli a bit but she just ignored it "so what?"

"So what?' You don't know?" asked Miriallia, then she stared at Kira. " this school is for wealthy and celebrities only"

"What?! That's absurd?! What kind of school is this?!" yelled an annoyed Cagalli.

"Well this school is really high class you know, so I'm kind a curious how did the principal allowed you to study here" asked Miriallia.

"er Milly, there's nothing wrong with that, Cagalli is actually the-" said Kira but was cut of by Cagalli.

"You mean scholarship! Right Kira?" asked Cagalli as she gave Kira a death glare for almost revealing her identity.

"y-yeah that's right!" stuttered a nervous Kira as he scratch his head.

"Wow you must be really smart then!" said a happy Miriallia as she hold Cagalli's hands, Cagalli sweat dropped.

Then they were cut of by a squeal of a bunch of girls, Kira, Miriallia, and Cagalli turned their head to where the squeals came from and saw a Blue expensive Car along with 3 other cars, A black haired guy with red eyes came out of his own car first, that made the girls squeal, then next a blonde haired guy came out and winked at the girls that made the others faint, then next a white, long haired guy above his shoulder came out, and just gave a death glare at the squealing girls, but they just find it more attractive, then last, A blue haired Guy same length like the with haired guy's hair came out on this blue Car, this time, Girls squeal became louder that is really loud for your eardrums to take.

Kira sighed "poor guys" thought Kira

"Here comes Vampz" muttered Miriallia

"Vampz?" asked Cagalli as she was covering her ears.

Miriallia looked at Cagalli surprisingly "You don't know them?"

Cagalli shook her head

"Well sis is not really fond of celebrities" explained Kira.

"What?! Wow, almost everyone knows about them, there albums are always at the top chart, and not to mention that one of them was the hottest celebrity in the whole world! I'm shocked that there will still be a person who doesn't know about them" said Miriallia happily

"Oh, so You all think that they are like Gods?" asked Cagalli annoyingly.

"Not really" said Miriallia as she smiled at Cagalli "I'm not really a fan of them, they are just my friends, same with Kira here, he is best friends with that blue haired guy over there, oh, not only best friends, they are childhood best friends " said Milly as she pointed to the blue haired guy.

Cagalli stared at the four celebrities, then she noticed that they're going towards them.

"Hey Kira!" greeted the blue haired guy as he dug his hand to his head as a friendly guy greeting.

"Hey! As usual you're greeted with your fans" mocked Kira.

"They really are annoying" said the black haired guy.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes "just as I thought, they are not really that nice" thought Cagalli.

"awww c'mon shinn, it feels great you know to be around with girls like that, you and Yzak are really the same" exclaimed the blonde curly haired guy as he put his arms around the black haired guy.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU! THEY ARE ALWAYS PAIN IN THE ASS" yelled a pissed white haired guy.

Cagalli rolled her eyes because of their attitudes.

Then the blonde haired guy finally notice her "hmmm so who do we have here?" asked the blonde hair guy sweetly.

Cagalli glared at him.

"Guys, this is my twin sister, she's Cagalli Yula" introduced Kira.

"What? Kira? You have a twin sister?!!" shouted a surprise blue haired guy.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you, it's just, we both have different step parents" explained Kira.

"Nice! I'm Dearka Elfsman, I'm the boyfriend of the girl beside you, but You can still apply to me to be my girlfriend" said the blonde haired Guy named Dearka. But was punched in the arms by Miriallia.

"I'm not your girlfriend you player!!" shouted Miriallia.

"Yzak Joule" mumbled the white haired guy as he introduce himself with rolling eyes.

"Shinn asuka here" introduced the black haired guy named Shin.

"And I'm Athrun Zala, your brother's best friend, I was really surprise that he has a twin sister, anyway, nice to meet you, hope we can be friends" said the blue haired guy as he gave his hand to shake.

Instead of taking Athrun's hand, she just glared at them, which made him realize that she's not going to shake his hand so he put his hand down.

"So, you're really cute, You probably know us already right?" asked Dearka with a smirk on his face.

Cagalli didn't answer.

"Wow, Your li'l sis here Kira really is shy, well, we always experience that from other girls" said Dearka as he patted Cagalli's head.

Kira gulped.

Athrun went near to Cagalli "yeah, we won't bite, by the way, you can always ask us to sign an autograph if you want to, besides you're Kira's little sister, so we can be your friends." Said athrun.

"oh my.." muttered Kira now this time Athrun has really done it.

Cagalli glared at them "well, excuuuse me, I AM NOT A FAN OF YOU GUYS OR THAT BAND NAME OF YOU LIKE VAMP VAMPY UGLY NAME! AND I WILL NEVER BE A FAN OF YOU! YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR BAND! AND TO HAVE A BAND NAME VAMPY! IT REALLY PISSES ME OF AND IT'S VERY UGLY THAT I RATHER HEAR A PERSON SINGING AWFULLY THAN TO HEAR YOUR BAND'S NAME! DO YOU ALL THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL RICH AND POPULAR YOU ALL FEEL LIKE A GOD NOW?! DREAM OF! YOU FAKE BLUE HAIRED ALL SO MIGHTY FREAK, EXPLODING BOMB SHELL OLD HAIR FREAK, MUDDY PLAYER THAT IS NOT HANDSOME BLONDE FREAK AND BLOODY HELL EYES UGLY BLACK FREAK!! AND LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST!! DON'T YOU ALL EVER CALL ME KIRA'S LITTLE SISTER!!! YOU MORONS!!" shouted a really angry Cagalli that you can see a dark aura surrounding hair, then she walked away stomping her feet.

Miriallia was dumbfounded, Kira sighed. Shinn and Yzak shivered, While Dearka suddenly laugh

"what a girl! She even gave us funny names" said Dearka as he was laughing hard.

Athrun just stared at the place where Cagalli ran of, still shock, then he smiled "what an interesting girl" thought Athrun.

* * *

Done!!! Review please sorry for the grammars again.


	3. New friends

Thank you for the reviews, I already edited the wrong grammars on the previous chapters, thanks again, have fun reading

* * *

Dearka was still laughing hard, that formed a tear on his eyes "Your li'l sister- I mean your 'SISTER' is really funny you know" said Dearka as he emphasized the word 'sister'.

"Will you please shut up ELFSMAN!" yelled an annoyed Yzak.

"I'm really sorry about that guys, She really hates Celebrities you know, and, as you can see, she is short tempered" explained Kira shyly as he scratch his head.

"Haha! That's really ok Kira" said Dearka still laughing.

"What the hell happened to Dearka" said Shinn as he raise his other eyebrow.

"Hey you! You're not going to stop laughing are you?" said Miriallia as she squeezed Dearka's ear.

"A-a-aw that hurts honey!" said Derka while his other eye is closed because of the pain.

"The heck! HONEY?!!???" shouted a really angry Miriallia.

SLAP!! Miriallia ran of.

"Damn! Elfsman, I thought you're an expert in girls? Then why did Miriallia slapped you?" teased Yzak with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you exploding bomb shell old haired freak" yelled Dearka, then he suddenly burst into laughter again as he remembered the names that Cagalli gave them.

Shinn rolled his eyes "the fuck, stop laughing will yah!"

"Sorry, it's just, the names are really funny you know" said Dearka as he stops laughing.

"But Dearka aren't you going to follow Milly, she's the most special person to you right?" exclaimed Kira gently.

Dearka's face suddenly turned into a serious one. "Yeah, But I really don't know how to make her like me, When I talk to her, she only hates me more."

"How can she like if you're like that" said Shinn then they all stared at him, ready to listen to his advice.

"What do you mean?" asked Dearka

"My GOD! Elfsman, Shinn's right, how can she like you if you're a person who flirts with every girl you know" Said Yzak as he rolled his eyes.

Dearka bowed his head realizing what had Shinn and Yzak said

"You know what Dearka, I think we should help you" said Kira, smiling.

Dearka gave them a puppy eyes, then he thanked his friends. "Hey wait a minute, Where is Athrun?"

"I don't know he was just beside me a few minutes ago" said Kira, and then they searched for Athrun while also getting rid of their fans. but they decided to just go to their classes because they're going to be late.

* * *

"Sheeesh what the hell am I thinking, I let my temper take over me again, because of that, I'm lost at this stupid school" thought Cagalli as she stared at her surroundings. Then she heard a Girl's voice, she followed where the voice came from, then she saw a guy forcing a girl to have a date with her. "The hell" Cursed Cagalli, then she walked towards them, ready to kick that guy's butt until a shoe was thrown hitting the guy's head, Cagalli turned and Saw a Black long straight haired girl, wearing a taekwondo uniform.

"What the fuck! Who did that?!" shouted the guy while holding his head that is in pain.

"Me!"

Then the guy saw that the black haired girl was the one who did that, he sweat dropped, and smiled nervously "Oh. H-hey, ms Hahnenfuss, d-didn't see you there ehehe gotta go" Said the guy as he ran for his life.

Then the black haired girl named Shiho went near the girl and asked her if she's okay, the girl nodded and bowed her head, thanking Shiho, and then she left.

"Wow, that was wicked" Complimented Cagalli, then Shiho turned to see a blonde Girl, and went near her.

"Oh that's nothing! That's my job anyway" Said a smiling Shiho as she scratches her head proudly while grinning.

"Your job?" asked Cagalli confusingly.

"Yup! I'm the vice president of the student council here and the leader of the Taekwondo club, many students are scared of me, they call me 'The phantom'" said Shiho, while pointing her thumb to herself proudly.

Cagalli sweat dropped 'wow' thought Cagalli

"I'm Shiho by the way" said Shiho as she introduced herself.

"Cagalli, Cagalli Yula" said Cagalli now smiling

"Hmmm this is the first time seeing you here, new student?" asked Shiho as she put her hands to her chin studying her.

Cagalli nodded

"So that's why!, Hmmm you look familiar though"

"well Actually I'm Kira's twin sister" explained Cagalli.

"What!? That is shocking" said Shiho in wide eyes. "I didn't know that our secretary has a twin sister"

"Secretary? You mean he's a secretary here in Archangel high?!" Yelled Cagalli surprisingly.

"Yup! And he's quite popular too"

"What the, so my stupid brother is popular here" thought Cagalli.

"He's handsome so obviously girls are dying to be his girlfriend" added Shiho

Cagalli sweat dropped "So he's only popular because of his looks, the hell," thought Cagalli, then suddenly someone called her name, she turned and saw the blue haired freak running towards them."Fuck! Here comes the Devil" whispered Cagalli.

"Oh President! Running away from your fan girls again?" asked Shiho, raising her one eyebrow.

Cagalli's eyes widened "He's the Goddamn President of the student council?!" thought Cagalli, then he stared at Athrun who was panting as he stopped in front of them.

"Yeah (pant) actually, I'm also searching (pant) for ms. Yula here" said Athrun while catching his breathe, then he stared at Cagalli and smiled.

"The Heck!" thought Cagalli "What do you want!" snapped Cagalli rudely.

"Is that the way you treat your brother's friends?" asked Athrun teasingly giving her a charming smile.

"The Hell! So what?! And what if I say yes?!" yelled Cagalli back.

Shiho just stared at the two "you two know each other?"

"yeah"

"No!"

Answered Athrun and Cagalli at the same time, Cagalli glared at him.

"Kira introduced us a while ago before she ran of" added Athrun ignoring Cagalli's glare, then he smiled at her.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?!" thought Cagalli, as She finds Athrun's smile more annoying.

"o-kaaaay, oh shoot , it's already 7:30 gotta go, see you later" said Shiho as she trying to avoid the two because she felt a dark aura on Cagalli, and also she really is now late. So she left the two alone.

"Yeah! I'm also late now you freak, I don't know why the hell you followed me for but I have to go now!" yelled Cagalli as she walked away. Then she was grabbed on her arms by Athrun, then she was now going to slap him, but He easily avoid it with his reflexes, and hold her other hand, so he's now holding both of her hands.

"Let go of me you jerk!" yelled Cagalli as she struggled.

"You see, I followed you because I thought you might need some help about the directions to your class Ms. Yula" stated Athrun calmly while smiling, looking at Cagalli's golden eyes. "Damn what a beautiful pair of eyes" thought Athrun. The he shook his head returning to his senses.

"Ah so acting nice now huh?" mocked Cagalli as she raised her eyebrow.

"Huh? Look here Ms Yula, I know you hate Celebrities, Kira told us a while ago, I don't even know what I did wrong to you, that in fact I'm just trying to be nice to my bestfriend's sister, and now you hate me just because i'm a celebrity?" exclaimed Athrun, still holding her hands.

"Well that's none of your business you freak! Now let go of me!!" yelled Cagalli while struggling again.

"I actually went through a hard time hiding from my fan girls just to find you then you'll just treat me like this?" asked Athrun in a mocking tone "aren't you glad that the vocalist of vamps did that effort to find you?"

"What the hell! This guy is really nuts!" thought Cagalli then she kicked his precious body part, that made him yelped in pain, and kneeled, "I hate the guts of your kind!" shouted Cagalli then she ran of, leaving the Poor athrun there.

* * *

Classes was already starting at class A-1

Kira was listening to his professor that has a blonde curly hair, named Mwu la flagga who is calling the student's name for attendance.

"Zala?" Called Mwu.

The students looked around searching for a blue haired guy, but find nothing

"Athrun Zala?" called Mwu again, then after a few seconds "I guess he's absent" then he marked Athrun absent and called to the next student.

"Where the hell is Athrun" thought Kira worriedly, then after a few seconds . . . . . . . ."Oh shit! I totally forgot about Cagalli!!!"

* * *

"Nice going Cagalli, now you're lost again" thought Cagalli as she stared at her surroundings, her class was on B-1 but she can't find it. "Argh! Great! Reaaalllly greeeaaat! First day of school, ruined by those freaking celebrities and now I'm late for my first class!!!" shouted Cagalli, not knowing that someone heard her, then she heard a chuckle and turned to see a light blue haired guy, smiling at her. he reminds her of someone.

"You lost aren't you?" asked the light blue haired guy as he walked towards Cagalli.

Cagalli was confused, all classes at Archangel high starts at 7:30 then why is it there's still a student here in the hallway, then she ignored the guy and continued walking "the way he looks, maybe he's also a stupid celebrity" thought Cagalli.

"Hey" Called the white blue haired guy as he followed Cagalli, then he chuckled "Stubborn aren't we?" then he took Cagalli's schedule and looked at it.

"Hey! Give me that!" yelled Cagalli as she tried to get her schedule but he only raise his hands up so she can't reach it.

"Wow, we're in the same class" said the white blue haired boy as he grin at Cagalli

"Wha-?!" said Cagalli as she blinked, she don't know how to reply, she hate him because he's maybe a celebrity but if she ran away again, she'll really miss her first class, and besides This guy can really guide her to her room because he's the same class with her

"I'm auel by the way" introduced the white blue haired guy.

Cagalli stared at him for a minute, thinking if she will give her name to this stranger. "C-cagalli Yula"

"C'mon, let's go to our room together, haha I'm glad I'm not the only one who is late" said Auel as he smiled at Cagalli while searching for their room.

"Just as I thought, he's a latecomer" thought Cagalli.

"You're new right? If you need any help, you can just call me" said Auel still smiling warmly at her.

Cagalli blushed a little "Maybe he's not that bad" thought Cagalli "stop acting like you're really like that" said Cagalli.

Auel stared at her confusingly "what do you mean?"

"You know the way popular people are, especially celebrities, you actually thought that they are so nice but when off cam they are jerks"

Auel was surprised by Cagalli's statement, then he laughed "Who told you that I'm a celebrity? Look, I may be the son of the chairman in zaft but I'm not that kind of person, I actually hate cameras"

Cagalli stared at him shockingly, then smiled at him "At last a good one"

Then they finally reached there room, and went in, their professor, who has a brunette hair, named Murrue Ramius was already checking the attendance, luckily she was still on the surname that starts with R,Cagalli's sur name starts at Y while Auel starts at Z, in short Cagalli and Auel made it in time.

"have a sit you two" said Murrue while looking at her attendance.

Cagalli sat beside Auel, then finally, Murrue called Cagalli's sur name, Cagalli raised her hands, then until.

"Zala?" called Murrue.

"Zala? Don't tell me that freak is the same class as me?" thought Cagalli as she looked around her classroom to find a certain blue haired guy, but she find no one, then she was stunned, she saw Auel raised his hands.

"here" said Auel

"Z-Zala?" asked Cagalli shockingly to Auel.

"hmm?" Auel turned his head to look at her "yup, I'm actually the little brother of the vocalist of Vamps, Athrun Zala, and my father is Patrick Zala" explained Auel.

"WHAT!!???" yelled Cagalli as she stood up, banging her hands on her table that turned all of the students including Murrue to her direction. Cagalli was really shock, Not just because this guy, Auel whom she thinks is nice was actually that freak's little brother, but also because that means that Athrun is also the son of a chairman in zaft. now she knows, Auel reminds her of 'that' person.

* * *

Finish!sorry if there are wrong grammars, Send a review okay??? Xiao ^^


	4. The return of the songstress

Weeee another chapter again lol XD have fun :D.

* * *

My first day of school is weird, so much have happened and I don't know how to get over it, first I met this girl Miriallia, I kind a like her though, she's really cool, and I think nice, then I met these stupid guys named, Dearka who is a player, Yzak who I think is always piss, Shinn, no comment, he's kind a mysterious but he also has Yzak's attitude a little, then this guy named Athrun who is always annoying me, I hate their band, then I met this really cool girl named Shiho, she reminds me of myself, then Auel, Athrun's little brother, then at lunch I just ate alone, than to be with Kira and his vamps friends, then I found out that Stellar is also friends with them, then I tried my hardest not to be seen by that zala,then at my other subjects, I'm glad that Miriallia was one of my classmates, also shiho, then at dismissal I walked alone, avoiding Kira and his friends. Then at home, I were attacked by an protective paranoid brother Kira asking me If my first day is okay, he's the one who forgot about me anyway. I wonder what will happen tomorrow on my 2nd day of school

Cagalli was in her room reading a book, until her cousin came in "Cagalli-nechan, Kira nichan is sad" said Stellar sadly, looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli closed the book and stared at her cousin, "why? What happened?"

"Thinking about Lacus-nechan again"

"God, that Kira" groaned Cagalli as she get up on her bed and went to Kira's room, followed by Stellar. She opened the room and find Kira watching t.v. "Kira, our cousin is worried about you"

Kira was still watching the t.v.

Cagalli sighed "It's about Lacus again? You know what if you're really dying to see her again, why don't you just go to her concerts?" groaned Cagalli rolling her eyes.

"Kira nichan tried that already" mumbled Stellar, But Cagalli heard her.

"Yeah, so many times, but the tickets are always sold out, and even if I got a ticket, suddenly the show will be canceled, I guess bad luck is with me huh" stated Kira sadly, looking at the floor "Athrun is lucky, He can still see her and talk to her, he's a celebrity and Lacus is a singer so it's really possible for them to see each other, we 3 are childhood best friends Cagalli"

"What the, then why don't you ask help to your 'oh so called best friend!'" yelled Cagalli disbelievingly.

"I can't, he doesn't know that I like Lacus"

"Kira, what kind of friendship is that if you're not going to tell him?!"

"You don't understand Cagalli" stated Kira, staring at Cagalli seriously.

Cagalli was surprised, she feels that there is something bothering Kira that pains him, than the thing that Kira can't see Lacus, "Kira" said Cagalli worriedly "what's the problem? It's not about seeing Lacus right?"

Kira sighed "Don't worry about me, I'm okay, just sleep Cagalli you too Stellar" mumbled Kira then he turned off the t.v. and lay down.

Cagalli don't know what to do, "I think it's best for Kira to be alone for now" thought Cagalli then she closed Kira's door.

* * *

Meanwhile at Zala's mansion

"Hey auel, How can you make your best friend's sister like you?" asked Athrun while composing a song.

"Why do you ask? Hmmm be nice to her" replied Auel who is surfing the net.

"But I already did that, it didn't work" said Athrun as he stared at his little brother.

"How?" asked Auel still looking at his monitor.

Then Athrun told Auel the story "I think that's not being nice you know bro , base on what you have said, I think you're being too confident which is a bad thing" stated Auel even though he doesn't know who the girl was.

"too confident?" asked Athrun confusingly.

"Yeah, you didn't realize that you're becoming like that, I think that's because of your fan girls, and how they treat you that you get used to it" explained Auel.

Athrun think for a while "you're right, thanks bro" said Athrun as he rub Auel's head. "gotta go, have to pick up Lacus at the airport"

"She's back?" Auel asked looking at Athrun who is getting ready.

"Yup, her tour on plants were finished"

"Oh, by the way, I heard the news, Congratulations" said Auel while smiling

Athru chuckled "Shut up, that was only arranged by our Father and sir Clyne, so bye Auel" said Athrun as he get out of the room, he went downstairs and to her blue car, and he drove, going to the airport, when he arrived, he already saw a Pink haired girl surrounded by her robotic pets with the same names, Haro, and also surrounded by her fans, Athrun put his jacket with hood and he put the hood on his head, and wear a cup and shades, for disguise, then he went near Lacus, excuse himself, and immediately get Lacus into his car safely, with her bodyguar.

"You know what Lacus you should learn how to disguise" said Athrun as he took of his shades and cup and hood, and started the engine, Lacus was sitting beside him, while her bodyguard was at the back.

Lacus giggled "I can see that you're an expert on that" said Lacus smiling warmly at Athrun.

Athrun smiled, looking at the road "Anyway, welcome back"

"Oh thank you" said Lacus warmly

then after 2 hours, they have finally arrived at Lacus mansion, being a gentleman, Athrun get out of the car and walk towards lacus' door and opened it for her, Lacus smiled at him and mumbled a Thank you and she went out with her haros, also her bodyguard, they went in and saw Siegel Clyne her father, and Patrick Zala, athrun's father sitting on the couch talking.

"Welcome back my lovely daughter" said Siegel as he stood up and went near Lacus and gave her a hug.

Patrick nodded at Zala, telling him 'good work for bringing lacus here safely', Athrun nodded back, then Patrick asked them to sit down. "I know you already know about your engagement"

"Yes father" answered Athrun calmly.

Siegel laughed "Medias are really fast, it's already on the news"

"They are always like that, anyway you two have any objections?" asked Patrick staring at Lacus and Athrun.

"Father, aren't we a bit young for that" answered Athrun staring seriously at his father.

"What?" asked Patrick giving him a scary tone

"I mean, You both know that me and Lacus are just friends" replied Athrun avoiding his father's gaze.

"That's true but you 2 don't like anyone right? So let's just give it a try right Siegel?" asked Patrick staring at Siegel.

Siegel nodded, while Athrun sighed, Lacus just stared at them, to avoid the tension, Lacus asked Athrun if he want to go to her garden, Athrun nodded weakly, then they left Siegel and Patrick there.

"I'm sorry Lacus" said Athrun as they were going to Lacus' garden.

"For what?" asked Lacus smiling.

"For this engagement, I know you want to be engaged with the person you love"

Lacus shook her head "That's ok"

Then they arrived at her garden, her haros played happily, and they sat at the chair, staring at the sea, Then Lacus called a robot named 'Ocapi' then he went near them carrying a coffee.

"Thanks" mumbled Athrun.

"So how are you" asked Lacus nicely, sipping on her cup.

"I'm okay, your tour?"

"it's good, so…how was school?"

"Hmmm good, if you're asking about Yzak and the others, they're also good, and yesterday, this interesting girl named Cagalli was a new student, I was really shocked that she is Kira's twin sister"

"Oh my? Really?" asked Lacus shockingly while her hands on her mouth.

Athrun nodded smiling

"Oh so you really like this Cagalli girl" said Lacus smiling at Athrun.

Athrun jumped in shock "what?!"

Lacus giggled "Why? Am I wrong?"

"No! what makes you think that I like her, Lacus I only met her yesterday!" yelled Athrun.

"What's wrong with that? There's this thing they call love at first sight right?" asked Lacus innocently

Athrun sweat dropped he can't believe that Lacus believes in that "I don't like her okay? I just find her different"

"Why?" asked Lacus.

"Well..s-she's the first who doesn't like me" stuttered Athrun.

Lacus giggled again "MY, oh my, it's impossible that all people can like you Athrun, there will be always a person who will hate you"

"i-I Know..I just..you know…get used to my fans" said Athrun shyly.

"Then change it" said Lacus smiling.

Athrun nodded and smiled, Lacus is really good in advising.

* * *

This chapter is short so sorry ., send a review, thanks.


	5. Love is in the air

weeee thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter, have fun guys..

* * *

Another day have passed, and another, and another, still the same, like it became a routine to me on school, I still avoid Kira and the others just because of VAMPS, yeah I really look like a loner right now, But I like it though, even people don't even recognize me, they call me 'the loner' but I don't care, I like it more being a loner than being a 'princess' on school, yup! It's very peaceful! It feels like heaven! Even though Kira always scold me for what I'm doing at school, he's really a bothersome brother!

"Hey" called someone behind Cagalli who was smiling while her eyes close.

Cagalli was startled, she jump of a little, and turned to see Auel "What the, don't surprise me like that!" yelled Cagalli as she put her hands on her chest like she was going to get a heart attack.

The white blue haired guy chuckled, and put his hands at Cagalli's back "Sorry sorry, Why don't you join us eating?"

"What?" asked Cagalli, it was there lunch time, but as usual, she eats alone.

"You look like an emo here" stated Auel who was smiling at her.

"So what!?" yelled Cagalli back.

"Awww c'mon, I know you hate celebrities, but, you know, my friends are really not that bad, they are all fun to be with, I'm sure you'll like them"

"Oh yeah? The blue haired freak brother of yours is a dork" said Cagalli annoyingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Cagalli, my bro is nice, really, why don't you try talking to him? You'll see" said Auel

"I already did, and you know what?! He's really a jerk!" shouted Cagalli that almost the people near them were looking at them.

Auel sweat dropped "Ok ok, sheesh lower down your voice, you don't have to yell at me, but just try again" said Auel as he smiled Sweetly at Cagalli "Think of the others, Miriallia, and shiho wants to be friends with you"

Cagalli stared at him for a moment, and sighed "Fine!" she stood up and went near the table where Kira,Shiho,Miriallia,Dearka,Shinn,Athrun,and Yzak sit. They all looked at Auel and Cagalli.

"Wow, can't believe you can get along with her" said Dearka disbelievingly at Auel.

Cagalli glared at him

"Oh pUUHLEEEZ dearka, she's my classmate in English, my seatmate also" said Auel smiling at Cagalli

Athrun raised his eyebrow "Why is he smiling like that to her? And she's not even glaring at him for smiling?" thought Athrun.

"Glad that you get along with my sis" said Kira smiling.

Auel blinked looking at Kira "What did you say?"

"She's Kira's sister Auel" Said Miriallia.

Auel widened his eyes "wha?! How?! Whaaa??? I – I didn't know"

They all laughed at Auel's reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me? And you're not joining your brother just because of Vamps?!" yelled Auel at Cagalli,

Cagalli raised her hands "I'm sorry, I thought, you don't need to know it"

"What! Cagalli! I'm your friend! And Kira's my friend! I have the right to know it!" yelled Auel.

"Hey! Don't fight in front of us!" yelled Shiho.

"The phantom butting in again" said Yzak as he rolled his eyes.

Shiho glared at Yzak "say that again Joule!"

"What?! YOU ALWAYS BUTS IN WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!" YELLED Yzak back.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T JUST LEAVE PEOPLE LIKE THAT! I'M NOT LIKE YOU WHO IS A SELFISH IDIOT!"

Kira and the others stared at the two, a while ago Cagalli and Auel was the one fighting, now Shiho and Yzak? Kira sweat dropped, while the others tried to stop the 2, they know it's hard to stop them fighting, Athrun sighed, while Cagalli just laughed at the two, and Auel smiled seeing Cagalli's happy face.

Lunch was over, students went back to their rooms, or class, Cagalli was once again alone walking towards her room until someone called her name.

"Cagalli! Wait for me!" said Shiho as she was catching up to Cagalli.

"Oh hey" greeted Cagalli.

"You didn't even wait for me, we're classmates in math right?"

"Yeah, sorry, you were funny a while ago" said Cagalli as she giggled.

"Really?! Sorry about that, me and Yzak really dislike each other, I hate him, But I'm glad I made you laugh" said Shiho smiling at Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled back.

"I didn't know you and Auel are close?" asked shiho with a teasing look.

"Not really, he's the only one who hates cameras that's why" said Cagalli as she giggled a little.

Shiho laughed "Yeah I know, I remember last year, Miriallia was having a hard time taking picture of Auel"

Cagalli laughed with Shiho, she can imagine Auel's expression at that time.

* * *

"Shit shit shit I'm late" cursed Shinn as he was running going to his room, he passed a room, and on the corner of his eye he noticed a dancing figure, he stopped on his tracks and peeked for a moment, he saw there Stellar, who was dancing gracefully alone in the room, he can tell that she really was having fun.

Stellar didn't know that someone was watching her, as she finishes her dance, she heard a noise coming from the door, she stared in horror.

"Wow, you're great" complimented Shinn.

Stellar blushed "AH, er I'm uh, y-you saw me?" asked Stellar shyly.

"Yeah! And you were really great!" said Shinn happily.

Stellar run in embarrassment, but Shinn caught her arm "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Shinn.

"S-Stellar, is, n-not good" stuttered Stellar looking down, blushing.

"No! you're really great, I've never seen a person who dances like that"

Stellar stared at him, looking into his red eyes "really?"

Shinn nodded "You're Kira and Cagalli's cousin right? The model in popteen magazine?" asked Shinn.

Stellar nodded shyly, Shinn smiled at her.

"I never thought you dance, why don't you become a dancer than a model?" asked Shinn confusingly.

"I- I also like modeling, s-same as dancing" replied Stellar, still blushing.

"She's really cute" thought Shinn, then he suddenly came back to his senses and stared at his watch "Shit! I forgot, I'm going to be late, well nice talking to you Stellar, hope I can see you again" said Shinn smiling at her then he ran of.

Stellar stared at the place where Shinn run of, she smiled and muttered his name "Shinn"

* * *

Classes are all finish, and students started to go home, Cagalli was walking alone in the hallway, thinking if she will join Kira walking home.

"Hey, You're going home alone?" said a very familiar voice behind her.

Cagalli ignored him and continue walking.

"Well that's rude, I'm asking you a question ms. Yula" replied the voice.

"Leave me alone" said Cagalli coldly, still walking.

"I can bring you home using my car"

"stay away" muttered Cagalli

"You know, it's really dangerous for a girl walking alone on the street"

Cagalli stopped on her tracks, and inhaled deeply, and turned to face the blue haired guy who was talking to her, it was Athrun "I can take care of myself! And you know what?! If you only asking me for a ride just to show me your sooo expensive car, I don't care about it! And excuse me, my house is only a few meters away! So stop talking to me!!" yelled Cagalli, then she start walking again.

"Hey! Wait a minute" said Athrun as he catch up with Cagalli "I'm not just asking you for a ride because of my car, I really want to bring you to your house, I know where Kira's house is"

Cagalli rolled her eyes "No thanks mr. mighty Zala, I can just go home with Kira"

"Kira went home already"

Cagalli stopped, and stared at him, "then I'll walk alone" then she walked again.

Athrun chuckled, he held Cagalli's arms to stop her "You're really stubborn aren't you?"

Cagalli glared at him.

Athrun sighed "you leave me no choice"

Cagalli stared at him confusingly "huh?"

Then Suddenly Athrun carried her on his shoulder, then he walked to his car.

"What the fuck! Put me down!!!" Shouted an angry Cagalli, as she banged her fist on his back while she was kicking her legs on his front.

Then Athrun put her inside the car, and put her seatbelt, he really had a hard time putting her seatbelt, because she was really struggling.

"You're Crazy! Let me out! You MORON!!" said Cagalli as she struggled, Athrun quickly went to the driver's seat, and locked Cagalli's door, she unlocked it, but Athrun locked it again, he started the engine, and stepped on the pedal.

"You can get out now if you want" Said Athrun as he smirked.

Cagalli stared at him disbelievingly, she can't believe this guy, he knows she can't get out because the car was already moving "Dammit" mumbled Cagalli, as she crossed her arms.

Athrun chuckled "You're really cute you know", then Athrun coughed, realizing what he have just said.

Cagalli stared at him "what?"

"nothing"

Then silence, Athrun drove slowly, until they arrived at Kira's house, Cagalli, immediately took of her seat belt and opened the door.

"Mind a Thank you?" teased Athrun.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and shut the door closed, then she went inside, Athrun chuckled, and went home.

* * *

"That ZALA, what the hell is his problem!" thought Cagalli as she was taking of her shoes.

"Oh hey sis" greeted Kira.

"Yeah right! Thank you for waiting for me" said Cagalli sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you wanted to be alone again so me and Stellar went home without you, I'm really sorry" apologized Kira.

"Whatever" mumbled Cagalli then she went to her room.

Kira sighed..

* * *

The next day.

Cagalli woke up and get dressed to her uniform, and went down to eat breakfast with Kira and Stellar, then they walked together to school, Stellar was skipping happily while humming, while Cagalli noticed Kira's expression.

"Hey" called Cagalli.

"Yeah?" answered Kira.

"What's the problem, you were like that since the other day"

"Nothing" said Kira as he shook his head, and smiled forcefully at Cagalli, then they arrived at their school, and parted ways to go to their classes.

It was Cagalli's p.e. subject and she's with Miriallia on the room, then suddenly a short black haired woman came in, named natarlie.

"Ok class, I'll give you 15 minutes to change into your gym clothes and go straightly to gym 1" explained their professor Badriguel.

Cagalli and their classmates went to the dressing room, Miriallia sighed, Cagalli noticed this "Why?"

"I just hate p.e., but anyway I'm also excited, we will see Kira and the others there" said Miriallia as she smiled at Cagalli.

"Huh?" said Cagalli as she don't get what Miriallia was saying.

"Oh, I forgot, you still don't know, all p.e. classes are the same time with the other classes, they decided to make the p.e. class as one by combining all p.e. classes." Explained Miriallia.

"oh"

Then they went to the gym, it was very big, and Cagalli stared at the whole gym ,already full with students in other classes, and she spotted her friends, and also the vamps, Miriallia went to Kira and the others and sat with them.

"Hey beautiful" greeted Dearka to Miriallia. But Miriallia ignored him.

Then they listened to what their professor is saying "boys of class A-1 will be fighting boys on class B-1 on basketball , While the girls in A-1 will be fighting the girls in B-2, and A-2 to B-2 and A-3 to B-3, C-1 to C-2, and C-3 to C-4."explained the professor.

Dearka laughed "this will be good, we'll see how lame girls are in basket ball again"

Miriallia glared at him "Shut up!"

Then Kira and the other fought with the other classes, Girls was really shouting every time Athrun scores, he even have a cheering squad, girls also scream when Dearka,Yzak,Shinn and Kira scores., Cagalli was getting bored, she just put her chin on her palms while watching sleepily.

"Sheesh, these girls are really noisy!!" yelled Cagalli.

"They're always like that especially with Athrun" said a voice beside her, she looked at her side and saw a short red haired girl, and a long red haired girl that was tied up on a 2 side pony tails.

"Oh hey Luna and Meyrin" greeted Miriallia.

Luna smiled at them. "Hello milly, and shiho" but Shiho didn't heard them, she was busy cheering for Kira and the others. Luna giggled at Shiho then looked at Cagalli.

"Oh Luna, Meyrin, she's Cagalli, Kira's sister" said Miriallia as she introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Luna, beside me is my sister Meyrin" said Luna as she shook hands with Cagalli.

Meyrin greeted her also, Cagalli smiled, Then Luna and Meyrin sat beside them.

"You'll get used by their shouting someday" said Luna smiling at Cagalli, as she was referring to the fan girls.

Cagalli smiled at her

"Oh by the way Cagalli, Luna and Meyrin are both fashion designer" said Miriallia.

"Oh, really?"

Luna nodded smiling, then she stared at Meyrin who was staring at the boys playing "Here we go again, Meyrin is admiring him again"

"Who?" asked Cagalli.

Meyrin blushed as she noticed Cagalli was looking at her.

"Athrun, Meyrin loves him" explained Luna.

"That idiot?" asked Cagalli disbelievingly.

Luna and Meyrin stared at her surprisingly.

Miriallia laughed, "don't mind Cagalli, she hates celebrities"

"Oh" said Meyrin and Luna at the same time.

Then the game was finished, Athrun and his team won, the girls squealed on the top of their lungs, then the boys went back to their sits.

"Oh, hey Luna and Meyrin" greeted Athrun as he saw them beside Cagalli.

"Hey" greeted Luna while Meyrin blushed.

Cagalli can feel Athrun's presence on her back, she can feel that Athrun's full of sweat, but he still smells good, Cagalli shook her head "What the hell am I thinking?" thought Cagalli.

"Good game guys!" said Shiho happily, high fiving at them.

Stellar went near them, and hugged Kira "Kira nichan is great!"

Kira hugged her back "Thanks"

Then she was greeted by Shiho and the others "hi Stellar"

Then Stellar went near Shinn who was wiping his sweat "Sh-shinn were great out there" said Stellar shyly.

Shinn blushed "T-thanks, goodluck on your game"

Stellar blushed and nodded.

They all looked at Stellar and shinn, smiling.

"I think love is in the air" mocked Dearka.

"Shut up! Dearka!" shouted Shinn while blushing.

Cagalli glared at them, she don't trust Shinn.

"Don't worry, Shinn is a good and loyal person" said a voice on her back.

"I'm not even talking to you Zala" muttered Cagalli.

Athrun smiled, "Well, I think you're being too judgmental" said Athrun as he leaned Closer to Cagalli's ear.

Cagalli can feel his breathe on her ear, she blushed a little, "Shut up!!"

Athrun leaned back and chuckled.

Luna and Meyrin stared at them, they noticed athrun's actions to Cagalli. Meyrin felt a little pain on her chest.

Then finally Cagalli and the other girls were now going to play basket ball, they stood up.

"Good luck Yula" said Athrun smiling warmly at her.

Cagalli just glared at him.

"Hey sis goodluck!" yelled Kira, "Goodluck Cagalli! Kick their ass!" shouted Auel, Cagalli smiled at them and nodded.

"goodluck milly" mumbled Dearka.

Miriallia stared at Dearka surprisingly, this is the first time she saw him being serious "O-okay" stuttered Miriallia confusingly, then went to the court.

"Hey! Phantom! I would love to see you lose" teased Yzak.

"Hah! We'll see" answered Shiho, then also went to the court with Stellar and the other girls.

The game started, and the Boys was shocked, they expect that the game will be boring, but they were surprised that they are actually watching seriously at the game, they were shocked at Cagalli's moves, she was really good, she plays like a professional basket ball player, Cagalli was the one who was making her team win. All the boys stared at her adoringly.

Athrun and the others were shocked, including Kira, he have never seen Cagalli played basket ball before, he never thought that Cagalli was good in it.

"WHOAAAH" said Dearka as he watched Cagalli amazingly.

Auel was speechless, while athrun was watching surprisingly "She really is one of a kind" thought Athrun. Then he smiled. The he heard the other boys murmuring.

"She's cute!"

"Who is she?"

"She's hot"

"Oh my God I want to court her!"

"I'm going to ask her out later"

Athrun gritted his teeth, he doesn't know why he's irritated, he clenched his fist, for some unknown reason, he doean't want Cagalli to be exposed like that.

The game was finished, Cagalli and her team won, they jumped in joy, and all her team mates hugged Cagalli.

"GOSH! Cagalli! You're great!" shouted Miriallia hugging Cagalli

"Thanks milly" said Cagalli.

Then Stellar hugged Cagalli happily.

Cagalli smiled happily. Then they went back to their sits.

Yzak stared at Shiho shockingly.

Shiho smirked "Are you happy now? Joule?"

"Shit!" muttered Yzak angrily.

"You won!" shouted Shinn, then Stellar hugged him, then she realized she was hugging him so she pulled back "s-sorry" mumbled Stellar.

Shinn blushed.

"Hey, good job" said Dearka smiling genuinely at Miriallia.

Because of his seriousness she managed to smile at him "Thanks Dearka"

Dearka's heart skipped a beat.

"The hell Cagalli! Are you a former NBA player or what?!" exclaimed Auel.

Cagalli laughed "Stop joking" said Cagalli as she punched Auel's arms.

Kira went near them and hugged Cagalli "Shit, sis, you're really good"

Cagalli chuckled "Right" then she hugged Kira back, then she was complimented by Dearka and the others also.

Athrun went near Cagalli to congratulate her. "You're amazingly good"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and mumbled a thanks not looking at him.

"Cagalli, you never fail to amaze and surprise me" whispered Athrun that the others couldn't hear.

* * *

Wow this was quite long, anyway, send a review ok? ^^


	6. developing

Here's the next chappy! ^^

* * *

It was lunchtime, and students are as usual eating with their friends, Cagalli was now eating with Kira and the others, ignoring Athrun's presence.

"Hey Cagalli, Did you know?" asked Shiho. All of them stared at Shiho ready to listen. "You have a name here in school! They named you 'desert rose'" exclaimed Shiho happily.

"What?!" asked Cagalli annoyingly.

"You know, they call me 'the phantom' right? Now they call you 'desert rose'! because of how you played yesterday at p.e. class! You're popular in boys now!" exclaimed Shiho.

"Oh great, just great! So I'm not the loner girl anymore huh" said Cagalli lamely as she hid her face on her hands.

"T-that's ok sis" said Kira trying to make Cagalli feel ok, he knows Cagalli don't want to be popular again, that's why she's hiding her identity.

"Well aren't that great?" asked Auel

"Yeah, most of the girls like being popular" said Dearka.

"Well not me" Said Cagalli, actually, she's getting along with the others now, She's already liking Dearka whom she noticed that is changing his player attitude problem, and Shinn? She still don't know, but for her cousin to like him? Maybe he's not that bad, or maybe Stellar just doesn't know how to pick a good guy. And Yzak? He's quite a babble mouth, he's really noisy, well, at least he's not yelling at her, he always yell at Shiho. And Athrun? Well, she still hate him.

"You see Dearka Cagalli is the opposite type" said Athrun smirking at Cagalli

Cagalli just gave him a death glare.

"Hey, now that I remember, how was your Fiance?" asked Dearka in teasing tone.

Athrun suddenly became nervous, for some reason he didn't want Cagalli to know, he looked at Cagalli, checking her reaction, but she's just eating her lunch "er w-well..She already came back from Plants"

"We were really surprised that she became your fiancé you know" said Shiho.

"well That was only arranged by our father" said Athrun.

"He has a fiancé?" "so what? I don't care anyway" said Cagalli while eating her lunch, for some reason she don't want to hear their conversation.

"So how was it?" asked Dearka smiling seductively at Athrun.

"What the hell are you thinking Dearka" said Athrun as he rolled his eyes.

"Dearka means if you already kissed her, hugged, her or even had se-" said Shinn but was cut of by Miriallia.

"You perverts you all actually think that Athrun will do that to her? She's pure and clean you know" mumbled Miriallia

Auel laughed "Milly's right"

"You still a pervert Dearka" said Athrun as he chuckled.

"He will never change you know!" said Yzak as he laughed.

"Hey" said Dearka

Cagalli feels out of place, she doesn't know who the hell they were talking about, so she just keep quiet and eat her food, then she noticed that she's not the only one who is not talking, Kira was also quiet eating his lunch, his expression is like, he's really experiencing a painful problem.

"I'm going to the room" said Kira as he stood up.

"But Kira you haven't finished your lunch yet" said Athrun realizing that there are still leftovers at Kira's plate.

"I'm full, see you guys later" said Kira weakly. Then he left.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Miriallia confusingly.

Everyone shrugged, Athrun stared at the place where kira left worriedly.

"Kira" thought Cagalli, she know something's bothering Kira.

Then they were all startled when the bell rang telling them that lunch is over and classes are starting. They all went to their classes.

Cagalli was not even listening to her professors, she was just staring at the window, thinking about her brother, her dad, her home, her…..Orb., then she didn't even realized the time, it was already dismissal, and she went to the locker with Shiho, going to put her books. She opened her locker and was surprised that a plenty of love letters fell from her locker.

"What the!" yelled Cagalli.

"Wow that's many" said Shiho surprisingly.

Then Miriallia came, and greeted them "Hey guys! Whoaaaah! What are those?" said Miriallia pointing at Cagalli's love letters that was scattered on the floor.

"You know, love confessions" said Shiho

"Wow Cagalli you're now really popular!" exclaimed Miriallia happily.

"Aren't you guys just going to stand there? Help me please?, I don't know what will I do to them" said Cagalli with a 'help-me' expression look.

Miriallia and Shiho laughed, they helped picked Cagalli's love letters, Then suddenly, Athrun came.

"Hey, watcha doin?" asked Athrun as he put his hands at the locker facing Cagalli.

"Sheeesh, this is not the right time for you to annoy me Zala" said Cagalli annoyingly.

"Why?" asked Athrun looking at them.

"Well she's pissed because of those love letters" said Miriallia then she giggled, and put the love letters that she picked on a bench.

"Love letters?" said Athrun his voice almost choked, he actually didn't like what he have heard "from whom?" asked Athrun irritatingly.

"I don't know! And mind your own business" yelled Cagalli.

"That's too many, what are you going to do with them?" asked Athrun seriously.

Great, really great, that's the question Cagalli don't want to be ask about. Because she don't know the answer "ummm" said Cagalli.

"Why don't you write them back?" suggest Shiho.

"Are you crazy!? You think I can reply to all of those?! And even if I do! What will I'm going to say? That I'm thankful!? Sheesh" Shouted Cagalli.

"Ok I'm sorry, that's a stupid suggestion" said Shiho as she sweat dropped.

"Throw them all" suddenly Athrun suggested.

They all stared at him surprisingly; they never thought that he would think something bad like that

"Are you taking Drugs?" asked Cagalli

Athrun snorted "No! why would I?!" yelled Athrun.

"Well we always see you being nice to your fangirls and all, and now you're suggesting to throw them all?" asked Miriallia.

Athrun was speechless, "They are right, shit, that sentence just suddenly went out of my mouth just because I feel irritated? Why am I irritated anyway?" thought Athrun, "sorry didn't mean that" said Athrun.

"Owkaaay," said Shiho "hmmm just keep it, or read it if you want? You don't have to reply to them anyway" added shiho

"Hmmm" thought Cagalli, then she sighed, "ok fine" then she put all of them on her bag, then stared at Athrun "Why are you here anyway?"

"Uhh..w-well, I just want to..b-bring you home again" said Athrun blushing as he was scratching his head.

Shiho and Miriallia raised their eyebrow, then smirked "heeeeh" teased Miriallia and Shiho "we will leave now, Bye Cagalli and athrun, goodluck!" waved Shiho and Miriallia then they left.

"What the hell was that good luck for?!" said Cagalli annoyingly.

Athrun blushed "Um so?" asked Athrun at Cagalli about her answer.

"what do you mean so?!? Yelled Cagalli

Athrun stepped back a little, "Um if It's only ok if I can bring you home?" asked Athrun again.

"Of course not" answered Cagalli walking towards the gate.

"But, I already told your brother, I mean little brother you know"

"You WHAT?!!"

"I told him that if I can bring you home everyday, he agreed"

(FLASHBACK)

"Er Kira, can I ask you?" asked Athrun

"What?" asked Kira weakly, still depress.

"Um If it's only ok, if I can bring your sister home everyday?" asked Athrun.

Kira stared at him seriously "why?"

Athrun gulped, "Um I just want to be close with her"

"is that really all?" asked Kira with furious eyes.

"y-yeah? Y-you know h-how she hates me r-right, s-so I just want us to g-get along" said Athrun nervously. "What the, Kira is scary when he's on his protective brother mode" thought Athrun.

"Hmmm ok, but don't even think about flirting or touching her, even you're my bestfriend? I'll definitely kill you, remember, you already have a fiancé, I don't want both of them to get hurt, so don't even try!" said Kira angrily.

Athrun gulped

(end of flashback)

"I'll definitely kill him" muttered Cagalli under her breathe.

"So??" asked Athrun.

Cagalli glared at him, thinking about her answer, "ok, but don't even talk to me!" yelled Cagalli then she went to his car.

Athrun stared at her, he chuckled, then he opened the door for her, and only receive a glare from her, then he went in and start the engine, and drove going to her home.

"I can walk you know" said Cagalli while staring at the window.

Athrun chuckled "Am I suppose to answer you?" said Athrun smiling warmly at her.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?!" yelled Cagalli.

"Well you said that i'm not allowed to talk to you?" said Athrun while staring at the road.

"uhh—y-yeah! But if I talk you must answer!" yelled Cagalli shyly.

Athrun laughed "haha okay Ms. Yula"

Cagalli blushed "He laughed, the hell, I find his laugh very attractive..shit..wake up Cagalli, he's just a sick celebrity" thought Cagalli.

"Are your fiancé okay with this?" asked Cagalli.

"huh?" asked Athrun

"You should not bring other girls home you know?" said Cagalli.

"Oh," was only athrun's answer.

"What kind of answer is that?!" yelled Cagalli.

Then they arrived at Cagalli's house, Athrun still didn't answer, Cagalli glared at him, and just went out without saying a word, Athrun actually didn't know what to answer on her question, then he went home.

* * *

Cagalli went in to her house, "what's wrong with him" thought Cagalli, then she was hugged by Stellar, Cagalli huged her back "Kira!" called Cagalli.

"Oh hey sis?! Did he touch you? are you okay?" asked Kira worriedly as he checked Cagalli's body if she was hurt.

"Why did you agree?" asked Cagalli angrily.

Kira sweat dropped "er Well..s-sorry" replied Kira.

"I'll killa you Kira!!!" shouted Cagalli as she ran towards kira but she was stopped by Stellar

"No! don't kill!!" shouted Stellar, holding at Cagalli's arms.

Cagalli stared at her, then sighed, "ok", said Cagalli as she patted Stellar's head,Stellar can really cool Cagalli down, then she recall kira's behavior on their lunch time.

"Kira, what happened to you a while ago?" asked Cagalli curiously.

"huh? I don't know what you're talking about?" asked Kira acting innocently.

"A while ago, at lunch time" said Cagalli.

"Ah that? I just…-uh…full that's all, eheh" said Kira nervously.

"Oh really?" asked Cagalli sarcastically.

"y-yeah" stuttered Kira, he cleared his throat "ummm, the dinner is ready already, so just eat if you want" said Kira then he left.

Cagalli sighed then she ate dinner, and went to her room, and rest.

* * *

done! review review review! ^^


	7. Shocking event

another chap again!

* * *

Cagalli woke up, and as usual, ate breakfast with Kira and Stellar and walked together to their school, and go to their classes,

"Shit, Murrua gave you a hard assignment, are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Miriallia worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks milly,I'll just meet you on lunch" said Cagalli while carrying many books.

"Ok" said Miriallia and smiled at her worriedly, and left.

Cagalli sighed "Why do I have to take care of this" muttered Cagalli, she didn't know that she was being watched by 2 girls.

"She was the one who is stealing athrun away from you" whispered a red haired girl named Fllay allster.

"She is?" asked a pink straight long haired girl named Meer who looked like Lacus

"Yeah, so go and make her suffer" whispered flay.

"Fllay, are you sure about this?" asked meer worriedly.

"Why? You don't want Athrun to be stolen by her right?"

"Yeah, but Athrun isn't actually my boyfriend you know so I really have no righ-" said Meer but was cut of by Fllay.

"I thought you wanted to be lacus?" asked Fllay annoyingly.

"Yeah but-"

"Lacus is athrun's fiancé! God meer you're so weak, looking like Lacus is an advantage to get Athrun's heart, and that Desert rose is a hindrance"

Meer looked down "y-you're right, ok I'll go" said meer.

"That's the spirit.".

Cagalli was still walking carrying books, she's going to the library, but she hardly see where she was walking, then she tripped suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there" said Meer sweetly with sarcastic tone.

"ow" muttered Cagalli as she felt that her ribs hit the corner of one of the books. Then she stared at the girl, and was shock.."l-lacus clyne?"

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you," said meer coldly.

"The hell, Lacus is like this?! She's studying here?!" thought Cagalli, "ahh" was only Cagalli can say.

Then Meer stepped on one of the book "oops" said Meer as she put her hands on her mouth while smiling.

Cagalli was shocked, she expect Lacus was a great and nice girl, but she thought wrong

Then Fllay but in "Hey Lacus, oh, who's here? Ahhh, I know you, you're the one that's stealing Lacus' fiancé" said Fllay

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Cagalli confusingly, still sitting on the floor, with the books scattered around her.

"You know what I'm talking about bitch, you even try to steal Kira away from me!" shouted Fllay.

"what?!" shouted Cagalli "is this Kira's girlfriend? If she is, he don't know what's he's doing, but, he was in love with Lacus right? Huh? But Lacus has a fiancé? I'm confused" thought Cagalli.

"Stay away from them! Or else, something worse will happen to you other than this, let's go lacus" said Fllay, then they left.

Cagalli was still in shock, then she came back to her senses, and picked up her books, then she saw a hand picking the other books, she looked up and saw Athrun.

"What happened?" asked Athrun worriedly.

"Nothing, I just tripped that's all" said Cagalli.

"Here let me help you" said Athrun as he gave his hand for Cagall to stand up. Cagalli took it, and mumbled a thanks.

"Where are you going to take these?" asked Athrun.

"Library" mumbled Cagalli, for some reaon, she don't have a strength to fight Athrun now, she was still shock., Athrun helped Cagalli carry the books, and went to the library, and sat, and Cagalli started reading the books.

"Is that your assignment?" asked Athrun

"Yeah, Murrue gave me this" said Cagalli as she was busy reading the books.

"that's harsh" said Athrun.

Cagalli smiled at him weakly.

"that's weird" said Athrun suddenly.

"Huh? Why?" asked Cagalli.

"You smiled at me for the first time" said Athrun smiling at her.

Cagalli blushed "I did?"

"Yeah, you mean you don't know what you're doing?" said Athrun.

Cagalli just blushed, Athrun laughed "You're acting weird, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, why you ask?"

"You're not the Cagalli I know, something's bothering you right? You can tell me"

Cagalli raise her eyebrow, thinking, if she will tell him "U'mm you see"

Athrun leaned closer to hear Cagalli, Cagalli blushed, her heart is beating faster and faster "Why am I feeling this?" thought Cagalli "Ummm..does Kira have a girlfriend?"

"Huh? None, Why? You should be the one who knows that more than me" said Athrun confusingly.

"Er I just thought that maybe he tells you those things than me" said Cagalli shyly.

Athrun laughed "Why did you suddenly ask that?"

"I met this red haired girl a while ago on my way to the library, and she said that I was stealing Kira away from him" stated Cagalli.

"Ow, you must have met Fllay, she's the minister's daughter, well, she really likes Kira, but Kira doesn't like her" explained Athrun.

"So she's not Kira's girlfriend?"

"Nope"

"Ummm, another question, Is Lacus studying here?" asked Cagalli.

"what?" asked Athrun surprisingly, "she knows Lacus?!" thought Athrun "Er no, why?"

"I saw her also a while ago with Fllay"

"Oh, you probably met Meer Campbell, she's a lacus wanna-be actually" explained Athrun then he relieved a sigh.

Cagalli laughed "Oh, I thought she's really lacus, whew that was a relief, I thought Lacus' attitude was really like that, I really like Lacus, because she looked nice, she's the only celebrity that I like, well including Stellar of course"

"Yeah, she's nice, I'm sure she'll like you" said Athrun while smiling at her.

Cagalli blushed "I forgot, she's also Zala's friend" thought Cagalli. "Wow, I've never realized he has such beautiful emerald eyes" thought Cagalli, she shook her head, she cleared her throat and returned reading.

While she was reading, Athrun was just there, watching her every move, she find it uncomfortable but she just let him, until she finished her work.

"Done?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli nodded shyly "He actually waited for me to finish, argh! No no, he has a fiancé ok?" thought Cagalli,, then she climbed the ladder to bring back the books,, Athrun was assisting her, then She slipped and fell down, she closed her eyes expecting to feel a hard floor on her back, but instead she feels like she fell on a soft pillow with a really good sweet scent.

She turned to look at where did she fall, and was shocked to see Athrun there, He caught her, her heart was beating fast again, her face was really close to his, she blushed really hard.

Athrun stared at her golden eyes "You okay?" asked Athrun, blushing slightly.

"y-yeah" stuttered Cagalli blushing like a red tomato, then she get off of Athrun,

Athrun sat down, blushing, he cleared his throat, "so let's go, Kira and the others are waiting for us in the cafeteria" said Athrun.

"y-you're right" said Cagalli then they went to the cafeteria.

Then saw their friends already eating and chatting happily., they ate, with a faint blush on their cheeks, all of them just stared at them confusingly, then talked again,, until lunch time is over, then Dismissal

"What's happening to me" thought Cagalli as she touched her cheeks "damn Cagalli wake up!" said Cagalli as she slapped her own face.

Then suddenly someone laughed "Are you crazy?" said Auel,

"Oh, n-no!" yelled Cagalli blushing.

"Then why are you hurting yourself?" asked Auel.

"N-nothing"

"You already going home?" asked Auel.

"Yup"

"Oh okay, be careful okay? See you tomorrow!" shouted Auel, Cagalli smiled at him, then she went to the gate, and felt disappointed, "So he's not going to bring me home today?" thought Cagalli as she didn't find any Blue car. "Why am I expecting anyway, Aren't I happy? Sheesh" mumbled Cagalli annoyingly. Then she walked to her home alone.

* * *

"Hey Athrun" greeted Lacus

"Hi, what do you want to talk about? You really surprised me when you suddenly called telling me that you have something to tell me" said Athrun.

"Oh, Yes, come in" said Lacus, "sit"

Athrun sat down, and was greeted by haros.

"So how are you?" asked Lacus while smiling.

"Oh I'm fine, you?" asked Athrun.

"I'm fine also, How's Kira?" asked Lacus seriously.

"He's fine also, don't worry about him" said Athrun while smiling.

Lacus nodded and smiled back "Actually, Athrun, starting tomorrow, I'll study at your school"

Silence……

"WHAT!" asked Athrun standing up that made Lacus jumped a little.

"I'm going to study at archangel high tomorrow?" repeated Lacus.

Athrun stared at her in shock "Y-you..you can't"

"Eh?" asked Lacus innocently.

Athrun stared at her expression "Shit, I can't argue with her with that look" thought Athrun "I-I mean you can" said Athrun

"Really? I'm glad you're not against it" said Lacus smiling sweetly at Athrun.

"Y-yeah" Stuttered Athrun, then he sighed. He don't want Cagalli to know that Lacus is his fiancé.

* * *

The next day

Cagalli woke up, and went to her school, on their way to school, they saw a crowd of students,

"What's happening?" asked Cagalli, then they saw Dearka and their friends was there looking at something, they went near them, "What's wrong?" asked Cagalli.

"Well, Athrun's fiancé is coming, she's going to study here starting today" explained Dearka, while looking at the Blue car that was going to park at the direction where the students are looking and gathering.

"What?!" asked a surprise Kira, Cagalli was startled by her brother's reaction, then she felt a stab on her heart "His fiancé is going to study here?" thought Cagalli. "Why the hell Am I hurt?" thought Cagalli then she looked at Athrun's car that was done on it's parking, then Athrun came out of the car, and hurriedly went to the other side to open the door for his fiancé, Students was all gossiping and murmuring about them, they all shouted when Lacus came out on the car. Lacus smiled at them sweetly, waving at them.

Cagalli was shocked "Lacus is Athrun's……fiancé?" thought Cagalli.

"Lacus" mumbled painfully, and shocking by Kira.

Then Cagalli came to a realization, That time when Kira said that Athrun was lucky, and Kira's painful expression, and the time when he suddenly walked out of the cafeteria, it's all because, Lacus, the one he loves, was actually, his best friend's fiancé?! The hell!

Cagalli walked towards Athrun really angry,

"Oh Cagalli" said Athrun nervously.

SLAP!

Everyone gasped,

"Oh my" said Lacus shockingly.

"Cagalli" muttered Kira shockingly.

Athrun was stunned, then he stared at Cagalli's face, there are tears in her eyes, he doesn't know why.

"I can't believe I actually thought yesterday that you're not as bad as other celebrities, but I'm wrong, you're worse than those stupid celebrities that I hate!!!" yelled Cagalli then she ran of, a tear formed on her eyes, not because of the pain that she's feeling, but because she really felt sorry for her brother, Kira.

* * *

haha that's 3 chappy for now, whew, send a review, till next time, gotta go to school, and by the way i'll make Meer here a bit nice, like in gsd, in gsd she's not really that bad...ok? see yaaaah!!


	8. In Love

I'm back, thanks for the reviews, and I'm Really sorry about the errors, I'm not really good in speaking in English .

Anyway, have fun reading guys

* * *

"Shit! I'm so stupid! I actually slapped him in front of everyone, and ran away?" thought the blonde haired girl named Cagalli who was now sitting on her bed, slapping her own head because of her stupidity.

**(Flashback)**

Cagalli ran as fast as she could with tears on her eyes not even realizing that she went to her house, She rubbed her tears, and went back to her strong side, she stayed there for the whole day, she don't want to see Athrun and Lacus at that time, She was embarrass of what she did, but Athrun deserved it anyway.

**(End of Flashback)**

Cagalli lay down and cover her face with her arms, then suddenly she heard the door opened, and she knew that It was Kira and Stellar, it's already there dismissal, Cagalli didn't even bother to change her position, She expects Kira to scold her, she heard footsteps at the stairs, then her door opened.

"Don't even think about" said Cagalli, as she was still covering her face with her arms. Then she became confused because Kira didn't reply, so she sat down and stared at her Twin brother. "Kira?"

Kira went near Cagalli and sat beside her, Suddenly Kira hugged her.

"H-hey?" said Cagalli surprisingly.

"Cagalli" whispered Kira in a gentle and soft voice "Thank you"

"Huh?" said Cagalli as she finally stared at her twin who was smiling at her.

"I know you did that because of me, I'm really touched but, you don't have to slap him like that" said Kira while smiling.

"That bastard deserved it" mumbled Cagalli, not staring at Kira.

Kira shook his head "No, it's fine really, we can't do anything if they are engaged already, it's their fathers decision, and besides, Athrun doesn't know that I like Lacus so-"said Kira but was cut of by Cagalli

"Then tell him!" shouted Cagalli angrily.

Kira sighed, then smiled at Cagalli "You don't have to worry about me"

Cagalli stared at him annoyingly; Kira just gave her a smile then pat her head "Apologize to him tomorrow okay?" then Kira left.

"Never" thought Cagalli, then she laid down on her bed, and sleep

Cagalli woke up, with her heart pounding on her chest, she looked at the time, and sighed, then she went downstairs to eat her breakfast, and walked together with Kira and Stellar to school. As they entered the school gate, Cagalli was confused when she noticed that almost everyone was whispering while looking at her, some are glaring.

"Okaaaaaay, what did I Do?" asked Cagalli to Kira and Stellar.

"Cagalli, I have to go now to my class, Be really careful ok?" Whispered Kira worriedly.

"Cagalli-nechan, stay away from evil eyes" said Stellar worriedly then she left to go to her class with Kira.

"What? I don't get it" mumbled Cagalli confusingly.

Then she walked past those people, she heard them whispering.

"Is she the one?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"She's ugly"

"How dare she hurt him like that!"

"She's just a nobody"

Cagalli lose her temper and face them "Look, I don't know what I did to all of you but can you just leave me alone?!!!" yelled Cagalli.

"Hah! You still have courage after what you did?!" shouted one of the girls.

"I don't know what you're all talking about" answered Cagalli.

"Girls, I'll take it from here" a voice said behind the crowd of girls who are all glaring at Cagalli. It was Fllay with Meer on her side. "Well, hello Yula"

"What do you want?" snapped Cagalli.

"Acting innocent now are we? You hurt the most popular guy here in Archangel, and my Bestfriend's soon to be husband" said Fllay while smirking.

"Ah, you're talking about Zala?" answered Cagalli irritatingly.

"WE girls don't allow someone to hurt him!" shouted the other girls who was now surrounding her

"Now apologize to him! Kiss his shoe!" Yelled Fllay while Meer was just nodding approving of Fllay.

"What do you think he is?! A prince?! Sheesh You guys are all crazy" said Cagalli as she was going to walk away but the girls blocked her.

"You can't get away with us Yula, Apologize? Or else you will get hurt" said Fllay evily.

"What are you all guys to him?! My God! Are you all his Girlfriend?!" said Cagalli as she rolled her eyes

"We are his fan girls!" yelled a girl.

"That's stupid" yelled Cagalli back.

"What did you say?!" asked Fllay angrily as she was getting ready to pull Cagalli's hair, then Suddenly a soft voice stopped them.

"My, May I know what's happening here?" asked a soft, gentle voice behind the fan girls, they all turned and saw Lacus Clyne, smiling at them.

"Y-you?" asked Meer shockingly as she stared at Lacus.

"Yes?" asked Lacus smiling at Meer.

"C-clyne" muttered Fllay as she gritted her teeth then she held Meer's hand "Let's go everyone" then they all left Glaring at Cagalli.

Cagalli stared at her savior, Lacus, the Celebrity that she likes, and the fiancé of the person whom she hates the most. Cagalli gulped then walk away quickly.

Cagalli was walking not even looking back, so she can avoid Lacus, Then she turned Back to see if Lacus was already not in sight, then she fell in shock when she saw that Lacus was smiling at her, she was just a few inches away from her.

Lacus giggled at Cagalli's reaction, and then she gave her hand to help Cagalli stand up "Hi Cagalli, I'm Lacus"

"What are you?! Sonic the Hedgedog!?" shouted Cagalli still looking at Lacus shockingly.

Lacus laughed softly "No wonder he likes you, you're funny Cagalli" said Lacus.

Then Cagalli finally took Lacus hands shyly, then she stared at Lacus "How did you know my name?" asked Cagalli ignoring the 'no wonder he likes you' sentence.

"Athrun told me so much about you, you're Kira's sister right?" asked Lacus warmly.

"Of course he will tell his fiancé that there's this girl that annoys him" thought Cagalli, "y-yeah?" stuttered Cagalli.

"You really look like him!" exclaimed Lacus happily as she clasped her hands, "Hope we can be best of friends!"

Cagalli blinked, she never thought that Lacus was so innocent and like a child, she reminds her of Stellar a little "Wow, she's really nice unlike Meer" thought Cagalli.

"I haven't seen Kira yet, do you know where he is?" asked Lacus seriously looking around.

"Ah, he's in class" said Cagalli.

"Oh, what's your class?" asked Lacus smiling at her.

"Er, History, you?" answered Cagalli.

"What a coincidence, we're in the same class!" said Lacus happily.

Cagalli sweat dropped, then smiled, she likes Lacus as a Friend like. Then they walk together to go to there Class, while walking they are talking, sure is, Lacus is really talkative.

"I was amazed yesterday" said Lacus.

"huh?"

"When you slapped Athrun, that was really brave of you" said Lacus happily.

"wha-? Er, you're not mad about that?" asked Cagalli as she stared at Lacus on the corner of her eye.

"Of course not, Why should I? I don't know what Athrun did to you but I heard that you don't like him"

"very much" answered Cagalli.

Lacus giggled "He's really a nice guy"

Cagalli pouted then she changed the topic "Aren't you surprised to see that you have a look alike here?"

Lacus shook her head smiling "Actually I was, I'm really happy yesterday when I found out that there's this Girl named Meer who looks just like me, meaning she likes my song or the way I look, but A while ago, when I saw her there, not treating you nice, I don't know" said Lacus as she bowed her head.

Cagalli just stared at her then they arrived at their room, and went in, then sat on their seats and listen to their teacher.

* * *

Hours later..RIIIIIING! Cagalli stood up and put her things on her back and went to the cafeteria, she inhaled deeply, ready to face Athrun, then she went in, as Usual, there are still people glaring at her, then she find Kira, and sat at their table, she noticed that Athrun,Dearka,Shinn and Yzak was not there.

Kira noticed Cagalli who is turning her head searching for someone "They're not here Cagalli

Cagalli stared at Kira "Huh?"

"The vamps are not here, they have Pictorial and recording today" explained Miriallia, as she was eating her sandwich.

"Ah" was Cagalli can say

"Hey Cags? Did they hurt you?" whispered Shiho as she leaned to Cagalli closer.

"What?" asked Cagalli.

"You know, those fan girls" said Shiho

"Oh, nope, they didn't do anything" lied Cagalli.

Auel laughed "you're really great yesterday Cagalli"

Cgaalli laughed sarcastically "ha-ha very funny auel"

Then Suddenly Stellar and Lacus came, Stellar hugged Cagalli and she sat with them, putting her tray on their table.

Kira was nervous; he can feel Lacus' presence on his back.

"Hey Lacus" greeted Miriallia.

"Hello everyone" greeted Lacus' back, then she stared at Kira's back that was facing her "Hello Kira, long time no see"

Kira gulped, then he turned to look at Lacus "H-hi" stuttered Kira blushingly.

Cagalli cleared her throat "Er Kira we have to go, the Principal said that he have to talk to us" lied Cagall "Right guys?" said Cagalli as she blinked at their friends.

Auel, Shiho, and Miriallia are confused "Huh? What are you talki-" said Shiho but she was cut of by Stellar

"Shiho-nechan! Let's go! Or principal will get mad" said Stellar as she pulled Shiho's hands, she gets what Cagalli was saying.

Then, they left with a confuse look, but Cagalli just pulled them to another table far away from Kira and Lacus.

"Ok? Cagalli what the hell is going on?" asked a confuse Shiho, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Cagalli sighed "Sorry, it's just, they need to be alone for a while, that's all I can do for Kira"

"Huh?" said Miriallia, they are all really confuse now.

Cagalli chuckled "Actually.." said Cagalli then she told them everything.

* * *

Kira was really nervous, his hands are sweating

"Can I sit here?" asked Lacus' smiling at Kira.

Kira nodded while blushing.

Lacus smiled at him, "you've grown up Kira"

"U-uh y-yeah, y-y-y-you t-too" stuttered a nervous Kira

Lacus giggled "You're still the Kira I know, when I'm talking to you always stutter" said Lacus then she laughed.

Kira blushed

Lacus hold Kira's hair to see his face clearly. "What's wrong?"

Kira blushed like a red tomato.

"n-nothing"

"Kira, tell me, you're sweating! Are you okay?" asked Lacus worriedly as she hold Kira's forehead.

Kira finally stared at Lacus "She really look like an angel, her baby blue gentle eyes, her milky white skin, her pink soft lips, her beautiful curly pink hair, her sweet smell, her perfect cute nose, her presence, SHIT!" thought Kira then suddenly his nose bleed.

"Kira! You're nose is bleeding!" shouted Lacus worriedly as she stood up, and search for a tissue on their table.

Kira touch his nose and look at his hands, there was blood, "I-I'M SORRY LACUS!!!!" shouted Kira shyly while blushing then he ran away, leaving the confuse and worried Lacus there.

* * *

at the Studio.

"Argh! I'm tired, I rather go to school than this" shouted an annoyed Yzak as he sat down.

"You rather go to school, or you just want to see Shiho?" teased Dearka.

"What did you say!!!?" shouted Yzak as he stood up going to punch Dearka.

"Hey stop!" said Shinn as he holds Yzak's hands.

Dearka laughed "Don't hide it Yzak, I know you like her"

"I do not!!!"

Then Dearka noticed Athrun who was sitting quietly beside them "Still thinking about the slap?" asked Dearka while smirking then he laughed.

Athrun chuckled "She's really something" said Athrun then he put his hands to his head and stared at the ceiling smiling.

Yzak, Shinn, and Dearka stared at him surprisingly.

"Well, what do we have here? A two timing Athrun?" teased Dearka.

Athrun stared at them confusingly "Huh?"

"Poor Lacus" said Shinn while shaking his head.

"I don't know what you are all talking about"

"Oh c'mon Athrun, it's ok to love 2 girls" said Dearka as he wrapped his arms at Athrun's shoulders.

"Huh?" said Athrun.

"You already have a fiancé and yet you're falling for someone" said Dearka.

"What? No I'm not, what made you guys think that? And I actually don't love Lacus, I love her just a friend or sister, our engagement was just arranged by our fathers" explained Athrun.

"Oh really?" asked Dearka teasingly.

"Yeah! I'm not In love guys! You are all funny" said Athrun

"This guy is completely dense to his own feelings" said Yzak as he rolled his eyes.

Dearka sighed "he didn't even get who we are referring to" thought Dearka then he laid down "I wonder how's Miriallia."

"I'm actually thinking of a sweet way to make her love me" added Dearka.

"Speaking of ways, guys, I need advise" said Shinn.

"Advise in?" asked Athrun.

"Well, you see, I actually like, Kira, and Cagalli's cousin" said Shinn while blushing.

"Hah! I knew it! Give her presents, or bring her home always" advised Deaka.

Then Dearka, Shinn and Yzak was still talking about it, while Athrun closed his eyes and relaxed, He can see a picture of a blonde haired girl with fierce beautiful golden eyes on his mind, he smiled.

* * *

Finish! Send a review!sorry about the errors ^^ xoxo


	9. Holiday

Good evening.. . thanks for the reviews, actually I'm not feeling well today, I'm lacking sleep -.-, anyways, I updated immediately because I can't update this story this weekend for some reasons, even next week because of classes, but I'll try next week end

Thanks for the reviewers again.:D have fun -_-

* * *

After 3 weeks the Vamps still haven't showed up in school, maybe they're really busy about their career, and as Usual Those evil fan girls keep on getting on my nerves, but Lacus was always there to be my savior, but sometimes she's absent, being a celebrity is a busy person after all, Then Stellar was also doing good on her career, these past few weeks she's not attending school because of her pictorials, I'm happy for her, Then Kira? He was really trying his best to be a great photographer, even though he already saw Lacus, he still dreams to work with her, But he's really no use when it comes to talking to Lacus, every time he talks to her, his nose always bleed, damn, my brother is really silly and funny, Now, it's a holiday, at last! No evil fan girls, no home works like hell, no hearing of the vamps names even though I didn't see them on school these past few weeks, no love letters from those crazy boys, Peace at last! Well at least for now.

Cagalli smiled then she put her hands on the back of her head, then she inhaled deeply and exhaled, then she relaxed on a chair. She was alone on her house, Kira and Stellar as usual are busy even though it's a holiday, geeez their boss or manager must give them a break!, then the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Cagalli.

"Hey Cagz! Are you busy?" asked the voice from the other line. It was Shiho.

"No why?"

"Well, want to go shopping?"

"Shopping? Er, I'll pass; I'm not really a shopaholic kind of girl"

"Shut up Cagalli, you'll go whether you like it or not! This is our first time shopping together with you and Lacus you know" said Shiho on the other line with an annoyed voice.

Cagalli groaned "Wait, Lacus is coming?"

"Yup yup! Miriallia also, of course no boys allowed, Stellar can also come with us"

"She can't come, she's busy with her modeling"

"Oh, too bad, so you'll come right? Right?"

Cagalli groaned again "Fine, but don't make me wear those disgusting stuff okay?"

Shiho giggled "Okay okay, see you at Onogoro mall, bye"

Cagalli hang up the phone and sighed, she thought this will be her resting day." well at least no blue haired bastard freak, that's okay I guess" thought Cagalli, then she stood up, and changed her clothes, she's wearing a jeans, and a Green t-shirt, then she get a paper and write a letter

_"Kira,_

_I'm going to Onogoro mall with Shiho, Miriallia and Lacus okay? They invited me, so don't panic if you notice that I'm not home_

_Your sister_

_Cagalli"_

Cagalli sighed, Kira is getting overprotective, then she wears her rubber shoes and find a taxi to go to Onogoro mall, When he arrived, She was greeted by Miriallia and the others. Miriallia was wearing a orange skirt, and a orange t-shirt while Shiho is wearing a long sleeve shirt, and pants, and Lacus was wearing her pink dress, and she tied her hair up, and hide it on her cup for disguise.

"I'm really glad you can come with us Cagalli" said Lacus while smiling.

Cagalli smiled a little, then she sighed again, then she was pulled by Miriallia, then they went to every store, Cagalli groned "Geez they're like girls who saw clothes for the first time" thought Cagalli irritatingly.

"Hey guys this one is cute don't you think?" asked Miriallia while she's checking a green off shoulder dress if it look good on her.

"That's cute Mir" said Lacus

"Hmmm, I'll try it on" said Miriallia then she went to the fitting room.

"Where's Kira Cagalli?" asked Lacus

"He's at work" said Cagalli.

Shiho cleared her throat "Do you like Kira Lacus?" Shiho knew that Kira likes Lacus, because Cagalli told them (in chapter 8)

Lacus flushed "what? Why do you ask? N-no, well, I like him, but, It doesn't mean that I LOVE HIM, I mean, I know he likes somebody else already, so I'm not suppose to like him" said Lacus shyly.

Cagalli and Shiho looked at each other then burst out laughing

Lacus stared at them confusingly and shyly.

"That's not you Lacus" said Cagalli while laughing

"What?" asked Lacus confusingly.

"So you like him?" said Shiho while smirking.

Lacus blushed

"That's ok Lacus, Zala doesn't deserve you anyway, just date Kira" said Cagalli easily.

Shiho laughed "Silly Cagalli, but Lacus what are your plans, I mean, do you really love Athrun?"

Lacus shook her head "I like him, as a friend"

"Then why don't you cancel your engagement?"

"Sir Zala doesn't want us to cancel it unless we already like someone else, so We respect him" said Lacus calmly.

"But you already like someone else Lacus" exclaimed Shiho.

"Y-yeah, but, what about Athrun? I don't think he's liking someone, unless" said Lacus, then she stared at Cagalli.

"What?" asked Cagalli while raising her eyebrow.

Lacus shook her head then smiled "Nothing"

Then Miriallia came out at fitting room with a gloomy face "Just as I thought, this doesn't suit me"

"Awww, you can find other clothes Milly" suggested Shiho.

Then suddenly Miriallia's face brightened up, "I think this is perfect for someone" said Miriallia as she smiled evilly then stared at Cagalli.

Cagalli stepped back "Don't even think about it Milly" snapped Cagalli, Then Shiho grabbed her arms, with Miriallia helping her, Lacus is just watching them giggling.

"No! NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE ME WEAR THAT DRESS!" yelled Cagalli desperately as she struggled.

"YES YOU ARE!" said shiho, then they put her to the fitting room and changed her clothes.

After 3 minutes.

"Lacus, look, out new Cagalli! Tadaa!" said Miriallia happily as she presented Cagalli who went out of the fitting room.

Cagalli was clenching her fist, and she was bowing down while blushing

Lacus clasped her hands "You're pretty Cagalli!"

"I hate this" muttered Cagalli under her breathe.

Then Shiho pulled Cagalli out of the store, every boys are staring at her gaping.

"I can't take this, I'm going back!" shouted Cagalli as she turned to go back at the fitting room, but Shiho stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere desert rose" said Shiho mockingly.

Cagalli groaned, then they almost walked around the mall, until they were all tired, and sit at the corner of the fountain for a while.

"Can you imagine? Almost every boys on this mall asked Cagalli's no. and name!" exclaimed Miriallia happily.

"Well, Cagalli is really pretty" said Lacus.

"Too bad she's hiding her own beauty" mocked Shiho

"That's it! I'm going to take this of!" shouted Cagalli.

"Ooops remember Cagalli, I have your clothes" teased Shiho as she swayed her index finger.

"Then I'll just buy clothes!!!" yelled Cagalli then she ran of

Miriallia and Shiho laughed, while Lacus giggled.

* * *

"I can't believe I trusted Shiho, next time, I'll not go with them to the mall anymore!" thought Cagalli, as she gritted her teeth, she didn't know that there was an ice cream on the floor, and she stepped on it, she slipped, but someone caught her, she stared at the person who have caught her, it was a guy wearing a hood with shades, she can't see clearly the features of his face.

"S-sorry" mumbled Cagalli, as she shoved the guy's hands.

The guy didn't replied, he was just looking at her, and that scared Cagalli out "Er sorry again, b-bye" said Cagalli but the guy grabbed her arms. "Hey! What's your problem! I said I'm sorry!!!" shouted Cagalli.

"You look amazing" said the mysterious guy.

"Shut up!" yelled Cagalli as she thought that this guy is one of the guys who will ask her name and no., then suddenly a voice buts in.

"No way, Cagalli? Cagalli Yula?!" shouted another guy, who is wearing a cup, with shades.

"Do I know you?!" shouted Cagalli.

Then the guy, take of his shades a little for Cagalli to see his eyes.

Cagalli's eyes widened "D-dearka!"

Dearka put his shades back "Correct! Wow you look pretty in dress"

Cagalli was shocked, then he stared at the two guys beside Dearka, the other is wearing a bonnet also wearing shades, while the other one has white hair, but it was tied up and he was also wearing shades, then Cagalli realized "Vamps?!" yelled Cagalli surprisingly, Shinn was the one wearing bonnet, while Yzak was the one whose hair is tied up. "Then that means this person is" thought Cagalli as she stared at the guy who was still holding her hand

* * *

This was really short, I'm really sorry . it's just I'm really sleepy now, need to rest, send a review okay? Goodnight guys


	10. A date?

Lol I got my free time today so I decided to update this, and maybe I can also update again tomorrow, just maybe, and I'm sure after tomorrow I'll not going to update maybe for 5 days, anyway, I'm REALLY REEEAAALLY sorry about the errors, especially when Dearka called her Cagalli Yula athha, I totally forgot about that haha xD, and sometimes I type Not noticing the misspelled words . I'm really sorrrrrrrryyyyyyy, I'm happy for those who reviewed, so a big thank you To all of my reviewers :D

* * *

"ZALA!" yelled an annoyed Cagalli to the guy who was still holding her wrist.

The guy in front of her just smiled and nod.

"let go of me! You bastard!" shouted Cagalli angrily as she struggled that she accidentally hit Athrun on the face, but she ignored it and ran away.

Athrun blinked 2 times, confused and stunned, then he held his left red cheek, then suddenly Dearka laughed

"Strike two!" mocked Dearka while laughing.

Athrun chuckled "Shut up!" said Athrun as he playfully punched Dearka on his arm, then he motioned a sign that he will follow Cagalli, then he left.

* * *

"Damn damn damn damn! This day is my worst Holiday! I thought this will be my peaceful day! Until Shiho invited me to go shopping which is not my thing! Then forced me to wear this ugly dress! Then now, I met that stupid heartless bastard!" thought Cagalli while going to a shop where she can buy shirts and pants, but actually she admits that a small part of her was happy when she saw Athrun again after 3 weeks.

Then she arrived at the store and bought a red t-shirt and a soldier looking pants, then she immediately changed her clothes, and went near to the cashier "You can take this dress, I don't want it"

"But miss" replied the Cashier, then someone buts in.

"Isn't it rude for you to give that dress to somebody else, I'm sure someone bought that for you" said the voice behind her.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, and ignored the voice "Just take it!" yelled Cagalli to the Cashier that made the Cashier jump.

"But"

"Sorry about my girlfriend here, she's just having a bad day" said Athrun as he put his arms around Cagalli's shoulder, and give the Cashier his heartthrob famous smile that made the cashier blush.

Cagalli groaned and shooed Athrun's hands, then she walked away, "Sorry, bye" said Athrun as he give the cashier a charming smile again, then he followed Cagalli.

"May I ask you? why are you mad at me since Lacus came to school?" asked Athrun while following Cagalli.

Cagalli ignored him

Then Athrun grabbed her arm "What did I do?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli stared at him, glaring "You think about it yourself!" then Cagalli walked away again.

"But I still can't find a reason, unless, you've fallen in love with me and your jealous that Lacus is attending the same school with us" said Athrun while smirking slightly.

Cagalli blushed a little, but she hide it, because that's one of the reasons why she slapped him "Me? Fall in love with YOU?! hah! Impossible"

"Then why are you acting like that, I thought at the library I'm already ok to you" said Athrun.

"That's what you only thought"

"Cagalli" groaned Athrun.

But Cagalli was still walking ignoring him, then Athrun carried Cagalli again on his shoulder.

"What the! Put me down!!! You're not doing this again you idiot!" shouted Cagalli as she struggled.

Then they went outside to go to a park, then he put her inside the Ferris wheel, Cagalli was too late, it already started moving.

"I'll jump!" shouted Cagalli.

"You may" teased Athrun

"Argh!" groaned Cagalli then she was going to punch Athrun because of her angriness, But Athrun dodge it and he turned her and pushed her to sit while he was in front of her, so it was like Athrun was standing in front of her who is sitting, and cornered by Athrun's hands.

Cagalli was speechless, she blushed.

"You should act like a lady ms. Yula" said Athrun as he leaned Closer, to stare more clearly to her golden eyes. "Now, what did I do that made you mad?"

"Ask yourself!" snapped Cagalli.

Athrun just looked at her confusingly.

"You are his best friend and yet you didn't even notice that he likes her" mumbled Cagalli.

"Huh? Are you talking about Kira?" asked Athrun.

"Duh!" said Cagalli as she rolled her eyes.

"What about him?" asked Athrun confusingly.

"He likes Lacus, and yet you are engaged to her"

Athrun widened his eyes, and stood up straight not cornering Cagalli anymore with his hands "Kira…Likes Lacus?"

Cagalli just stared outside on the glass.

Athrun sat down "I didn't know"

"Yeah right" said Cagalli sarcastically.

"I should….apologize to Kira" mumbled Athrun.

"You really should!" shouted Cagalli.

Athrun sighed, then smiled "he's lucky to have a sister like you"

Cagalli stared at him confusingly

Athrun shook his head, then smiled "I'm also sorry"

"why?" asked Cagalli.

"For hurting your twin, I didn't do that on purpose, and I really deserve your slap"

"Oh, sorry…about..that I mean you deserve that but, Kira told me to apologize, and I'm sure that was kind a embarrassing so" mumbled Cagalli shyly as she remembered that Kira told her to apologize to him.

Athrun laughed "You're really cute" said Athrun while laughing, but this time he's not embarrass about saying it anymore.

Cagalli blushed "no I'm not"

"Yes you are" said Athrun sweetly and gently, then he caressed Cagalli's cheeks then he leaned closer, and closer…then…

* * *

This was also a short chapter, sorry, because i'm in a hurry,coz we got a new tape on wii! and I really want to play it now! haha, I'll try to update tomorrow, send a review! ^^


	11. Realization

Here's the next chaaaapppiee! Thanks for those who reviewed! Have fun

* * *

Athrun leaned closer and closer then he narrowed his eyes and wiped some dirt on her face. Cagalli who was now closing her eyes felt his hands wiped something on her face, she opened her eyes and blinked confusingly.

Athrun chuckled "What did you expect? I'm going to kiss you? Never!"

Cagalli clenched her fist "I did not!" yelled Cagalli

"Then why did you close your eyes?" asked Athrun mockingly while smirking.

Cagalli blushed "Just shut the fuck up!!" snapped Cagalli then look away.

Athrun chuckled "Anyway, how's Kira?" asked Athrun.

"Ah he's VERY fine! And you know what!? He's very happy because his bestfriend is his first love's fiancé!!" shouted Cagalli annoyingly still annoyed about her closing her eyes.

"I said I'm sorry okay? I'll apologize to him also" said Athrun.

"That will not change a thing" said Cagalli as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Athrun.

"Let me ask you first." Said Cagalli not looking into his eyes then she inhaled deeply and hold her breathe "Do you love Lacus?" asked Cagalli even though she doesn't want to hear his answer.

"Yeah" said Athrun

That stabbed an arrow to her chest.

"I love her as a sister" added Athrun.

Cagalli stared at him "Oh" said Cagalli who was a bit relieved. "Then break up with her besides Lacus likes someone else" said Cagalli.

"She does?!" asked Athrun surprisingly.

Cagalli nodded "I'm not trying to ruin your relationship but I think it's the best way to you three, look Kira likes Lacus but he's bestfriend is her fiancé, Lacus likes someone else but she's engaged with the man she don't love, while you? You're not in love with lacus like you've said, so if I were you just cancel your engagement, Lacus told us thet the only reason stopping her to cancel it because she is worried about you, she don't know if you agree with her or you already like someone" stated Cagalli.

Athrun bowed his head and think for a while "You're right I should but the problem is………my father".

Cagalli stared at him "You mean the chairman of zaft?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun nodded "He likes things to go his way"

"Now I know where you got your attitude from" mumbled Cagalli.

"I'm not like him!" shouted Athrun defending himself.

"Yeah right" said Cagalli sarcastically.

"Look I know you hate my guts but please get to know me first before hating me like forever! I'll show you that I'm not what you think I am!" explained Cagalli seriously looking at her golden eyes.

Cagalli stared back at his emerald eyes "Since you're already breaking up with Lacus I'll give you a chance" said Cagalli while smirking.

"So friends?" asked Athrun giving his hand to Cagalli to shake.

"I didn't say that we can become friends!"Yelled Cagalli.

Athrun laughed "ok ok"

Then they didn't even notice that they're already back at the ground, they got of the ferriswheel and looked around "By the way keep that dress okay? It really look good on you" said Athrun.

"The hell I care" mumbled Cagalli that only made Athrun smile.

* * *

"I wonder if Athrun already make up with Cagalli" said Dearka to his two friends.

"We don't know" answered Shinn.

"But don't you guys find it weird I mean I think Athrun is really interested with Cagalli" said Dearka.

"Maybe just because she's is Kira's sister" said Yzak in a 'I don't care tone'/

"Hmmm I'm not sure, hey wait do you guys think Miriallia and the others are also here on the mall? I mean we all know that Cagalli is not a girly person to go here, so there's a possibility that she's with Miriallia and the others" exclaimed Dearka happily.

"Hope not" said Yzak.

"That means Stellar must be here also!" said Shinn.

Dearka put his hands around shinn "Yeah!"

"I'm not going with you two to search for those useless girls" said Yzak as he rolled his eyes.

Then Dearka pulled Yzak's arm

"Hey!" shouted Yzak.

"You're coming with us!" said Dearka while pulling Yzak.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" shouted Cagalli annoyingly while searching for her friends.

"Calm down they're just here somewhere" said Athrun trying to calm Cagalli down.

"Hey I'm curious, why are you guys here anyways?" asked Cagalli.

"Well as you know we're working for 3 weeks, we just finished our new album yesterday so we're free again to do what we like to do again, why? Miss us?" asked Athrun teasingly.

Cagalli glared at him

Athrun sighed "Sorry" mumbled Athrun "Why do you hate celebrities so much anyway?" asked Athrun while they sit on the bench.

"Because they'Re not showing their true self to the camera" stated Cagalli irritatingly.

"That's showbiz of course" said Athrun.

"Huh?" asked Cagalli confusingly.

"You know in showbiz you really have to act nice or cool to gain fans unless you want to gain haters" explained Athrun.

"So the expert Is talking" said Cagalli sarcastically

"I'm just explaining it to you for you to understand" said Athrun giving her a warm smile.

Cagalli blushed "Shit! Why do I always feel this way everytime he's giving me that smile" thought Cagalli then she clears her throat "Ummm I'll just go home"

"What about Shiho and the others?" asked Athrun as he stand up.

"I'll just tell them that I'll be going home first" said Cagalli then she get her Cellphone and texted them that she's going home then suddenly her phone rang, Cagalli answered it

"THE HELL SIS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" shouted a worried paranoid voice on the other line that even Athrun heard it.

Athrun chuckled he already knew who it was.

"What the hell Kira do you want people to call me Deaf Cagalli?!" yelled Cagalli back.

"Where the fuck are you sis?! Why did you left my house without my permission?!" shouted Kira on the other line.

"Sheesh! Didn't you see my letter at the refrigerator?!"

"What are you talking abou-!" then pause "Oh,….yeah….there's a letter, sorry" said Kira in a embarrassing tone.

"Geez Kira you're getting more and more paranoid you know?" said Cagalli irritatingly.

"I'm sorry so how are you guys there?"

"I don't know I've parted ways with them, I'm on my way home"

"Oh I see, be careful okay? Or do you want me to pick you up?"

"No thanks, bye" said Cagalli then she hung up and face Athrun "So I'm going home, thanks for irritating me today" said Cagalli.

Athrun laughed a little "wait I'll bring you home" volunteered Athrun

"I don't want to" said Cagalli.

"No I mean I need to talk to Kira about you know? So let me just bring you home" said Athrun.

Cagalli stared at him for a while "ok" then they went to his car and head to Kira's house, the whole trip was silent, Cagalli can only hear her heart pounding on her chest, she don't understand why she was nervous being alone with him even though she have been on his car with him 2 times already. Then they arrived at Kira's house, Cagalli went out of the car with Athrun then she knocked on the door, Kira opened it. And his eyes widened when he saw the disguise guy beside her.

"you two were…together?" said Kira like he was betrayed.

"We saw each other at the mall" explained Athrun hoping that Kira's protective mode will not come out.

"Oh really?" asked Kira not believing his best friend.

"Duh Kira! What made you think that we dated! Geeez!!" said Cagalli annoyingly as she passed through Kira and went straight upstairs to her room.

Then Kira stared at Athrun seriously.

"Kira, we need to talk" said Athrun

"What do we need to talk about?! Don't even think about proposing to my sister!" shouted Kira.

"Athrun coughed "Of course not! Um you see I just wanted to apologize" said Athrun as he scratched his head.

"Why? Don't tell me you touched her and made babies with her!!!!??? You bastard!" shouted Kira as he was going to punch Athrun but Athrun caught it.

"The hell Kira! Will you just listen to me first!!" snapped Athrun losing his temper, then he inhaled then exhaled "it's about Lacus" said Athrun calming himself down.

"Why?! Did something bad happened to her?!" asked Kira worriedly.

Athrun shook his head then smiled "I just want to apologize for hurting you, I didn't mean to, I didn't know that you like Lacus so sorry" apologized Athrun.

"Ah" said Kira weakly.

"I'm really sorry" said Athrun.

"Nah, that's ok" said Kira as he pat Athrun's shoulder.

"I'm planning to cancel our engagement" said Athrun.

"What?! Why? What about Lacus?" asked Kira shockingly.

"I'll talk to her about it, I'm sure she'll agree with me" said Athrun.

* * *

Cagalli went straight to her bed and laid down, her cheeks is still burning hot, she touched it and closed her eyes, the pounding of her chest, her red cheeks, her uneasiness when she's with him, everything! She finally realized that those means one thing. She's in love………….with Athrun Zala.

* * *

Done! Send a review okay? Okay? Okay?? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back!! Waaa so sorry for the really late update! Because our DSL, and p.c. broke, it took a long time to repair the DSL, so for now i'm just using my brother's laptop, anyway thanks for the reviews guys ^^ here's chapter 12! Have fun!!!**

* * *

I never thought that a girl like me will fall in love, and for all the guys that I know I fell in love with a celebrity. I don't know why, even though I hate him why did I still fell for him? I can't believe that i'm turning like those girls who are really inlove with those stupid celebrities, well I can't blame his fan girls to like him. Look at him, navy shiny blue hair, emerald eyes that can really melt your heart, not to mention the beautiful eyes that i've ever seen,his voice that I find Sexy, He is also the son of the chairman of Zaft, He is a gentleman, a celebrity, He is like a Prince, a prince that every girls are dying to be his princess, Overall he is perfect. But why do I hate him for the first place? Is it because he is a celebrity? Or maybe my brain is just having a fight with my heart? No..no no no this is bad, I shouldn't fall for him, for God's sake Cagalli he's one of those annoying celebrity wake up!

Cagali opened her eyes and slapped herself "Argh stupid heart!" groaned Cagalli.

Then suddenly the door shut open "Sis! Is there something wrong?" asked Kira worriedly with his eyes wide open.

Cagalli stared at Kra surprisingly "You do know what's the meaning of privacy Kira, knock first before you enter! Geeez" said Cagalli while rolling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I heard you screaming so I hurriedly went here" apologized Kira.

"I- I was screaming?" asked Cagali while blushing.

"Yeah you were screaming like crazy, I thought you're possessed by some demon" joked Kira, then he laughed a little.

Cagalli blushed she didn't know that she was screaming, Kira sat beside Cagalli "what's wrong?" asked Kira.

Cagalli sighed Kira may be overprotective but he is still a sweet brother "Umm I was just having a nightmare" lied Cagalli.

"uh-huh nightmare about Athrun?" asked Kira.

"What?!" asked Cagalli surprisingly that she fell on the floor while blushing.

"Well you're shouting his name" explained Kira.

"u—uugh yeah i'm having a nightmare about him" lied Cagalli.

"o-kay? You sure huh?" asked Kira worriedly.

"Yeah! Damn right i'm sure!" answered Cagalli.

"hmm ok, you can sleep beside me if you're scared" said Kira

THUD!

"i'M NOT A SCAREDY CAT KIRA! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" said Cagalli as she threw a pillow to him

Kira chuckled "okay okay, I guess you're really ok, goodnight" said Kira then he left her room.

"Stupid Kira" muttered Cagalli under her breathe.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli woke up, and she stared at herself on the mirror "I have to fall out of love" thought Cagalli, then she brushed her teeth and took a bath, she went downstairs to eat breakfast with Kira and Stellar, and went to school.

Cagalli glared at her surroundings with a fighting spirit searching for a certain blue hair, then she found Vamps surrounded by those fan girls again.

"There they Are" said Kira who is feeling sorry for them.

Stellar stared at Shinn who was signing an autograph from his fangirls, then he suddenly get hugged by one of his fangirls, Stellar frowned "I'm going to my class" said Stellar sadly then she left.

Kira sighed while Cagalli stared at the place where Stellar left then to Shinn "That bastard!" shouted Cagalli as she's going to charge Shinn, but Kira stopped her.

"oops calm down, if you fight Shinn, do you think Stellar will be happy about that?" asked Kira.

Cagalli shooed Kira's hands then she just left angrily.

Kira sighed.

The classes already started on Archangel high, Cagalli was having science, then after 6 hours, it's already their dismissal.

Cagalli,Shiho,Lacus,Mir,and Stellar went to their lockers to put their things.

"I just remembered something, Cagalli do you know what the hell happened yesterday at the mall when you left?!" asked Mir irritatingly.

"No why?" asked Cagalli.

"Well bad luck really followed us, we saw Shinn, Dearka and Yzak there." Said Shiho.

"oh" said Cagalli.

"What do you mean oh! You know how much we hate them right? I mean I hate Dearka! Shiho hates Yzak!" shouted Miriallia.

Cagalli laughed "Yeah I know, gladly I didn't see them on the mall" lied Cagalli.

"yeah Athrun's not with them also, so you're really a lucky girl cags" said Miriallia as she rolled her eyes.

"u-u-uh y-yeah" stuttered Cagalli.

"Shinn is the quiet one yesterday actually" said Shiho.

"well that's because Stellar's not theeeere" mocked Miriallia as she stared at Stellar who is frowning, "hey what's wrong?"

Cagalli clenched her fist "Shinn is so dense, he even letting his fan girl hug him" said Cagalli.

"wow, that's new" said Shiho.

"Maybe Shinn is just doing his job as a celebrity" said Lacus.

"Yeah right" said Cagalli as she rolled her eyes then Suddenly someone called Stellar's name.,they turned ans saw Shinn, running towards them

"Hey Stellar i've been looking all over for you" said Shinn while catching his breathe.

"y-you are?" stuttered Stellar.

"Y-yeah well actually i was g-going to ask you, you know, if you're free, um, eat, us, restaurant?" stuttered Shinn while blushing.

Miriallia and Shiho laughed "ohhh cute little blushing Shinn" teased Shiho and Miriallia.

"shut up!" shouted Shinn while blushing

"Wait buster! Let's talk" said Cagalli. Then she pulled shinn to a corner.

"Are you playing with my cousin's feelings?" whispered Cagalli.

"no of course!" answered Shinn.

"Oh really? Do you like her or not?!" asked Cagalli.

"what?! Um" answered Shinn while blushing like a red tomato

"Answer me honestly or you'll be dead meat" said Cagalli while giving him her evil eyes.

Shinn gulped "i,-i do"

Then Lacus suddenly laughed, "give him a chance a Cagalli, I know Shinn, i'm sure he will not hurt her" said Lacus while smiling.

Cagalli stared at shinn for a while, "ok, if you hurt her i'll definitely kill you!" shouted Cagalli.

"ok, I promise I wont" said Shinn while smling then he went to Steallar. "so?"

Stellar nodded while blushing,

"That's great! I'll promise i'll take care of her" said Shinn then he held Stellar's hands, and they left.

"Wow those two really look good together" said Miriallia

"They are so not! Said Cagalli.

Lacus giggled "Don't worry Cagalli I can see that Shinn really likes Stellar.

"Yeah I know and Stellar also like him that's why I hate it." Mumbled Cagalli.

Shiho laughed "Cagalli Stellar is not a child anymore"

"I know" said Cagalli.

"Oh shoot gotta go I still have meeting with the student council, bye! See you guys on Monday" said Shiho then she left.

"I think i'll be going also bye lacus and cagalli" then Miriallia also left.

Then suddenly they heard a voice calling lacus' name, it was a voice that Cagalli don't want to hear.

"Hi Athrun" greeted Lacus.

"You done?" asked Athrun while panting.

"almost" answered Lacus while smiling.

"Cagalli stared at them "g-going somewhere?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah we're going to talk to Sir Clyne and my father, sooo.....I can't bring you home tonight" said Athrun while blushing,

Cagalli looked away she doesn't want to see his cute blushing face, it only makes her heart fall for more.

Lacus stared at them blinking then she smiled, she opened her locker and love letters fell on the floor

"Oh my" said Lacus

"you'll get used to it Lacus" said Athrun then he laughed.

"Are you okay with this?" whispered Cagalli to Athrun

"About what?" asked Athrun

"About your FIANCE getting love letters from other guys" said Cagalli as she emphasized the word Fiance

"Nah, and I already told you that i'll cancel out engagement" said Athrun while smiling and looking at Lacus

Cagalli smiled "Why are you here anyway? Shiho said the student council has a meeting"

"Yeah, I don't want to attend" said Athrun while smiling at Cagalli

Cagalli blushed and she turned away "nice president huh"

Athrun chukled.

Then Cagalli opened her locker and love letters also fall on the floor "AGAIN?!" groaned Cagalli, then she picked it up and put it on her bag.

Athrun clenched his fist then he pulled Lacus hardly "let's go"

"what?" asked Lacus surprisingly.

Then Lacus and Athrun was now out of sight.

"What just happened?" asked Cagalli while blinking.

* * *

Athrun drove going to his house with Lacus beside him, Lacus giggled "I didn't know you're the jealous type" said Lacus.

Athrun cleared his throat "I don't know what you're talking about Lacus" said Athrun.

Lacus just smiled.

Then they arrived at Athrun's mansion, then saw Siegel and Patrick inside., Lacus kissed his father on his cheek then they all sat down

"Now what do you want us to talk about?" asked Patrick

"About our engagement" said Athrun seriously.

"what about it?" asked Patrick

"we're both not ready for this father" said Athrun

"We already talk about this Athrun" groaned Patrick angrily.

"We're just friends, and we're still young, father, you know that, you're just doing this for plant and zaft, you're doing this for yourself, I just remembered mother always telling me to do what's right for me, and to make sure that i'll be happy with it, i'm just doing what my mother says" answered Athrun.

Patrick banged his fist "don't use your mother on this Athrun!" shouted Patrick.

Lacus was just sitting quietly, they know that it will be hard deaing with Athrun's father. Then Suddenly Siegel buts in "Patrick, I agree" said Siegel.

"What?!" shouted Patrick.

"I want my lacus to be happy, patrick, sorry to say but Lacus is more important than plants" said Siegel.

"Father" said Lacus while smiling.

"This is absurd!" shouted Patrick

"I'm sorry, and your son is right, if Lenore found out about this, she'll not be happy also" said Siegel, then he stood up, and bowed to Patrick "sorry, let's go Lacus"

Lacus nodded, then she stared at Athrun worriedly, but athrun just nodded telling her that it's ok, he'll handle his father alone., then Lacus and Siegel left.

Patrick stood up, his back facing Athrun "you'll come with me tomorrow on the center of the orb" then he left.

Athrun sighed, that means, that is his punishment.

* * *

Cagalli sat on her bed, she laid down, she sighed, then she went downstairs to eat dinner, Kira was still not home, he's still on the meeting, she sighed, then she saw a magazine, ad on the front cover she a very familiar band, she widened her eyes and immediately get it, it was the Vamps on the front cover, she flipped it open, and saw more pictures of them, more pictures of Athrun

"he looked really hot" thought Cagalli, then she shook her head then Suddenly her phone rang, "hello?" answered Cagalli.

"Hello cagalli, how are you?" asked the voice on the other line

"Father! I'm fine, you?" asked Cagalli.

"Still busy as always, how's Kira and Stellar?"

"hmmm Stellar is on a date actually, while Kira is on a meeting on his school"

"they sounds busy too huh" said Uzumi, then he chuckled

"Yeah they are, aren't you busy? Do you still have time to make calls father" said Cagalli sarcastically then she laughed

"actually i'm busy, I just called to see how my lovely daughter is doing"

"yeah right nice try father, now what is it exactly?"

Uzumi laughed on the other line "Many business mans,chairmans, wants to meet you here Cagalli, so if you're free I want you to return here for a while tomorrow i'll introduce you to them, and besides Afhmed misses you"

"ha-ha very funny, ok i'm free, where's the venue?"

"I'll be having a meeting tomorrow at the center of the orb, so you can just head straight there, your driver will pick you up tomorrow morning at 9 ok so don't sleep late"

"ok okay, see you tomorrow dad, and before I forget, don't make me wear those Disgusting dresses"

Without a reply, her father already hung the phone, Cagalli sighed

* * *

**Chapter done! Sorry for the grammars, I know it's bad, sometime's i'm good with it, sometimes i'm bad with it lol, oh for me to update the next chappy, well atleast i gotta have 8 reviews, so don't forget to review! Wahaha :D I hope you'll continue reading this story, there will be a 4 love triangles, and maybe 1 love quadruple lol, i'm still thinking about it, so xiao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**yay thanks for the reviews! sorry for the wait :) here's chapter 13! have fun :D  
**

* * *

Cagalli woke up, she brushed her teeth with sleepy eyes, then she yawned, suddenly her room swayed open

"Sis, your driver is already downstairs" reminded Kira who was standing at her doorway

Cagalli sighed, she didn't mind that her father wants her to be back for a while but, waking up this early? "coming" then she carried her backpack bag, then she went downstairs and saw her driver named johan who served them for 6 years already. "Hey johan" greeted Cagalli sleepily.

Johan bowed "Long time no see Lady Cagalli"

"Sheesh I already told you to stop that formalities" said Cagalli while rolling her eyes.

Johan just smiled, then he carried the bag that Cagalli was carrying then he went first to the car.

Cagalli faced Kira who was smiling at her

"Be careful on your way there" said Kira while smiling as he held Cagalli's both arms.

"Yeah yeah right" said Cagalli then she smiled "take care of Stellar while i'm gone"

Kira laughed "You're saying it like you'll be gone for a year"

Cagalli also laughed "shut up, i'll be going then, Bye Kira" said Cagalli as she waved goodbye to him

"Oh and tell Sir Athha that I said Hello!" shouted Kira for Cagalli to hear, Cagalli nodded and smile, then she went inside the car, and closed the door.

the trip took long about 5 in a half hours, Cagalli arrived there, and greeted by Mana who took care of her since she was little

"Oh my Lady Cagalli" greeted Mana as she hugged Cagalli tightly, then she stared at her "How are you?" asked Mana

"Still the same, i've missed you Mana" said Cagalli while smiling.

Mana laughed "i've missed you too, hmmm I see you've never changed a bit"

"Of course" said Cagalli then she laughed"oh wait i'm going to call Afhmed"

Mana smirked "Oh afhmed? he usually visit in the mansion asking us if we have any news about you, That boy really Likes you Lady Cagalli"

"you're Talking nonsense Mana" said Cagalli as she laughed while waiting for Afhmed to pick their phone

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Guess who's back" asked Cagalli happily.

"C-Cagalli?"

"Sheesh you always guessed right, are you psychic?" groaned Cagalli then she laughes

Afhmed also laughed "Yes I am!" said Afhmed jokingly. "Er wait a minute you're back?"

"yep, but I'll be leaving immediately tomorrow morning"

"Oh s-so where are you?"

"Here at the center of the orb, you'll come?"

"o-of course! i'll be there in a few minutes, can't wait to see you again!"

"haha me too, bye Afhmed" then Cagalli hung up. then she turned to Mana "So where's father?

"At the meeting room, their meeting will start soon, but first before you greet your father let me arrange you" said Mana

Cagalli stepped back, then she groaned "I'm so not going to wear those"

"Are you going to be stubborn again? you Know your father will get mad again if he sees you with your clothes that you're wearing now" explained Mana.

Cagalli recalled her Father's face when he's angry, she shivered at the thought "ok Fine"

"Good girl" said Mana while smiling, then she pulled Cagalli into the dressing room.

* * *

"We're here" said The driver of a White expensive Car

Patrick came out of the car, followed by Athrun, then he was greeted by high class people, Athrun ust follows him on the back

"I'm glad you came Patrick" said the other guy who is also a chairman, then he shook Patrick's hands.

"Well i'm glad that i'm here, where's is lord Uzumi?" asked Patrick.

"They said that he' already in the room, waiting for us" then the guy paused as he finally notice Athrun "Well who's this good looking man?" asked the Guy.

"U'm I'm Athrun Zala sir, Nice to meet you" said Athrun nervously.

"A-ha, right, the popular Athrun Zala, I'm your' Father's friend, you Can call me sir Bryan" then Bryan turned to look at Patrick "didn't expect that you'll bring your son here"

"Well he's my SON after all, he can be the next Chairman of the Zaft" said Patrick.

Athrun sighed "Just as I thought This is really my punishment"

Then suddenly he was greeted by a familiar voice

"Oh Athrun, didn't expect to see you here" greeted Siegel, then he looked at Patrick "Hello Patrick"

Patrick just glared at him, ignoring him.

Athrun sighed "Hello sir Clyne" greeted Athrun while smiling.

"Oh my Friend Clyne! how are you, I heard that your daughter and Athrun here are engaged" said Bryan.

"Not anymore Bryan, we canceled it" said Siegel while smiling.

"Let's go" said Patrick with a angry voice, then the confuse Bryan followed Patrick and smiled at Siegel.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring Lacus today, I didn't know you were coming" said Siegel.

"Oh that's fine Sir thank you" said Athrun.

"I can see that your father is still angry, I'm sorry for this Athrun"

Athrun waved his hands "No that's ok, i can handle it" said Athrun while smiling

"LET'S GO ATHRUN!" shouted Patric angrily.

"Yes Father, Sorry Sir Clyne, I have to go" said Athrun then he bowed down, Siegel just nodded and smiled.

Athrun walked behind his father they were greeted by Many people, Athrun looked at his surroundings, amazed on how big it is, until they arrived at the room, and saw Uzumi.

"Oh come in, come in" greeted Uzumi while smiling.

"Sorry we're late" said Patrick while giving Uzumi his business smile.

"No not at all" said Uzumi "Oh you brought your son" said Uzumi as he looked at Athrun.

"Athrun bowed gently "Nice to meet you Lord Athha"

"How gentleman" said Uzumi as he smiled. "I'm glad I also told my Daughter to come here for a while today, she's the same age as you"

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her sir" said Athrun while smiling.

Uzumi laughed "She's as fierce as a tiger so don't annoy her" said Uzumi

"Athrun chuckled "i can handle it sir" said Athrun as he remembered Cagalli.

Uzumi laughed then he turned to Patrick "I like your son, come, sit down"

they all sat down, and waited for the other chairmans, ministers etc.

* * *

Cagalli sighed, and walked in the hallway, She was wearing a yellow cocktail dress with a blazer, and her hair was tied up like a Japanese hairstyle, as she was heading to the room, she leaned her ears on the door to hear that the meeting have already started, she sighed, she can't just go in there, maybe she'll just wait, Then her Eyes narrowed as she hears a familiar voice inside explaining The Zaft's plan, then as the voice finished a clap of hands can be heard and complimenting him, then She widened her eyes as she heard someone said "As expected From Athrun Zala" she fell on her butt, shock "did I heard that right?" thought Cagalli. Then suddenly the door knob clicked open, Cagalli hide immediately on the corner and peeked who it was, there she saw, Athrun Zala, looking gorgeous as always, wearing those business like clothes, then Cagalli shook her head "No no no no, this is not hppening! this is not happening!" thought loudly in Cagalli's head.

Then she heard Athrun said "Whose shoes is this?"

Cagalli peeked again and was stunned to see her other shoe there, she left it there while hiding. "OH my God" muttered Cagall.

Athrun looked around hoping to see the owner

Cagalli prayed and prayed, and she was really nervous until someone hold her on the back that made her scream

"Oh hell, that was the first time i've heard you scream Are you okay?" asked the voice behind her, it was Afhmed.

Cagalli glared at him "Are you nuts?! stop surprising me like that!" shouted Cagalli, forgetting that Athrun was still there.

"Hello? is anybody there?" asked Athrun as he was going near Cagalli's hiding place.

"Oh the Hell now looked what you've done!" whispered Cagalli panicking.

"Huh? you're the one who screamed" said Afhmed confusingly.

"Save me! save me Afhmed! pleeeaaase!" begged Cagalli with puppy eyes.

Afhmed blushe, he can never resist her puppy eyes look "o-ok but promise me you're going to tell me later what the was happening"

Cagalli nodded. Then Afhmed went out of her hiding place.

"Oh hey" said Afhmed.

"Um hello, I found this shoe on the floor, do you know who owns this?" asked Athrun nicely.

Afhmed stared on the shoe then he snorted a laugh "Yeah I know who owns that"

"That's good, here" said Athrun as he handed the shoe.

"Thanks" said Afhmed.

Then Athrun smiled and he left going to the bathroom.

Afhmed returned to Cagalli's place

"Oh thank you thank you! thank you! you're really the best!" exclaimed Cagalli happily as she hugged Afhmed.

Afhmed blushed then he cleared his throat "You're still clumsy as always, you left your shoe you idiot!" shouted Afhmed

Cagalli laughed "Yeah I know, thanks" said Cagalli as she get her shoe, and put it on her bared foot.

Afhmed crossed his arms "Now tell me what's happening"

Cagalli sighed and pulled Afhmed and went out, then sat on the chair "Well I knew that guy"

"The beautiful guy?" asked Afhmed

Cagalli snorted, she can't take that Afhmed who is a guy called Athrun beautiful "Y-yeah, he's studying on the same school"

"So?"

"so, I can't let him see me like this"

"why?" asked Afhmed

"BecAAAAuuuse I, They don't know that i'm the Daughter of the King"

"For real?" asked Afhmed shockingly

Cagalli nodded

"Afhmed laughed "you hid your identity? for what reasons?"

"I hate people treating me like it"

Afhmed laughed, but was punch by Cagalli on the shoulder

"Stop it will you, But do you think i'll tell them about it? I mean, my friends there" said Cagalli shyly

Afhmed thought for a while "I don't know, but if I were them, i'll feel betrayed"

Cagalli's eyes turned into a worried one "why?"

"because they're your friends and yet you didn't tell about who you really are, it's like you made them believe lies"

Cagalli was hurt, Afhmed was right, she didn't think about that, "You're right" said Cagalli then she sighed.

"looks like i'll keep my identity hidden until I get back here in orb" thought Cagalli.

* * *

**Finished! whew, send a review okay??? :D just push the button there :)**


	14. part 2 of Chapter 13

**I'm back! :D thanks for the reviews and also thanks for the wait, especially thanks to the girl who even made an effort to message me on my facebook, (I can't tell your name for security purpose :P) and I don't know what's your code name so sorry . anyway, the reason for my long updates because laziness hit me, and I got super busy with school because of prelims and oh I realized there's a really VAMPS band, I have no idea :)))), sooooo have fun reading :)**

* * *

As I look at the dressing room, I sighed, I thought my problem about hiding my identity from Athrun was over, My father asked me to attend the party tonight, I think it's a celebration for being successful or anniversary of Orb or something. I'm damn right sure Athrun will be there, even though I kind a want to see him but there's a part of me hoping that he's not there.

Mana came in the dressing room with make ups and accessories on her hand, she forced me to sit down.

I sat down sighing to myself, Mana stared at me with a confuse look.

"What's wrong Lady Cagalli?" asked Mana

"I'm just having problems right now Mana" said Cagalli with a strong sigh more like a groan.

"You can tell me my lady" replied Mana with a warm smile on her face.

"Er you see, I think I like someone" said Cagalli shyly while blushing.

"Oh my! Who's the lucky guy?" exclaimed Mana happily.

"Mana, it's the son of Chairman Patrick Zala, and FYI Mana, he's not lucky at all" said Cagalli giving another sigh.

Mana chuckled "He's lucky to capture that strong heart of yours, you mean the famous Athrun ZALA?"

Cagalli nodded, Mana opened her mouth to say something but Cagalli stopped her with a hand sign "don't say anything, I know I hate celebrities, I know I'm the kind of girl who doesn't care about boys, except for Kira and Afhmed, well of course my father, I don't even know why this feelings appeared, I don't know what to do anymore Mana"

Mana smiled "There's nothing wrong on liking someone lady Cagalli, it's not bad to like him, I think he's not that bad, actually I find him gorgeous, Listen to your heart Lady Cagalli, why don't you try confessing your feelings to him? Who knows, maybe he likes you also"

Cagalli raised her other eyebrow "Are you serious? Mana, he just broke up with his fiancé, and look at me, do you think someone will like a girl like me?"

"Cagalli, there are so many out there who wants to get your attention" said Mana while thinking about Afhmed.

"Owkaaaay, you're getting weird Mana, I think you're reading too much love stories"said Cagalli

Mana laughed "I do not, I only read 1 same book everyday"

Cagalli widened her eyes "1 same book….EVERYDAY?"

Mana nodded.

"That explains why. Are you addicted to this book or whatsoever?" asked Cagalli in a sarcasm irritating voice.

Mana blushed a little and cleared her throat, "Um kind a, it's a great book actually, Pride and Prejudice"

Cagalli stared at Mana weirdly "uh-huh"

"Try to read it Lady Cagalli, it may help you in your love life someday" said Mana while smiling.

"What's the story anyway?" asked Cagalli.

"It's about a family that wanted their daughters to marry, and there's this man, Mr. Darcy, who is a gentleman, the heroine thought that he's proud, but she realized that she's wrong, and she fell in love with him, he's a man that every girls dream of" said Mana with sparkle on her eyes

Cagalli laughed "you look like a teenager in love" then Cagalli paused "Mr Darcy huh? He's like Athrun" thought Cagalli. Then she sighed, and recalls her situation "enough of the book Mana, help me with my problem!" shouted Cagalli while Panicking.

Mana laughed "ok ok, so what's your problem lady Cagalli?"

"Athrun! He doesn't know that I'm the princess! The party! Later! He will find out!" shouted Cagalli.

Mana giggled "calm down, you don't want him to know?" asked Mana.

Cagalli shook her head.

"I've got an idea" said Mana.

* * *

Afhmed was waiting outside the dressing room tapping his foot, he's wearing a black tuxedo, and his hair was neatly brushed , then finally the door opened, and Cagalli went out with Mana, Cagalli was wearing a silky dirty white dress, tube style so her smooth white baby skin is exposed, her hair was tied on a bun with curly strands of hair on her side, with a light shiny pink lipgloss, and a mask on her eyes.

Afhmed was astonished with his mouth open.

Cagalli stared at him with a smirk on her face "Do I still look like a cagalli?" asked Cagalli

Afhmed shook his head slowly still mouth opened, "Definitely not"

"Good I'm sure Athrun will not notice that I'm the Cagalli he knows" said Cagalli, then she turned to Mana "thank you"

"Anytime, goodluck Lady Cagalli" then she cleared her throat and looked at Afhmed, then she raised her eyebrows, giving him a sign.

Afhmed jumped a little realizing the situation, then he lend out his hand to Cagalli, then Cagalli took it that made Afhmed blush.

They both walked slowly going to the room where the party will hold

"Goodluck to me, don't act like a Cagalli" Cagalli whispered to herself.

Afhmed squeezed her hands Cagalli noticed this then she stared at Afhmed

"Relax, I'm here to cover you up" said Afhmed while smiling.

"Thanks" mumbled Cagalli.

Then they finally arrived at the door, Cagalli inhaled then let out a strong exhale, then she nodded at Afhmed as a sign that she's ready. Afhmed opened the door for her, and the bright light immediately engulf them.

They were already people on business attires, some are standing with wine on their hands while talking to other business men,, some are sitting on their own tables,talking, the tables were covered by White and red table cloth.

As soon as Cagalli entered the room, everyone stared at her, they bowed their heads when Cagall passed them.

"Please kill me now, this is a nightmare" whispered Cagalli softly.

Afhmed laughed "oops don't act like a Cagalli" whispered Afhmed back.

Cagalli nodded and straightened her back, then she found her father talking to other business man, with Chairman Zala, and..Athrun. Cagalli gulped and stopped on her tracks.

"I don't think I can do this" said Cagalli.

"You can, trust me" said Afhmed.

"Okay" said Cagalli as she nodded then continue to go where he father is.

Uzumi noticed her and smiled "Oh here's my daughter"

Cagalli smiled nervously.

"I'm glad you looked like a princess, I thought you're going to wear shirt and jeans, what with the mask?" whispered Uzumi on her ear.

"um...display"said Cagalli nervously.

Uzumi raised his eyebrow then stared at Patrick and the others "This is my Daughter Cagalli yu.." said Uzumi but was cut of by Cagalli.

"Athha! yes I'm Cagalli athha, nice to meet you" said Cagalli then she bowed.

Uzumu stared at her disbelievingly, then he cleared his throat "and this man besides her is Afhmed, her friend and bodyguard, and Cagalli, this is Craige, Patrick and Athrun"

Patrick smiled "you have a lovely girl here Lord Uzumi, It's the first time i've come face to face, or seen the one and only daughter of Uzumi, I would love to see that pretty face my Lady"

"Pardon me Chairman Zala, but I can't let you see my face tonight, for I have freckles and pimples, and...allergies!" said Cagalli.

Everyone stared at her disbelievingly.

Afhmed put his hand on his mouth, trying hard not to laugh, Cagalli elbowed him.

"ummm so will you excuse me if it's okay? i'm feeling a bit dizzy, I might need a fresh air" excused Cagalli.

"Oh sure my lady, Athrun, why don't you accompany the pretty lady?" asked Patrick.

"ok" said Athrun, then he give his hand to Cagalli "May I?"

"Cagalli blushed "uuuhhh..."

Afhmed cleared his throat.

"Ah sorry that's sweet of you, but my bodyguard can accompany me, you don't have to do that sir zala" said Cagalli while smiling, then they went to the terrace with Afhmed, Athrun following on her back.

"Get rid of him, get rid of him" said Cagalli repeatedly

"Lady Athha, pardon me but there's a classmate of mine the same name as you, and you even look similar" said Athrun.

"Ah, r-reallyyy?" said Cagalli in a high pitched tone because of her nervousness.

"Um yes" said Athrun while looking at her weirdly because of the tone she just used.

then awkward silence...

"Sir Zala! so you're going to be the next chairman?" asked Afhmed to save Cagalli.

"Just call me Athrun" said Athrun as he smiled "yeah"

"How are you going to do that? I mean you're a celebrity" said Afhmed.

"I know, I have no choice but to give my career up" said Athrun sadly.

"WHAT?" shouted Cagalli.

Athrun stared at her surprisingly.

"I mean...really..." said Cagalli not looking at him.

"Yes" said Athrun then he sighed.

"But what about your bandmates?" asked Cagalli.

"I don't know, even though I don't want to, but I have no choice but to leave them" said Athrun.

"But they're your friends! Dearka, Yzak and Shinn have so much trust in you!" shouted Cagalli.

"How do you know about that?" asked Athrun confusingly.

"Uh...well...I...I.." stuttered Cagalli searching for an excuse.

"Well actually Lady Cagalli is a fan of yours" said Afhmed.

"oh, I'm glad to hear that" said Athrun giving her a warm smile.

"Cagalli blushed "Y-yeah"

"Damn! why is he smiling at me like that? that means he gives that smile to anyone?" shouted Cagalli on her head.

"you're not like I thought you would be" said Athrun

"What was that suppose to mean?" asked Cagalli

"oh sorry I mean, well your father told me that you're fierce like a tiger, so I imagined you'll be like her" said Athrun while smiling as he stared at the stars.

Cagalli stared at him for a second "Who?"

"My bestfriend's sister" answered Athrun while smiling.

Cagalli felt a stab on her chest "That's right, for him, i'm just his best friend's sister" thought Cagalli.

Then athrun stared at Afhmed "How long have you been friends with the princess?" asked Athrun

"ummm since age 3?" answered Afmed.

"Oh i See, you two must be really close then" said Athrun.

"yes, ummm how long are you going to stay here at orb?" asked Cagalli.

"Hmmm i'll go home later" said Athrun.

"Oh..okay" answered Cagalli

Afhmed cleared his throat "it's getting cold Lady Cagalli, let's go back inside" said Afhmed.

"oh right" said Cagalli, then Athrun followed them inside.

* * *

The party didn't last long, Cagalli ate a little so she can get out of there immediately, but then she was called to give Athrun and Patrick a safe trip.

"Thank you Lord Uzumi" said Patrick as he bowed down with Athrun

"That's nothing, hope you can come next year" said Uzumi while smiling.

"I will, and I hope next year,I can finally see the beautiful face of your lovely daughter" said Patrick as he stared At Cagalli who was beside Uzumi while smiling.

Cagalli just smiled, don't know what to say "UM have a safe trip"

Patrick smiled then he went inside the car.

Athrun faced her and bowed like a prince "Nice meeting you Lady Athha" said Athrun while smiling.

"uhh...you t-too" said Cagalli while blushing

Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"what?" asked Cagalli.

"Pardon me, your eyes..." answered Athrun.

"what about it?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun shook his head "nothing" then he smiled, "hope to see you again" then he stared at Uzumi and bowed again and went inside the car. then left.

Uzumi stared at Cagalli "so what do you think about Athrun?"

Cagalli was surprised by her father's question "huh? well he's nice, gentleman, famous, ...sweet..."

"So you like him?" asked Uzumi.

"Huh? are you drunk father? you know I hate celebrities" lied Cagalli

"I'm just curious, you're weird today, or maybe staying with Kira made you a girl" said Uzumi.

"Ha-ha very funny, i'll go to my room, i still have to wake up early tomorrow" said Cagalli. then she left.

* * *

"Her eyes, Like Cagalli's" thought Athrun "Or maybe i'm just imagining things"

* * *

Cagalli lie down, then her cellphone rung "hello"

"How are you Cags! we miss you already, oh by the way, we're planning to sleepover to your house tomorrow!" said the voice on the other line

"Shiho! don't you dare" said Cagalli.

"c'mon, let's make a pajama party" said Shiho

"Since when did you like parties?" asked Cagalli.

"Ok you got me, me and Miriallia is planning something, well if Lacus is on your house,it will help her and Kira to be together"

Cagalli think for a second "it might work, but aren't we rushing Lacus?"

"I know but sheesh that engagement was nothing to her, c'mon Cagalli, are you with our plan?" asked Shiho.

"Fine, just go to our house on the afternoon"

"roger! so how's it going on there?" asked Shiho

"Hmmm..princess stuff" said Cagalli.

"What?" asked Shiho.

"Oh i mean...my cousin here thinks that she's a princess, so i'm like always serving her, you know cinderella look like"

"Oh I see"

"Wait how did you know that i'm at the orb anyway?" asked Cagalli.

"Well I called at Kira's house, going to tell you the plan then Kira said your visiting your father on orb"

"oh" said Cagalli then she sighed a relief

"gotta sleep Cags, take care there okay? don't forget about the plan tomorrow! goodnight" said Shiho then she hung up.

Cagalli smiled, Shiho, and Miriallia may sometimes be a pain in the ass, but they're actually your real friends, then Cagalli went to sleep.

* * *

**done! sorry if it looks short, i'm in a hurry while typing this :)) haha, and yessss...i'm really a fan of pride and prejudice :D, anyway, send me a review! inspire me! so I can update fast :) xiao**


	15. Revealations

**I'm back with the next chapter thanks for the reviews! and so sorry for the long wait, I got busy with school and got addicted to this game monster hunter tri, lol have fun! ^^  
**

* * *

_I see myself standing on a park, I don't know what park is this place, I walk and walk, I don't even know where I'm going, then I saw him, Athrun, standing there like he was waiting for me, he faced me. I was expecting a gorgeous smiling face but I was wrong._

_He faced me with a serious face,I stand there, frozen, I'm having a feeling of what's going to happen._

_He walked near me, I stepped back._

_"Cagalli" he mumbled._

_I was shaking, too afraid of what he's going to say._

_"Sorry" said Athrun._

_I only stood there, staring at him, then suddenly my tears fell down._

_"I don't love you…..it's better if we stay as friends"_

_"I…." I said, then I sniffed, I can't say the next words, I cried and cried. Then he went near me and touch my head._

_"I can't love you the way you want me to, and I'm…." continued Athrun._

_I was sobbing like crazy, waiting on what's he's going to say, as he pause, I look up and stared at him._

_"I'm"_

_"you're what?" I asked between sobs._

_"I'm pregnant"_

_"OHMYGOD"_

Cagalli opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her room, she sat down and checked the time, it's exactly 3 in the morning, She touched her head like it was aching "Thank God it was only a dream" then she touched her eyes, they have tears on it, she closed her eyes "it was a weird dream but really painful" thought Cagalli, still not finding the end of her dream funny because of the pain that she felt. Then she stood up, and ate her breakfast, then she wears her uniform. And packed her things, it's time for her to go back to Kira's house, she's still have to go to school that's why she has to go early because the trip will take 5 hours. She checked her cell phone and saw a text from Afhmed.

"take care on your trip! I'll miss you!... . . . " said the text of Afhmed.

Cagalli just smiled, then she went out and saw the driver, she sighed, Her father was nowhere to be seen, he's a busy person after all, "Let's go" said Cagalli to the driver, then she went in the car, and leave.

she arrived at the school at 7:21 in the morning, luckily everyone was already on their class, so no one see her came out of the expensive car, she told the driver to just take her other bag with her things on Kira's house, then Cagalli carried her school bag, then she went to her class, her teacher stared at her and nod, she was excused of course, then she sat down to her sit.

"How was the trip?" asked Auel who was sitting beside her.

"good" answered Cagalli while smiling.

"my brother came from there yesterday" said Auel.

"Really?" lied Cagalli acting so innocent.

"Yes, I guess you didn't see each other" said Auel then he laughed.

"Right" said Cagalli then she laughed nervously.

"Lucky you" said Auel then he rubbed her hair that made her hair messy.

Cagalli smiled.

* * *

"There they are" pointed Auel as he saw their friends on the table on the cafeteria.

Cagalli and Auel went near their friends who was eating. There, she saw Stellar sitting beside shinn, talking happily, Shiho and Miriallia, and Lacus were just talking, While Kira has a tissue on his nose again, yes, he's bleeding again, Lacus was sitting beside him, Athrun and dearka was talking to each other.

"Yow" greeted Cagalli.

"What a greet! We missed you Cagalli" exclaimed Shiho as she hugged Cagalli tightly.

"I missed you guys too" answered Cagalli then she laughed.

"Cut the Crap, she's only gone for a day" answered Shinn then he laughed.

"But Stellar missed her also" said Stellar to shinn with a frown on her face.

"Uhh..fine" answered Shinn, then they all laughed.

Stellar ran into Cagalli and hugged her "Stellar missed Cagalli-nechan"

Cagalli hugged back "Aww me too"

"So how's your family there?" asked Miriallia.

"They're doing great" answered Cagalli carefully.

"Hey, wait, Athrun you also went to orb right?" asked Dearka.

Athrun nod "Why?"

"So you didn't see each other?" asked Dearka.

"sadly, no" answered Athrun as he smiled at Cagalli.

Cagalli gulped "I'm glad we didn't see each other."

"Ouch, that hurts" mocked Athrun as he give her his teasing smile.

Cagalli looked away, she cleared her throat then sat down with them.

"So, any beautiful girls there?" asked Dearka. Then he got smacked on the head by Miriallia.

"I was just asking" answered Dearka with a desperate look.

"Hmm, not really, I met the Princess" said Athrun.

"REALLY?" shouted Shiho, Miriallia and Dearka at the same time.

"WHAT?" shouted Kira as he spit the juice that he's drinking.

Cagalli froze. then she secretly listened to their conversation

"yeah" answered Athun.

"So what if he saw her?" asked Auel not even interested.

"Do you know how lucky Athrun was Auel? The Princess never shows her face in the public, and tv, so no one actually knows what she looks like! And I was like so curious about her!" shouted Shiho

"Okay okay, no need to shout" said Auel as he was covering his ear.

"So what does she looks like?" asked Dearka.

"Hmm, she has smooth white skin, yellow hair, nice curves, well mannered, a lady, I can't describe her face because when I met her she was wearing a mask" described Athrun.

Kira suddenly burst into laughter.

They all stared at him confusingly.

"Don't mind me, go on, continue" said Kira while laughing.

Cagalli glared at him, noticing this, he stopped laughing.

"Athrun you sound like a maniac" joked Dearka then he laughed.

"You're so lucky, now I'm jealous" said Shiho, while putting her hands on her chin."Hey, where's Yzak anyway?"

"We don't know, he was absent, and he doesn't even text us back, he's wrong timing, we still have rehearsals tomorrow" said Dearka.

"Oh..good luck" said Shiho " Cagalli, don't forget later okay?" said Shiho.

Cagalli nod.

"Why? You guys have plans?" asked Kira

"It's a secret" teased Shiho.

Then The bell rung, they all stood up and went to their classes.

* * *

After Class, Cagalli went to their School's front gate, waiting for Kira, Then she saw Athrun passing by going to his car, she looked away, pretending that she didn't saw him.

Athrun stopped on his tracks as he noticed Cagalli who was standing on the gate, he went to her direction.

"Damn, here he comes" Mumbled Cagalli.

"I thought you went home already" said Athrun while smiling.

Cagalli sniffed, she can smell his cologne again. "Uh, no"

"So, I'll bring you home?" asked Athrun.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm waiting for Kira" said Cagalli.

Athrun suddenly leaned Closer.

"What are you doi-" Cagalli was cut of when she realized that Athrun just put his forehead to hers.

"You're temperature is normal" said Athrun as he leaned away.

Cagalli blushed like a red tomato.

"I thought you're sick because you're acting weird these days"

"I'm perfectly fine" said Cagalli "Yeah, before you did that" thought Cagalli on her head.

"Sis?" asked Kira who was now there.

"OH Kira! I w-was waiting for you" said Cagalli nervously while blushing.

"Why? I thought Athrun's gonna bring you home?" asked Kira.

"Uhh, not today because I have a surprise for you" said Cagalli.

"Are you okay? You look red" asked Kira worriedly.

"Right Kira? She look sick" said Athrun.

"I'm okay! Let's go!" said Cagalli quickly, then she pulled Kira's arms and leave Athrun there.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kira worriedly.

"Damn right I am Kira" Said Cagalli, then she cleared her throat, and immediately change the topic. "Stellar is with Shinn again?"

Kira nod

"So, are you okay With shinn dating Stellar?"

"Yeah" said Kira.

"So, Stellar who is younger than me can date, and I can't" said Cagalli sarcastically.

Kira laughed "Are you telling me you envy Stellar?"

"No I'm not, it's just, you know, I might fall for someone one day" said Cagalli.

"Look, I love Stellar like a li'l sister, I actually don't like her dating, but every time I see her smile with Shinn, I said to myself, I don't want to be the one that will take that smile away from her, I just don't want the two of you to get hurt" said Kira seriously.

Cagalli stared at him "You're so CHEEZY!" teased Cagalli, but deep inside her she was touched, she can't blame Kira, he already went through a lot of pain of not seeing Lacus for years.

"I'm just telling the truth" said Kira.

Cagalli laughed,Then they finally Arrived at their house. Kira suddenly stopped on his tracks. There, at their front door, Shiho, Miriallia are waiting patiently, including…..Lacus….

"Did you guys wait?" asked Cagalli.

"Not really, we just came, hi Kira" greeted Miriallia.

"What. Are. You. Guys. Doing. Here.?" Asked Kira still shock.

"We're going to stay overnight, is it okay?" asked Shiho.

Kira just stand there, frozen, then he fainted, with his nose bleeding again.

Cagalli laughed "As expected this will be his reaction"

"I can't understand why Kira is like this, is he sick Cagalli?" asked Lacus worriedly and knelt down to check if Kira's okay.

"Nah" answered Cagalli.

Then they carried Kira to the couch, Cagalli get a towel with ice then put this on his head. "He will be fine" then she went upstairs "Guys, put your bags here"

Miriallia, shiho and Lacus went upstairs to put their bags.

Shiho studied every corner of Cagalli's room "Nice room" said Shiho.

"I know" said Cagalli proudly, then she chuckled. She really love her room, Kira knows her taste after all.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Kira there?" asked Lacus worriedly.

"don't worry he will be fine" said Cagalli while smiling.

"I don't know, I'll go down" said Lacus worriedly then she went down.

"She sure is worried" said Miriallia then they laughed.

"Wait, Cagalli, are you sure it's okay to let Lacus take care of him downstairs? Well you know, if he wakes up, what do you think will happen to him if he wakes up with Lacus taking care of him?" asked Shiho.

Cagalli think for a second "Right" then she immediately followed Lacus downstairs, then Miriallia and Shiho laughed.

After 20 minutes, Cagalli returned to her room with Lacus.

Shiho was laying down on her bed, watching tv comfortably, while Miriallia is folding her clothes from her bag, Lacus sat down beside the lying Shiho.

"So how's Kira?" asked Shiho who was still watching T.V.

"He's already awake" said Cagalli while sitting down on the floor beside Miriallia.

"That's good" said Shiho, then silence.

After an hour of silence, Shiho got bored so she turn off the tv. "Let's have girls talk, I'm bored"

"Like?" asked Miriallia.

"Boys" said Shiho with a smirk on her face.

"HEH, so you want to talk about boys now huh?" teased Miriallia.

"Well it's just,I just want to let it out"

"The what?" asked Miriallia.

"This feelings" answered Shiho.

"you're inlove?" asked Miriallia surprisingly.

"I confess, I felt weird when I found out that Yzak's absent, it's like, I feel lonely or something" said Shiho shyly.

"so You miss him huh" teased Miriallia.

"I don't know, maybe?" said Shiho, "What about you, to Dearka?"

"Hmm, well, I like him" answered Miriallia.

"Really?" asked Cagalli "I thought-" but was cut of by Miriallia.

"well, he kind a change a little recently, so I kind a appreciate him or like that" said Miriallia.

"That's good, you two look good together" said Lacus with a warm smile on her face.

"I don't know, I'm still not sure if he's serious or not" said Miriallia then she laughed "And you Lacus? How's you and Kira?"

Lacus blushed "I don't know, I haven't got a chance to talk to him that long, he always run, or faint, or I don't know, maybe he just hates me"

"you? Will be hated by him? Impossible" said Cagalli.

Lacus just frowned.

"Oh c'mon Lacus, cheer up, we're here for you" said Shiho as she pat Lacus on her back.

"Thank you" said Lacus while smiling, then they suddenly stared at Cagalli. Cagalli jumped a little because of this, they are staring at her like they're going to kill her or like she was a prey.

"Your turn" said Miriallia.

"What do you mean it's my turn?" asked Cagalli nervously as she make her busy with her hair by stroking it, so they will not think that she knows what they are talking about.

"lovelife?" asked Shiho.

"Are you crazy?" asked Cagalli then she laughed nervously while scratching her head.

"I thought so" said Shiho, then she laughed, and turned the tv on again

Cagalli felt bad, She felt bad lying to them, they all confessed while she don't. "Well actually"

Then they all turned their heads to her.

Cagalli gulped "There's this guy"

…..silence….

"Seriously?" asked Shiho, blinking.

Cagalli nod while blushing.

"who?" asked Miriallia who is really interested.

"to the blue haired gorgeous eyes guy" said Cagalli shyly not looking at their face.

"…."

"OMG! To athrun?" shouted Miriallia happily.

"Shhh quiet down, Kira might hear" said Cagalli while blushing as she covers Miriallia's mouth.

"Wow, I thought you hate him?" asked Shiho.

"I…..that was before" said Cagalli.

"Well that's good" said Lacus as she clasped her hands happily.

"no Lacus, that's BAD" said Cagalli.

"how come it's bad? Asked Lacus.

"Yeah" agreed Shiho.

"He's a celebrity, and that's a big no no, and I don't think he will ever like a girl like me, and he's Lacus' fiancé!" exclaimed Cagalli.

"Cagalli, don't hold back your feelings, let it out, not because he's a celebrity, you're not suppose to fall in love with him, we all know athrun is a nice guy, and Lacus won't mind" said Shiho

"I don't mind Cagalli" said Lacus while smiling.

"But, he only thinks of me as his best friend's sister" said Cagalli.

"I don't think so" said Miriallia.

"don't tell me you're going to give up just like that? Look at us, we're starting to like Yzak, Dearka, and Lacus likes Kira, we all don't know if they like us or not, but we're still not letting this feelings fade." Said Shiho.

"But I think it's impossible for him to like me back" said Cagalli.

"If you two are impossible, what more about me and Yzak?" asked Shiho while raising her eyebrow.

Cagalli just stared at her "She's right" thought Cagalli.

"Let's do it Like this, If we notice that there's a chance of Athrun liking you, promise us, you'll go for it, if there's none, we'll help you to fall out of love okay?" asked Shiho.

"Okay" then Cagalli sighed. Then her cellphone beeped.

She checked it then she froze when she saw the text.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost" said Shiho as she saw Cagalli's face turned pale, then she laughed.

"Athrun texted me" said Cagalli while looking at the text.

"Really?" asked Miriallia excitedly as she went near Cagalli .

"where did he get my number?" asked Cagalli shockingly, then she stared at them.

"Don't look at us, we didn't give your number" said Shiho.

"But the only people who knows my number are you guys,Kira, stellar and….."

"And?" asked Miriallia.

"Auel….."

"There's your answer" said Shiho then she laughed "so what did he say?"

"it says 'Are you mad or something? Are you avoiding me? :(" said Cagalli.

"Aww he's worried!" exclaimed Shiho.

"I don't know, but what's with the sad face?" asked Cagalli confusingly.

"It means he's sad because you look like you're avoiding him" teased Miriallia.

"Why would he'll be sad?" asked Cagalli confusingly.

Miriallia and Shiho stared at each other, then laughed "Never mind"

"So what is your reply?" asked Lacus.

"Uhhh. I don't want to reply" said Cagalli.

"Why?" shouted Shiho "Nothing will happen if you're like that"

"I don't know what to say!" shouted Cagalli back.

"Don't force her Shiho, it's the first time Athrun texted her after all" said Miriallia as she laughed

"Oh by the way do you guys want to come with me tomorrow?" asked Lacus suddenly like she remembered something.

"Where?"

"to the studio, I'm going to talk to my manager, I think you guys can come, they will allow you to go inside if you guys are with me, and I think, Vamps will be there also, they have a rehearsal tomorrow for their upcoming concert." Said Lacus.

"we're definitely going!" exclaimed Miriallia excitingly

"I'm going to see…Athrun? Singing?" asked Cagalli.

"Uh-huh, it will be your first time to see them sing right?" asked Shiho.

Cagalli nod.

"Then get ready for tomorrow" teased Shiho.

Then they suddenly smell food.

"Who's cooking?" asked Miriallia.

"That's Kira for sure" said Cagalli.

"I'll help him" said Lacus while smiling then she went downstairs.

* * *

Lacus went downstairs and saw Kira cooking, she didn't expect that Kira knows how to cook, "Kira, i want to help" said Lacus.

Kira jumped of a little, then froze, "uhh, I can do this"

"Let me" said Lacus while smiling, then she went beside Kira. "Is that a mabo tofu? (Japanese food, tofu with spicy red sauce, but originally food from China)"

"y-yeah" stuttered Kira.

"Let me try" said Lacus.

"Uh, okay" said Kira with a tissue on his nose again.

Then Lacus went to his place and cooked "How do you do this?" asked Lacus innocently.

Kira blushed, umm then he touched her hands "Do it like this".

* * *

Cagalli went downstairs to check how was Lacus and Kira doing, she thought Kira fainted again, but gladly he didn't, she saw them laughing while cooking "That's good" thought Cagalli, then she smiled, She better get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**Done, send me a review! :)**


	16. Lucifer

So sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my manga :P soooooo Thank you for the reviews!,

Ayamerose: Actually I also thought about the circle of truth, lol but then I thought, Cagalli is not the type that can tell them that she likes athrun just like that, I mean in my story. So I made it like she told them in her own will, Thanks for the suggestion though

**And By the way, There will be OOC Characters on this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Cagalli stared outside from the car that she was riding wearing a simple T shirt and Pants, Lacus' driver was the one who will take them to the Studio, Lacus was sitting on the front She wears a Pink Off shoulder dress, Miriallia and Shiho was sitting beside her, Miriallia wears a Orange Bolero, and a pants, Shiho wears a Black rockish long sleeve with a guitar print and a black pants, This time, Stellar manage to join them, She was sitting beside Cagalli who was on the back seat, as a model, she wears High heels sandals, then The dress the she wore on the Series Gundam seed destiny. They arrived at the Studio Shortly, Miriallia and Shiho was so noisy, You can tell that they are really excited. Stellar was clinging to Cagalli's arms while Cagalli was nervous. This is the First time that She will see Athrun singing. They arrived at the entrance, Lacus talked to the guard, then the guard allowed them to gazed the entire studio, except for Lacus and Stellar who was not surprised at all.

"Souvenir shop! Souvenir shop!" shouted Miriallia excitedly as she cling into shiho's arms.

Lacus giggled "Later I'll take you there" said Lacus as she smiled.

They followed Lacus excitingly, while Lacus lead them the way.

Every step they take, Cagalli's heartbeat is getting louder. Then Lacus stopped on her tracks.

"Oh my God" muttered Miriallia looking at where Lacus was looking.

Cagalli was confused, she don't know why Lacus stopped, then she turned to where are they looking.

In front of them was 5 guys going to pass them, One was the Yellow haired Guy wearing a Light yellow Jacket with fur on the zipper part, then a black T shirt on the inside, and wears a wide Pants, The other is a green haired guy with a calm baby face, wearing a red Jacket, and pants, The other is a long yellow haired guy, wearing a long coat, and a pants, then the other is a green short haired guy wearing a white coat with chains, and a pants. Then The last one that seems to be their Leader was a Orange haired guy with the length of Athrun's hair, just shorter, wearing a Black long coat, and a sexy T shirt on the inside that reveals his chest, with a silver necklace, then a pants.

Cagalli stared at them, she don't know them, They don't even look familiar, but based on their looks and Miriallia's reaction, they are celebrities that works on the same studio.

"Welcome back" Greeted Lacus while smiling.

They stopped on their tracks "Glad to be" answered the orange haired guy coldly.

"How are you doing miss Lacus?" asked the green curly haired guy gently while he kissed Lacus's hand.

Cagalli's eyes widened "They are weirdos" thought Cagalli.

"It's fine, you didn't change a bit Nicol" said Lacus while giggling. "When did you guys came back?"

"Yesterday" answered the long yellow haired guy.

"Who are you with?" asked the short yellow haired guy while staring at Miriallia.

"Ah, They are my friends, They are Miriallia, CagallI, Shiho and Stellar" said Lacus then she turned to her friends "They are the Lucifer band, Nicol, Rey, Miguel, Sting and Heine" introduced Lacus.

"hello beautiful" said Miguel who was the short yellow haired guy as he slid beside Miriallia, "You shines brightly than the sun"

Miriallia blushed "H-hi"

"What the hell" thought Cagalli.

"You are the eye of my apple" added Miguel who was kneeling while holding Miriallia's hands, with a rose on his mouth.

"Isn't that apple of my eye?" corrected Cagalli. But was totally ignored. "He's an idiot" thought Cagalli with a sweat dropped on her head.

Rey who is the long haired guy went in front of Shiho "sorry for his actions" said Rey while he bowed.

"Ah…o-okay" stuttered Shiho while flushing, then scratching her cheeks with her index finger.

"Why is he saying sorry to Shiho, when it must be to Miriallia" thought Cagalli.

"Wow! You're the Real Stellar right?" asked Sting who went in front of Stellar that made her surprised and hide to Cagalli's back.

Stellar nod

"I'm sting!" said Sting who was the short green haired guy as he extended his hands to shake her hand.

Stellar took his hand, and shook.

"Oh my God it's the real one, I'm shaking hands with the real one!" shouted Sting excitedly.

"You're so noisy sting, so why are your friends here?" said Nicol while laughing still holding Lacus's hands.

"He's still holding her hands" thought Cagalli while a sweat dropped on her head "They are a bunch of weirdos" thought Cagalli.

"They will watch Vamps rehearsals, they're the friends of Vamps" answered Lacus.

Then silence…

"Vamps" they muttered.

Cagalli was confuse, the air changed suddenly Then someone went in front of her, she looked up and saw Heine the orange haired guy, glarind down at her.

"W-what" answered Cagalli.

"Move" said Heine.

"Excuse me?" asked Cagalli who was getting irritated.

"You're blocking my way" answered Heine who was staring coldly at her.

She shivered on his stare.

His bandmates stared at him "Oi Heine, that's not the way you treat women" said Sting.

"So sorry for his actions" apologized Rey, not to Cagalli but to shiho again.

Shiho sweat dropped.

"We're wasting time here, let's go" said Heine, bumping Cagalli to pass.

"The HELL!" Thought Cagalli. "What's your problem?" shouted Cagalli.

"Uh-oh, she snapped" mumbled Shiho.

Miriallia went beside Cagalli, trying to calm her down.

Heine who was walking, his back facing Cagalli, stopped, then he turned his head sideways and glared at her "I don't have time for an ugly girl like you" then he left, with his band mates.

Cagalli was staring at the hallway where the band Lucifer left, she was boiling mad, really mad, that her face became red and smoking. "That, that! Who does he think he is!" screamed Cagalli angrily.

"Shhh, Cagalli calm down, guard might take us outside for being noisy" said Shiho.

Cagalli clenched her fist "Gaah! Okay, let's go Lacus!" shouted Cagalli.

Lacus, Miriallia, Shiho and Stellar sighed.

"Sorry about that Cagalli, I'm sure Heine is not that bad" said Lacus.

"tch" answered Cagalli who was pissed.

"isn't it Lucifer is like the rival of Vamps when it comes to the charts?" asked Miriallia.

"oh, yeah, now that you mention it, they became silent when Lacus mentioned Vamps" said Shiho.

Cagalli stared at them "So that's why the air a while ago changed" thought Cagalli

Then They arrived at the room where the Vamps are rehearsing.

"Go inside, I have to go to my manager now" said Lacus while smiling.

"Thanks lacus see you later" said Miriallia. Then Lacus left

As they went inside, electric guitar can be heard, and a beat of drums, then voices, They saw a big stage, they were rehearsing for their concert after all, and in the stage was Dearka playing the electric guitar randomly, then Yzak was practising the drums, and making so many mistakes, he groaned. While Shinn was sitting on the side of the stage looking at Athrun and their manager, while athrun was talking with their manager.

Shinn looked up and saw Them "Stellar!" shouted Shinn as he happily went near them "You guys are here"

"Yeah, how was the rehearsal doing?" asked Shiho.

"we haven't started yet, Yzak was having a hard time today, I don't know why, he said he was not sick anymore though" said Shinn as he put around his arms to stellar, as he finished his sentence he kissed Stellar on her head.

Cagalli smiled at the sight, she was not surprised, they are going out after all, she never thought that Stellar will look so perfect with Shinn. Then she stared at Athrun who was talking seriously with their manager, looks like he hasn't notice them yet.

Dearka stopped playing on his guitar and noticed them "oh yoh!" greeted Dearka loudly, This time Athrun , Yzak and their manager finally noticed them.

Their Manager went near them "Oh so you're the friends that they're talking about, I'm Lucas, their manager, have a seat, we haven't started yet so you're lucky yo make it in time" said Lucas who was smiling.

"Sir, what's wrong with Yzak?" asked Shiho.

"Girlfriend?" asked Lucas

Shiho blushed "No!

"Hmm, I don't know, I think he's not feeling well" said Lucas while staring At Yzak who was so irritated while practising the drums.

"I'll talk to him" said Shiho then she went near him. "You look like you should take a break." Said Shiho to Yzak.

"Shut up!" yelled Yzak with a sweat on his face, while beating the drums.

Shiho stared at him worriedly. "Here" said Shiho as she showed her hands holding a medicine.

"What is that?" asked Yzak as he stopped beating the drums.

"Medicine, G-gladly, I brought one with me" said Shiho while blushing even though the truth is she brought them thinking that Yzak might still be sick.

"so you're trying to poison me?" asked Yzak.

"Are you out of your mind, of course not! Fine, then don't take it!" said Shiho as she was going to put it on her pocket but then Yzak stopped her and immediately snatched the medicine.

"Give me the poison anyway" said Yzak then he drank it.

Shiho blushed "Okay"

* * *

Athrun went near Cagalli, "You're here" said athrun.

"I I know" stuttered Cagalli.

"You didn't reply to my message last night" said Athrun.

"Ah..uuhh..no battery" lied Cagalli while laughing nervously.

"Okay" answered Athrun sadly.

"Okay okay let's start" said Lucas,

"This is for you Miriallia" said Dearka while smiling at her.

Miriallia blushed.

Shinn kissed Stellar again and went to the stage,

They went to their respective instrument and place.

Cagalli and the others was sitting there quietly, until the music starts, At the start of the music Athrun was the one singing, His voice is deep and can do the vibratto (Imagine the voice of the Matenrou opera band, the song is nemureu yoru, that is what they're singing here so you can get the picture). While Dearka is playing the acoustic guitar

"_kaze ga tsukara hateta karadawo tsuri nukeru yasashii kotoba ni natte yoru wo yondekuru"_

As Athrun said the first phrase, Cagalli's heart melt. She never thought Athrun's voice was this good, this time, she can't stop herself now, she fell in love completely.

Until the chorus came, they all banged their heads at the same time, Athrun was holding the mic while doing the motion when singing, then when it comes to high notes he bends his body forward while holding the mic, and his hair sways every move, while Dearka was arching backward while playing the electric guitar, Shinn was also arching backward while playing the bass, and Yzak was slightly shaking his head while playing the drum, they are good, watching them can really capture your heart.

Cagalli's heart was skipping beats, she's like watching an angel singing, with that voice? Who can ever resist?, She felt like her heart was going to explode. While Miriallia adored Dearka, she just realized that Dearka was attractive ehen he plays the guitar, Stellar was watching Shinn while blushing, she was like watching a wondeful fantasy concert or something. Shiho smiled while watching yzak, "looks like he's fine now" thought Shiho.

When they finished, they went near Cagalli, full of sweat.

"How was it?" asked Athrun while wiping his sweat on the face.

"G-g-g-g-good" stuttered Cagalli while looking at Athrun and blushing.

"Good to hear" said Athrun as he smiled.

Then he sat beside her and drank a warm water, he was gasping for air. Cagalli froze, then stared secretly at him. She blushed. She don't know what to say.

Shiho went near yzak "you okay?" asked shiho.

"Yeah, thanks to your poison" said Yzak

"I said it's not poisoned!" shouted Shiho.

"I know you're trying to kill me" joked Yzak as he smirked, then they faught over and over again.

"did you feel my feelings?" asked Dearka shile smiling at Miriallia.

"Yeah right" said Miriallia as she hid her blushing face.

"Oh by the way guys, my mom is coming tomorrow, we will celebrate her birthday on my house, I like all of you to come" said Athrun.

"Really? She's back?" asked Shiho.

Athrun nodd

"Of course we'll go" said Miriallia.

"I hope you can come Cagalli, I'll introduce you to my mother" said Athrun gently and sweetly.

Cagalli blushed "Okay"

They went home, and Cagalli slept with An image of singing athrun on her head, forgetting about the Lucifer incident, she didn't know that she will meet them again tomorrow.

* * *

Done, You really should listen to matenrou opera, I picked them to be Athrun's voice because it really fits his looks, seriously, I imagined him singing with that voice, I fell in love xD, lol…Send me a review


	17. The Party

Lol here I am, I updated as much as possible Like you all told me too xP

Littlemsstrawberry: you wish to have Athrun jealous? Well, your wish will be granted on this chapter xD

Thanks for those who reviewed, I'm really touched ^^. Here's Chapter 17!

* * *

"Uhhh what to wear what to wear" A blonde girl exclaimed while looking at all of her clothes on her cabinet, she was panicking and nervous, They were invited by Athrun at his mom'm party and she's looking for the right dress to wear, she only have 1 dress, the dress that she wore when she came at Kira's house.

"Where are the dresses when I need it the most!" groaned Cagalli, she was frustrated. She regrets not bringing the dresses that her father bought for her.

Then her phone rang "Hello" said Cagalli as she put her Cellphone on her neck so it won't fall, while searching for good clothes.

"Hey where are you? We're already here, get your butt over here!" shouted Shiho on the other line.

"I'm not planning to ditch it Shiho" explained Cagalli as she heard Shiho's voice like she was thinking that Cagalli will not attend.

"Then where the hell are you?" asked Shiho.

"House, I-I don't know what to wear!" exclaimed Cagalli shyly.

Then a laugh can be heard on the other line "Cagalli, it's just a party, you're panicking over a party dress, you look like you're going on a date panicking what to wear" said Shiho then she laughed again.

"If you're in my situation, let's say Yzak's mother's birthday, and he will introduced you to his mom for the first time, what will you feel?" asked Cagalli nervously.

Shiho paused "You're right" the she laughed "Just be yourself Cagalli okay? Come here immediately if you're done, bye!" said Shiho then she hang up.

Cagalli sighed "Okay. I'll be myself!" thought Cagalli loudly on her head, then she wear the clothes that she's comfortable with.

"Sis, are you done? You've been there for 35 minutes already" shouted Kira downstairs.

"Coming" said Cagalli as she went downstairs. She saw Kira who was waiting patiently on the door, wearing a tuxedo, and a black pants, while stellar is wearing a Light pink balloon cocktail dress.

Kira stared at her, then froze "A-are you sure about your clothes?" asked Kira carefully so he cannot offend Cagalli or make her mad.

"What about it?" asked Cagalli raising her eyebrows.

"Uh nothing" said Kira "Let's go" then they went inside the Car, and Kira drove.

That is the first time Cagalli rode on Kira's car, and also the first time seeing her twin driving a car. Cagalli was nervous, she have no Idea what Athrun's mother is like,and this is also her first time going to Athrun's house. then they arrived at Athrun's mansion, Cagalli stepped out, and gazed at the big mansion, it was like the house of a president, it reminds her so much of her house, the only difference is hers is much bigger and has a garden. She can hear the music inside, she thought that the music will be like R and B's but looks like the music are classical songs or music, "Looks like it's a grand party" thought Cagalli, She then saw Miriallia, and Shiho outside the entrance. Miriallia was wearing a silky blue tube dress. And her hair was tied on a pigtail on her left side. While Shiho is wearing a backless black dress, and her hair was curled.

"Hey did it already start?" asked Kira to Miriallia.

" Yeah, they're now eating, Lacus is inside with her father" said Mirillia.

"Ah, okay, thanks" said Kira then he went inside.

"Hello stellar! You look cute" praised Shiho.

Stellare blushed "Thank you" "you too" added stellar.

"Not really, where's Cagalli" asked Shiho.

Stellar pointed her index finger to Cagalli who just went to her side

"What the hell are you wearing?" exclaimed Shiho staring at Cagalli who is wearing a silver long sleeves and a pants.

"You said just be myself" said Cagalli confusingly.

"Yeah, but not like that! Argh come miriallia and Stellar, let's make Cagalli beautiful." Groaned Shiho as she pulled her friends.

"What's wrong with these?" asked Cagalli irritatingly while holding her shirt.

"Cagalli, it's a party, you have to look beautiful!" said Shiho.

"But" said Cagalli but was cut of by Shiho.

"No buts" said Shiho as she pulled them and went to a place on Athrun's mansion where there are no people.

Shiho pushed Cagalli on her shoulder to make her sit down "Now, what are we going to do with her" said Shiho looking at Cagalli.

"Hmmm, I'll look for lacus if ever she has an extra dress, you guys do her hair" said shiho then she ran inside.

"Let's do this Stellar" said Miriallia as stellar nodd.

Cagalli sighed. After 27 minutes, Shiho returned, and she was surprised when she saw Cagalli. "Oh my God, you're pretty!" exclaimed Shiho as she stared at Cagalli.

Her hair was neatly comb, her golden locks were curled a bit, turned and clip it behind her hair so it looks like an arch on her ear, then her bangs were clipped, so in short she has no bangs, and her hair was curled and she's wearing a Red gem earrings.

"right? Right?" asked Miriallia happily.

"Good work, anyway, Luckily I managed to find an extra dress for you, Lacus gave me this" said Shiho as she showed the dress, it is a silky pink, that can show your cleavage, and there's a silky cloth on the right arm part.

"PINK?" shouted Cagalli standing up.

"You have no choice, it's your fault you didn't wear a dress" said Shiho.

"You're the one who told me to be myself!" shouted Cagalli.

"Are we going to fight about this? C'mon Cagalli just for tonight, Please?" begged Shiho.

Cagalli sighed "F-fine"

* * *

"Kira! Where is Cagalli?" asked Athrun to Kira who was with Lacus, This time he's not bleeding anymore. Athrun has his hair comb upwards, leaving a strand of hair on his sides.

"I don't know, she's with Shiho and the others" said Kira.

"Ah, Shiho borrowed a dress from me a while ago" said Lacus who was wearing a Pink metallic dress, and her hair was tied on a ponytail (Like her hairstyle in Gundam seed)

"Dress for what?" asked Athrun.

"Hmm" said Lacus thinking that she will not say the reason to surprise Athrun. "There they are" said Lacus.

Athrun turned to Where Lacus was looking, There at the other entrance was Cagalli with the others. He was dumfounded, Cagalli looks really pretty.

Lacus waved at them to see where they are. As shiho saw them they went near them "Hello guys!" greeted Shiho.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kira.

"Her" said Shiho as she pointed At Cagalli.

Kira widened his eyes "Wow…. Sis…..you're..wow" said Kira

"Tell us we did a great job" said Miriallia proudly.

"You really did" said Kira still staring at his sister.

"Please stop staring" said Cagalli shyly looking down.

Miriallia elbowed Athrun "Don't just stand there" joked Miriallia.

Athrun came back to his senses "Ah, you-you're beautiful" Athrun managed to say.

"Thanks" Muttered Cagalli while blushing.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my mother" said Athrun as he touched Cagalli's hands.

Cagalli blushed, his hands are warm.

Kira stared at their hands furiously "Hey wai-" said Kira but was cut of by Shiho

"Kira, let's go here" said Shiho as she pulled Kira, Miriallia, and the others followed.

* * *

"Mom" called Athrun to the short blue haired girl who was wearing a navy glittering dress, her back was facing Athrun, on her hand was a wine, she's talking to Patrick zala, and another 2 business men.

As Athrun's mom heard him, she turned to him "Oh, you must be Cagalli" said Athrun's mom as she smiles warmly at Cagalli "I'm Athrun's mother, Lenore Zala" added Lenore.

"N-nice to meet you, and h-happy birth-thday" stuttered Cagalli while blushing.

"I've heard so much about you, you're prettier than I imagined" said Lenore smiling.

"Th-thank you, and y-you too mrs. Zala" said Cagalli.

"Thank you Dear" said Lenore. Then Patrick stared at Cagalli.

"Who is this?" asked Patrick coldly.

"Ah, Father, she's Cagalli, my schoolmate and Kira's twin sister" said Athrun.

"Ah yamato's? so you don't have a parents also?" asked Patrick gicing her an icy stare.

"Ah, I have, they're living at orb, me and Kira have different parents" said Cagalli.

"I see so what's your Parents job?" asked Patrick now interested and giving her a smile.

"Uuh" said Cagalli, she can't say that her father was the king of orb "My mom was already dead" said Cagalli "My father is, uuh a secretary of a small company at orb" lied Cagalli.

Suddenly, Patrick's smile faded, and turned into an icy stare again "I see" then he quickly turned his back on her and leave.

Athrun bowed his head and clenched his fist "I'm sorry" apologized Athrun on behalf of his father's rudeness

Cagalli forced herself to smile "it's okay" said Cagalli then manage to fake a laugh.

"I'm sorry Cagalli dear about my husband" apologized Lenore.

"No, it's fine ma'am" said Cagalli as she put her hands on her front telling her that she don't need to apologize.

"Athrun, I'll talk to your father okay, entertain Cagalli here, Nice meeting you Cagalli" said Lenore warmly then left.

"really sorry about that" said Athrun.

"I told you it's fine" exclaimed Cagalli. "Um, I'll just going to take a fresh air outside, see you" said Cagalli

"Okay" answered Athrun worriedly.

* * *

Cagalli immediately went outside and sat, she sighed, obviously his father doesn't like her, but the time at the orb, he was so nice, "Weird" thought Cagalli.

"Is that the real Cagalli?" asked someone on her back.

She turned and saw Auel wearing a tuxedo.

"Hey" greeted Cagalli now smiling.

"Wow it really is you" said Auel as he sat beside Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled at him.

"Hey. I saw what happened a while ago" said Auel "So you don't have to force yourself to smile" added auel.

"Ah, that's nothing, really" said Cagalli.

"Sorry about father, He only cares about business, he's only interested to people who has a nice background" explained Auel.

"so that's why" thought Cagalli.

Cagalli sighed and stared inside looking at the people, then she saw Meer and fllay "What the hell are they doing here?" asked Cagalli surprisingly.

"Oh them? Well our father was almost friends with all of the high people, like Fllay's dad, and Meer's parents" said Auel also looking at where Cagalli is looking.

"Ah, now that you mention it, I can see so many familiar faces from our school" said Cagalli.

"Yeah, Luna and Meyrin are also here" said Auel.

"Oh really" said Cagalli. Then a classic waltz music started, people started to dance in the middle.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Auel while blushing.

"M-me? I don't dance" said Cagalli shyly. Even though at orb she was made to practice dances so many times.

Then suddenly a girl went near Auel "Hey let's dance" said the Green haired Girl who is a friend of Auel as she pulled him.

"Hey, w-wait" said Auel then he's gone.

Cagalli smiled, then sighed again, she stared at the people inside, then suddenly, she froze….her eyes widened, there on the crowd, talking to other people was her father, Uzumi. "SHIT" muttered Cagalli.

* * *

"Boring.." groaned Heine who was also at the party, sitting on their table reserved for them.

"c'mon heine, why don't you just pick a girl and dance" said Sting then he laughed.

"why am I here anyway?" asked Heine irritatingly.

"We have no choice, we're invited" said Nicol. "Aha, there's my girl" added Nicol as he spotted Lacus on the crowd. Then he stood up and went there immediately.

"There comes Nicol again" said Sting with a sweat dropped on his head.

"Hey, isn't that the king of orb?" asked Miguel as he saw Uzumi.

"Oh yeah, looks like the princess didn't show herself again" said Rey while drinking his wine.

"I'm really curious what she looks like though" said Sting

"The rumors said that she has yellow short hair" said Rey.

Heine was drinking his wine not even interested, while looking at the crowd he noticed a girl tip toeing behind a wall like she was hiding from someone, she narrowed his eyes and realized that she's the girl that she met yesterday at the studio, he turned to where she was looking so he knows who she was hiding for, he saw Uzumi talking into the crowd. "Why is she hiding to the king?" thought Heine, He chuckled at the sight of Cagalli tip toeing. Then he remembered what Rey said just a few seconds ago.

"Hey, you said that the princess is a short yellow haired girl right?" asked Heine not getting Cagalli out of his sight.

"Yeah, why?" asked Miguel curiously.

"Interesting" said Heine as he smirked while looking at the tip toeing and peeking Cagalli.

Miguel and the others just stared at him confusingly. Then they turned their head to the crowd.

"Hey, that's the eye of my apple!" exclaimed Miguel as he saw Miriallia with Lacus.

Rey turned to them and saw shiho "She's here too"

"Oh! It's Stellar!" exclaimed Sting happily, then the three of them went immediately there leaving Heine.

, Heine called on one of his bodyguards that is waiting outside, and the bodyguard went iimmediately.

"You called for me sir?" asked the bodyguard.

"Oh yes, see that girl there? I want you to find out who she really is as much as possible, if they don't give you any information, you can just force them in a rough way" said Heine while smirking.

"Ok sir" said the bodyguard then he left to do his job.

Heine stood up with his hands on his pocket, and went near Cagalli.

"Watcha doin" said Heine behind her back.

Cagalli was startled, she jumped of a little then turned to see who it was "y-YOU!" shouted Cagalli.

"You don't have to give me that reaction" said Heine.

"W-what do you want!" snapped Cagalli.

"I wonder why are you hiding" said Heine as he stared at the crowd.

Cagalli froze "I-I'm not!" said Cagalli.

"Oh really" said Heine sarcastically.

"Y-yeah!" shouted Cagalli.

"Hmm you look different now, I wonder why it suits you more than the boyish clothes you're wearing yesterday" said Heine while staring at her from feet to head.

Cagalli was speechless, "This guy" thought Cagalli angrily and nervously.

"Would you like to dance?" invited Heine as he extended his hands for her to take.

"Why would I?" shouted Cagalli back.

"C'mon" said Heine as he pulled Cagalli and went to the middle.

"Hey!" shouted Cagalli.

When they are already at the dance floor, she saw her father passed the place where she was at a while ago, looks like her father is leaving early. Lucky, but then she realized that, maybe Heine was trying to help her not to be seen by her father that's why he immediately pulled her away from there.

"You're hiding from him right" whispered Heine.

Cagalli shivered at his voice and breathe "I don't know what you're talking about" said Cagalli carefully.

Heine chuckled "Since we're here, let's dance" said Heine as he placed Cagalli's hands on the waltz position.

"Hey! You jerk!" said Cagalli as she was trying to pull away. But Heine's grip was strong.

"I haven't introduce myself properly yesterday, I'm Heine Westenfluss, vocalist of the Lucifer, I didn't get your name yesterday, so what's your name?" introduced Heine while dancing.

Cagalli glared at him "I thought you have no time for ugly girls like me?" asked Cagalli annoyingly.

"Sorry about that, so name?" asked Heine

"Why should I give it to you!" shouted Cagalli following Heine's lead to the dance.

"Fine, I will not let you go until you tell me your name" said Heine while giving her his celebrity smile.

"Cagalli! So please can you let me go now!" shouted Cagalli.

"Not yet, let's dance a little more" said Heine "You're good in dancing, Why is that?" asked Heine.

Cagalli froze again, "This guy is sharp!" thought Cagalli. "I studied dancing when I was little" lied Cagalli.

"You don't look like the kind of girl who will study dancing" said Heine.

"Shut up" said Cagalli.

* * *

"Lacus" called Kira.

"Yes?" asked Lacus turning to kira while smiling.

"W-w-would you..l-like..to..d-dan" stuttered Kira while blushing but was cut of by a voice.

"Lacus!" said the voice.

"Hi nicol" greeted Lacus while smiling.

"Would you like to dance with me?" asked Nicol

"Oh, thank you" said Lacus as she accepted his offer.

Kira glared at Nicol "Who is that?" asked Kira.

"That's Nicol, He plays the keyboard on the Lucifer band Kira, and looks like he likes Lacus" explained Shiho.

Kira clenched his fist "Damn" thought Kira, the suddenly he was pulled by Fllay.

"Kira let's dance!" said Fllay as she pulled Kira. Kira has no choice but to be pulled by Fllay and agreed to dance with her.

"Yoh beautiful ladies" greeted Dearka with Yzak as he saw them.

"HI dearka" said Miriallia

"Where's Shinn?" asked Stellar.

"Ah he was on the bathroom" said Dearka.

"Hey Phantom, I want to challenge you into a eating contest!" shouted Yzak.

"You're just going to lose again joule" said Shiho while rolling her eyes, carefully not showing her affections.

"Heeey! Eye of my apple!" shouted a voice going towards them, they turned and saw Miguel, Sting, and Rey. Then they stopped on their tracks as they saw that they are with the vamps.

"Lucifer" muttered Dearka under his breathe.

"Vamps" muttered Miguel.

"I see, so you're with my eye of the apple right here" said Miguel as he put his arms around Miriallia.

Miriallia shivered "H-hey"

"stupid it's apple of my eye, and get your hands of her" said Dearka annoyingly.

Miriallia blushed, this is the first time seeing Dearka so serious.

"I don't want to, hey my rose, let's dance" said Miguel as he stared at Miriallia sweetly.

"UUUh" said Miriallia, "Okay" Then they went to the middle.

"Let's dance too Miss Shiho" said Rey as he bowed and exteded his hands.

Shiho blushed, this is the first time a Guy have ever asked her, she nodd and took his hands.

"H'hey, what about our contest!" shouted Yzak irritatingly. But was ignored, looks like Shiho didn't heard him. "Shit" cursed Yzak.

"Miss Stellar, I would like to Dance with you, Can I?" asked Sting.

Stellar nodded innocently. And Sting took her to the middle.

"Those guys, Since when did they met Miriallia and the others" said Dearka annoyingly.

Then Shinn came wiping his hands on a napkin from washing, "Hey, where are the girls?" asked Shinn confusingly.

Dearka raised his eyebrows and move his head a little, telling shinn to look at the middle. Shinn saw them, Stellar was dancing with sting.

"Who does he think he is" muttered Shinn angrily as he was heading towards them to get Stellar but was stopped by Dearka

"Calm down, we don't want to be the one who will destroy this party Shinn" whispered Dearka.

"I can't just stand here and watch while my Girlfriend is dancing with an another guy, especially from Lucifer!" shouted Shinn.

"I know, we can't do anything about it." Whispered Dearka again.

"Hey" Greeted Athrun as he saw his bandmates., he suddenly got confused as he saw his bandmates faces with a glare stare. "What's going on?" asked Athrun.

"Look at the dancefloor" said Dearka.

Athrun turned and saw their friends dancing with the Lucifer, and then he's attention was caught by an another pair, It was Heine and Cagalli dancing.

"What is Cagalli doing with that guy" said Athrun trying to hold back his anger.

"Dammit" cursed Yzak.

"Damn" said Athrun, as he saw meer, he quickly invited her to dance, Meer blushed "Sure" said Meer.

"What"s wrong with Athrun?" asked Dearka confusingly.

* * *

While dancing with Meer, Athrun went near to Cagalli and Heine secretly and slowly, then he quickly take Cagalli and leave Meer with Heine.

"What the hell?" said Heine.

"Hey" said Meer like she was going to cry.

"what was that?" asked Cagalli to Athrun who was now her partner.

"why do you know him?" asked Athrun staring into Cagalli's eyes seriously.

"We met them yesterday at the studio" said Cagalli.

* * *

"Hey dude, can I now borrow my Girlfriend" said Shinn as he hold Sting on the shoulders

Sting glared at him "Oh, she was your girlfriend? Sorry I didn't know, nice dancing with you miss stellar" said Sting as he kissed Stellar's hand.

Shinn was really mad, he was going to punch Sting on the face but Stellare hold his arms to stop him.

As Sting left, Stellar kissed Shinn on the cheeks to calm him down.

Shinn sighed, then she turned to stellar and smiled at her, then they danced.

* * *

Miriallia and Miguel was dancing , Miguel turned Miriallia gracefully, then suddenly Miriallia's gone, he looked around to search for her then saw she was dancing with Dearka looks like Dearka snatched her. Dearka stick out his tongue to miguel childishly. Then continued Dancing with Miriallia.

"Since when did you became my partner?" asked Miriallia confusingly.

"Don't worry princess, I just rescued you from the wrath of the thief" said Dearka sweetly.

"Idiot" muttered Miriialia while blushing.

* * *

Yzak waited For shiho and rey to finished dancing, as they finished dancing, Yzak went near to Shiho, "What the hell was that?" shouted Yzak.

"What?" asked Shiho.

"you ditched our contest!" shouted Yzak,.

"Ok sorry, you don't have to be that angry" said Shiho.

"The hell with you, go and have fun with your Rey, I'm outta here" shouted Yzak then he left stomping his feet.

"The hell is wrong with him?" thought Shiho confusingly.

* * *

As Kira was finished dancing with Fllay, at the exact time

Lacus was not dancing anymore with Nicol, he immediately asked her to dance nervously.

"Sure Kira" said Lacus while smiling. She took his hands and danced.

* * *

Cagalli can't look at Athrun's face, he was so close, and his hands are touching hers, she blushed like a red tomato, He danced good, he's like a Prince.

"I didn't know that you can dance" teased Athrun

Cagalli blushed.

Then suddenly Athrun sighed and stared at her seriously. "I don't want you to talk to them anymore" said Athrun

Cagalli was surprised at Athrun's expression, he looks really angry at them. "Okay"

"I still can't accept that he was the first one to invite you" mumbled Athrun as rest his forehead on her shoulders.

"A-athrun?" said Cagalli while blushing.

"Cagalli" said Athrun as he raised his head up to look into her eyes.

"W-what?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun sighed "Nothing" then he smiled.

After a few Minutes, The party was finished, guests went into their cars and went home, Lenore waved them all goodbye and thanked them,Cagalli returned to her own clothes and returned the dress to Lacus, Lacus went home with her father, while Kira ake Miriallia, and Shiho to their houses, Then they went home. Cagalli sighed, then she smiles, she was really tired, but it's worth it, she really does love Athrun. As they arrived home she immediately went to her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Heine who was in his mansion sat on his chair, then stared at the window, he's smiling while while staring outside.

"Sir" said a voice from his back.

"You're done with the job?" asked Heine.

"Yes sir, here is the information about her" said the bodyguard as he put the papers on Heine's table.

Heine turned and read the papers.

"Just as I thought" said Heine while smirking.

* * *

Whew…this was a long chapter -_-, anyway, send me a review! :3 and btw sorry for the grammars.


	18. New Classmates

Sorry for the long wait, I haven't got any free time..so, yeah haha ) anyway, I noticed so many errors on my last chapter . so sorry about that, I Edited it already :). I belated merry Christmas and happy new year to all of you! So Thanks for my reviewers have fun reading.

**someone:** Filipino is my first language, I know right, Past tense is my weakness . but thanks anyway :)

* * *

It's been 2 weeks Since mrs. Lenore's birthday party. And Also 2 weeks since I last saw Athrun. I spent my sem break on Kira's house, sleeping, eating, yes. I WAS BORED TO DEATH! I'm definitely missing that guy. At last the 2nd semester came! This is my first time getting excited on the first day, maybe because I'm going to see him again.

Cagalli entered her school quickly, carefully not showing her excitement, she looked around expecting to see him, but he's not in sight. Cagalli sighed, this one sided love of hers is getting hopeless each day. Sometimes she just wanted to quit afraid of the outcome, but there's also a part of her who's willing to go with the flow. She stared at her schedule. Then went to her class. As she entered, she saw many new faces, They're not new, maybe it's just the first time that they became her classmate, She looked around hoping that someone she know is one of her classmate.

"Cagz!" called someone.

Cagalli turned and saw her Brunette friend "Milly!" called Cagalli.

"Long time no see! Looks like we're classmates" said Miriallia while smiling.

Cagalli smiled back.

"yoh!" greeted Dearka.

"You too?" asked Cagalli.

"Uh-huh, I'm so lucky to be with Miriallia" said Dearka while grinning.

Miriallia blushed "Shut up" said Mriallia as she punched Dearka on the arm.

Cagalli smiled, she envy Mirillia, looks like her love life is going so well, too well I think. As their teacher Came, everyone went into their was seating beside the window on her left, and on her right was Dearka, then beside Dearka is Miriallia. Natarlie, who was their teacher asked everyone to be quiet.

"you will have new classmates, so give them a warm welcome" announced Natarlie.

As she said that, everyone murmured in excitement.

"Come in" said Natarlie.

The door opened, and a long Curly blonde hair came in, she has red eyes., everyone gazed at her beauty, including Dearka.

"She's very pretty" said the boys

"She looks like a doll"

"Hello, I'm Ella Smith, 17 years Old, Nice to meet you all, please take care of me" said the long Blonde curly hair named Ella, then she gave them her Perfect smile. That made all of the boys melt. While dearka's mouth hung open.

Miriallia Punched Dearka on the head so hard, making him unconcious and she clenched her fist "Who the hell is she"

Cagalli sweat dropped at the drooling unconcious Dearka, Then she was surprised when she saw Ella glaring at her, then as she blinked again, Ella was now smiling. "Is that my Hallucination?" thought Cagalli.

", Ella is from America, and her father was the President of the United States of America, so treat her well, if any of you have free time later, Show her around the school. Ella, go seat in front of Cagalli who was the short blonde haired girl there" said Natarlie

Ella nodded, Then she slowly went to her seat gracefully, and sat, then she turned her head sidewards and stared at Cagalli, she smirked.

Cagalli blinked, "So that wasn't my imagination" thought Cagalli. Then she drank her water.

Then another new classmate came in, As Cagalli saw the new classmate, she spat all of the water she had drunk, the one who just came in was Heine.

Everyone whispered in excitement, especially the girls.

Heine stood straightly, then gave his celebrity smile to everyone "I'm Heine Westenfluss, nice to meet you all" said Heine as he bowed gently.

Cagalli's mouth hung open, she was dumbfounded "Wha?~"

Heine looked around and as he found Cagalli, he gave his perfect smile then laughed a little "heh"

Cagalli jumped on her seat because of that, her heart was pounding so hard.

Take a seat behind Cagalli there" said Natarlie.

"What? Cagalli again! She now flirts with athrun then Heine too?" murmured the other girls.

Cagalli rested her head on her hands, she can't believe this is happening, she froze as heine went passed her and sat behind her, she can't even move well, she's having a feeling that Heine was staring on her so she's uncomfortable, she slowly looked back, and was surprised that she was right, Heine was looking at her, smirking.

Then Natarlie read the attendance, "Cagalli yula?" shouted Natarlie.

"Here" said Cagalli nervously.

"Yula? I wonder if that's your whole name" whispered Heine on the back.

Cagalli didn't mind him, but he sure is sharp.

Then after a few hours of class,the lunch break came, Cagalli stood up immediately, she wants to get away from there as much as possible. She went to the cafeteria with Dearka and Miriallia to meet up with the others.

They saw the others there already eating, as usual, Kira was sitting beside lacus, Shinn with stellar, but wait, Yzak and shiho are not sitting to each other. Looks like they're still having a fight. Then Auel was sitting beside Athrun. Cagalli let out a deep exhale as she saw Athrun again, seeing athrun makes her nervousness go away.

"Hey" greeted Athrun.

"Hi" said Cagalli. Ok this is quite awkward.

"Cagalliiiiiii!" called a familiar voice on her back.

"I know that voice" said Cagalli as she turned to look who it was, but she was too late, she was hugged from the back.

Everyone stared at Cagalli and the person who was hugging her.

"Afhmed, let go please" said Cagalli shyly.

"Sorry, I was just so excited to see you again" said Afhmed.

"uuuuh" said Shiho confusingly.

"Why are you here?" asked Cagalli.

"I just wanted to be with you again so I decided to study here" said Afhmed simply.

"But your home is so far away here!" answered Cagalli

"Ah, I'm currently living here in the heliopolis, with my grandma" said Afhmed

Cagalli sighed then she stared at her friends who was staring confusingly at her "Oh, he's afhmed, my childhood friend"

"Ahh, nice to meet you, we're her friends" said Shiho.

"Finally I get to meet you!" said Kira.

"Ah, you must be kira, her twin brother" said Afhmed.

"Yeah" said Kira while smiling.

Athrun narrowed his eyes "Have we met before?" asked Athrun.

Afhmed and Cagalli froze

"N-no" stuttered Afhmed nervously.

"Sorry, I just thought I have seen you somewhere" said Athrun.

Cagalli stared at him, Athrun's voice is kind a weird, like it became deep, or he's talking under his breath.

"You two must be really close huh" said Miriallia.

"Yeah of course" said Afhmed

Then a lot of murmuring can be heard on the whole cafeteria as The Lucifer band came in.

"Lucifer? Why are they here?" shouted Athrun surprisingly.

"Well, looks like they are now also studying here" said Miriallia "Heine is our classmate" added Miriallia.

"And sting and Ray is our classmate" said Lacus and stellar.

"And Nicol and miguel is on my class too" said Shiho.

"Damn" muttered Shinn under his breath.

Then behind the Lucifer came the new blonde curly girl, Ella, as she entered, all boys gazed at her.

"The hottie" said Dearka as he stared at her.

Hearing this, Miriallia stood up, slamming her tray, they all looked at her, Dearka was shocked as he saw Miriallia glaring at him. Then Miriallia left.

Lacus, Shiho, Stellar and Cagalli sighed

"What?" asked Dearka confusingly.

"Athrun!" squealed a girl's voice.

Cagalli was surprised as she saw that ella was the one who was calling him.

Ella dove into Athrun's arms.

"hey?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli stared blankly at them, she can't take the sight of them.

Everyone looked at him, wanting to hear an explanation.

Realizing this, Athrun shrugged "I don't know her"

"How meeeaaaan" said Ella then she cried.

"Wha? Hey" said Athrun not knowing what to do.

Ella was still crying, because of this, Athrun just pat her on the head.

"How could you said those things to your future wife" said Ella as she looked up and leaned, kissed Athrun on the lips.

Athrun widened his eyes,. All of the people on the cafeteria also widened their eyes except for Heine who was watching them carefully, especially Cagalli's reaction, while Athrun's fans hung their mouth open.

Cagalli who was sitting there was watching the two, she can't handle this anymore "E-excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom" Cagalli managed to say.

Afhmed stared at her, he surely knows Cagalli was hurt. "I'll come with you" said Afhmed.

"no, I'll be fine" said Cagalli as she atred at him, forcing a smile.

Afhmed agreed, that was the first time seeing her face like that, she was totally hurt, maybe she needs a time alone.

Heine's eyes followed Cagalli as she got out of the Cafeteria, he stood up "I'm going out" said Heine, then he left.

As Cagalli left, Athrun pushed Ella back "Hey what are you doing?" asked Athrun surprisingly.

Ella giggled, and smirked, "Your father is a friend of my papa, and I heard so much about you from you father, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time!" said Ella as she hugged Athrun.

"Whaaa?" said athrun while blushing.

* * *

Cagalli ran as fast as she could, "I'm not going to cry,I'm not going to cry" said Cagalli to herself repeatedly, then she stopped on the middle of the hall outside. She sighed.

"You sure are sensitive" said a voice behind her.

Cagalli turned and saw Heine. "What do you know!" asked Cagalli.

"Oh, I know a lot" said Heine while smirking.

"You don't know anything about me" whispered Cagalli while clenching her fist.

"Hmm, maybe but I'm sure I know you more than your friends" said Heine.

Cagalli turned her back so her back is now facing him "Leave me alone"

"How I can Leave the Princess alone" said Heine.

"Stop calling me princess!" shouted Cagalli as she thought that he was teasing her.

"Why? Is it that who you really are?" asked Heine.

Cagalli widened her eyes and froze. "I- I don't know what you're talking about" said Cagalli nervously.

"Cut the crap princess, I already know your secret, let's say, you're the daughter of Lord Uzumi Athha, and, your full name is Cagalli Yula athha, you're the princess of orb" said Heine confidently.

Cagalli didn't reply, she doesn't know what to say.

"And you hate celebrities, and girly stuff, you're stubborn and hot headed" added Heine.

"What are you? A stalker?" said Cagalli with a chibi face(imagine the chibi faces on the manga)

"But I wonder, why are you hiding your identity? Is it the princess did something wrong? Like a crime?" teased Heine.

"No! I just don't want to be treated by it!" snapped cagalli.

Heine stared at her "….-silence-….."

"Bwahahahaha!" laughed Heine While holding his stomach "are you serious?"

Cagalli blushed in embarrassment "please don't tell anyone, cause they will get angry"

Don't worry I won't, on one condition" said Heine.

Cagalli stared at him "What?"

"be my girlfriend" said Heine while smirking.

"WHAT!" shouted Cagalli.

* * *

As dismissal came, Miriallia got out of the room fast, Dearka followed her, "Hey why are you mad" asked Dearka holding her arms.

Miriallia glared at him, then exactly at that time miguel went near them and asked Miriallia if he can drive her home, ignoring Dearka "I'm glad to" said Miriallia and left dearka there.

* * *

Athrun and the others went out, he sighed as Ella was still clinging on his arms, then he stopped as he saw a familiar two persons on the school ground, Cagalli and Heine.

Realizing that Athrun stopped, Ella turned to look at where his looking and saw Cagalli and Heine, she gripped into Athrun's arms more tightly.

Cagalli walked, trying her best to ignore Heine.

"Did you give it much thought about my condition?" asked Heine.

Cagalli continued walking, she can't believe this guy blackmailing her.

"Okay, you don't want to so maybe I'll tell everyone" said Heine mockingly.

Cagalli stopped, a sweat dropped on her head, she thought what's more worst? Athrun being mad at her or dating this guy.

"P-please go out with me!" Cagalli managed to shout.

"What" a voice said on her right side.

She was shock to see Athrun there, she was really the worst, She even let Athrun heard that she just asked his rival to go out with her.

"I see" said Athrun, then he turned and left with Ella… leaving the frozen Cagalli there with Heine.

* * *

Done! Review pleeeaaaase :D


	19. Date with Heine

I'm Back with the next chapter, I tried as much as possible to update the next chappie,By the way, **I manage to find an editor, **so yeah**, there will be a few changes on the writings** :P, he's good actually. so here it, is many thanks to my reviewers xD

* * *

"_I still can't get over yesterday… I'm the worst. Now how can I apologize to Athrun? I can't explain the fact that I've asked Heine out because He blackmailed me. Certainly, he would ask what Heine used to blackmail me; but If I tell him the truth, I will only make the situation worse… Should I wait and see what happens? Must I act on my instincts? What should I do?"_

Cagalli sat on her bed and groaned as she buried her face in her hands in great stress.

"_That's it, I will tell Heine." _she thought to herself as she felt that she couldn't take anymore of this. _"God… Of all people, why does he have to be my first boyfriend? And he even gave his number, but in exchange of this, I had to give him my number too... I know I'm being blackmailed. But of all people, why would he choose me?"_

Cagalli got her cellphone, and sighed before pressing the keypad.

"_Hey, we NEED to talk. Immediately."_ shortly after the girl sent her message to Heine, she laid down waiting for a reply that came shortly after. She picked her phone up and read the message.

"_I'll be right there."_

"_Wait a minute… He knows where I live?"_ thought Cagalli as a soft beeping noise came from outside.

Cagalli's eyes widened. "That was fast!"

She looked through her window and saw Heine in his orange sports car, waving at her.

"Uh-oh… KIRA!" the young woman's face shattered when she remembered about her protective brother Kira. Thinking of what consequences would come next if her brother found out, Cagalli ran as fast as she could to go outside but was too late when she arrived at the landing of the stairs, seeing Kira about to reach for the doorknob.

"NOOO!" yelled Cagalli as she bumped into Kira. The two fell to the ground after they collided.

"D-don't you open that door!" she halted him.

"What? Who's outside anyway?" asked a very confused Kira.

"Um… It's… It's…" the poor girl so nervously stuttered.

"Her boyfriend." said a charming, deep voice behind her.

"You… Why are you here?" asked Kira, now standing up.

"Quite simple, I'm here to pick up your sister for our date." Heine casually told the boy with a wink.

"Boyfriend?" asked Kira as his eyebrows were raised.

Cagalli, stunned, just stood there for she couldn't find the words to say.

"Your sister asked me to go out with her yesterday. Because I accepted, and because we're going out together, this automatically makes her my potential girlfriend." said Heine as he took her hand.

"_What the hell is wrong with this guy?"_ Cagalli angrily thought to herself while a fake smile etched itself across her face.

Kira just stood frozen there, mouth agape. His sister couldn't blame him for reacting like this. "Sorry Kira, I'll tell you later…" Cagalli told her confused brother remorsefully then she grabbed Heine's hands and pulled him outside.

"What do you think you're doing!" Shouted Cagalli.

Heine chuckled and then teased her. "I'm telling your brother the truth? Why do you ask, m'lady?"

"Oh forget this… We gotta stop this thing. Let's" said Cagalli but was cut of by Heine.

"Since we're already outside, come with me" said Heine then she pulled Cagalli into his car and drove.

"The hell where are you taking me?" again, an unhappy Cagalli questioned his motives.

"Patience, my dear. Patience."

The car zipped through the highway and far across the city. Heine eagerly drove the car but as he glanced at his passenger who angrily looked out the window, watching the cars pass. After the long drive, they reached a rather lively sight; an amusement park.

"We're here." said Heine as parked his car.

"An amusement park?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah." the young man answered with a smile.

"Alright, and what pray tell are we going to do here?" asked Cagalli, showing her distaste for Heine.

"We're going on a date, remember?" said Heine as he put on a cotton beanie and some sunglasses glasses to disguise himself and then went inside.

"Heine! No! Sto-" again, the poor girl was cut off again by his rash actions.

"Try this. It's fun." said Heine as they went to the game where they throw paintballs on a target.

"HUH?" Cagalli gasped.

"Like this…" a charming smile crossed Heine's face as he took Cagalli's hands and helped her toss the paintball.

"Cool!" said Cagalli with a big smile; she completely forgot about dissing the man who brought her here. Then she threw a paint ball again and groaned every time she misses. "Ugh… I totally suck at this."

"Let me." Heine took a paintball and threw it smack in the center of the target.

"Whoa…" Cagalli was so amazed that this was the only thing she could say.

"Here you go, guys. Nice job!" said the guy at the game stall.

Soon after, a young man with a bandana approached the couple and spoke to Heine first.

"Excuse me, sir… Might you be Heine Westenfluss?" asked the guy who was wearing a bandana.

"Hello, Lance. Long time, no see." said Heine as he shook his hand and immediately identified the figure.

"How goes it? Last I've heard of you was three years ago!" expressed Lance with a laugh and at the same time, he pat Heine on the back.

"That's right." Heine replied accompanied with a dry chuckle.

Cagalli stared at Heine and noticed a change in his vocal tone. He didn't seem as eager to greet an old friend. _"Did his voice become soft just now?"_ thought Cagalli.

"Hoho, Heine… I never thought you had a new girlfriend." intrigued, Lance asked Heine at the same time looked at Cagalli.

"New?" Cagalli said as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, you can say that." said Heine putting his arms around Cagalli as that charming smile surfaced on his face again.

"Hey!" the girl shoved Heine aside.

"Hahaha!" Lance let out a soft chuckle. "Looks like she doesn't like you. What did you do this time?"

"Some blackmail here and there. Nothing special." said Heine as he played along and laughed.

"Ugh." Cagalli scoffed irately. "You can kiss my ass. I'm outta here."

"Hey wait!" yelled Heine as he tried to reach for her.

"Hey!" Lance stopped Heine from approaching her.

Heine stared at Lance.

"Move on already. This won't even help you if you continue." Lance sternly told his friend.

"Shut up. i don't want to hear that coming from you" said Heine as he shoved Lance aside in pursuit of the woman who just walked away. "Cagalli, wait!"

Cagalli just continued walking, ignoring his pathetic cries.

Heine grabbed her arm "You forgot this!" said Heine as he handed her the Pink cute bunny stuff toy prize.

Cagalli just rolled her eyes showing her disinterest for the prize and the person holding it.

"Look, I'm sorry if you felt like you were being laughed at a while ago…" said Heine.

"I don't care. Just stop, okay?" she turned around and looked Heine with dagger eyes. "You're wasting your time, you jackass. Forget it, I'm not playing this game with you anymore." she then coldly crossed her arms and looked away.

Heine sighed "Come. Let us sit." He patted a spot next to him on a vacant bench.

"Oh what now?" asked Cagalli, again irritated.

"Just sit, and let's talk. Please." said Heine as he begged her.

"Ugh… Fine." Cagalli finally decided to comply.

"You see, Cagalli…" he paused and then eagerly opened his speech with complete honesty. "I dated you for fame. Frankly, I couldn't imagine what really is happening before my eyes… I'm dating you, the mysterious princess."

Cagalli sweat dropped "That explains a lot…"

"But I'd think that my reasons for this would not have changed since before…" he looked at the ground and then looked into her eyes.

Cagalli stared at him and prepared to listen to his story.

"I used to love this girl who I met at that very game stall… She's actually Lance's girl and she was with him at the time. Then Lance Left us alone for a moment so he could get something rom his car. That girl, Kana, seduced me… and I actually fell for it. That was the start of our relationship. In short I betrayed my own friend. Her decision of leaving Lance actually hurt him and she broke up with me because of another guy too… Of course I was hurt. I was hurt painfully that I had to date beautiful girls just to somehow forget these feelings. Lance did the same. Lance hasn't even gotten mad at me… He's a true friend and to be honest, I'm rather guilty at everything he's gone through…" Heine explained as he bent forward and let his forehead rest on his palms. His face almost looked like it was on the verge of crying.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Cagalli who was lost in emotion; her decisions of hugging him or giving him a pat on the back clouded everything else that she thought of. She just watched the young man wallow in his own despair.

"I want you to understand me, Cagalli and I'm sorry if I seemed so rude to you." Heine sat upright with his glasses glinting in the sunlight. A tear slid underneath the frame of his sunglasses and rolled down his cheek.

Cagalli's heart softened as she saw how sorrowful he truly was. "Fine, let's do this date right just this once."

"Thanks." Heine softly whispered as he tried giving off his charming smile, only ending up with a broken version of what he had earlier.

"Don't be so glum, Heine." smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go ride that." She pointed at the roller coaster.

"_Damn… I can't believe I'm doing this." again she thought to herself in regret._

_

* * *

_

"WHAAAT?" alarmed, Yzak, Dearka and Shinn yelled in unison.

"Heine and Cagalli?" asked a very surprised Yzak.

"Did I hear this right? They're together?" asked Dearka.

"Damn right, I'm sure." Athrun angrily paced on the studio floor continuously.

"If that's true, then why are you so angry?" asked Dearka.

Athrun stopped pacing and kept silent for a short moment.

"Cagalli can date whoever she wants. I don't think you have power over her decision." said Shinn.

Athrun took a deep breath.

"I love her."

They all stared at him.

"And you only found this out just now, Zala? Damn. How dense are you?" Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" said Athrun.

"We all know that you love her. It's obvious. So what are you going to do now?" asked Dearka.

"I don't know…" Athrun trailed off as he suddenly heard his mobile phone beep. He picked it up and read the text. Noticing that it seemed quite urgent, Athrun hurriedly headed for the door.

"Sorry, guys. Gotta go. See ya!" he ran out the door.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Dearka asked his friends as he broke the silence.

* * *

"That was fun!" Cagalli and Heine got off another ride. Despite the fact that she's actually enjoying this, the happy expression on her face faded when one person reentered her memory; Athrun Zala.

"Don't make that face, Puh-leease!" Heine playfully poked her on her forehead and laughed.

Cagalli smiled. "You know, you're not that bad."

"What do you mean?" intrigued, Heine asked.

"I never thought we'd get along like this." said Cagalli.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" again, Heine asked.

"Both." Cagalli playfully laughed but her face quickly faded from its happy tones and became more serious. "… but I still cannot forgive you for blackmailing me."

Heine laughed then stared at her who seemed to have her eyebrows meet. He thought this conversation was getting more serious so he decided to treat it as such.

"You love Athrun… Don't you?" asked Heine.

Cagalli, surprised, almost jumped out of her seat and defensively asked "What are you talking about?"

"I can tell. You're mad at me because I made Athrun mad at you…" said Heine.

"yeah" Cagalli whispered.

Heine just blankly stared at her and said "I don't even know what you see in him."

"He's everything that you aren't, Heine." Cagalli rolled her eyes and let out a soft fake giggle. "And, I don't even know if I can talk to him like before anymore, especially now that he has Ella…" yet her voice quivered in sadness.

"You're better than that girl."

Cagalli paused for a moment, unsure of what she was going to say but answered."Thanks anyway." giving him her genuinely smile.

The young man was blinded by her beauty. As he stared into her eyes for a moment, he blushed and then asked. "For what?"

"For taking me here even though I never wanted to be here… I realized this helped me somehow not to get depressed." a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"You're welcome, m-m'lady." said Heine, still blushing. _"This is bad…"_ he thought.

"Hey." a stern, masculine voice was heard from behind the two.

Cagalli turned and saw Athrun standing there; his fists clenched and his eyebrows slightly lowered. A serious grimace reflected upon his face.

"Ath..run?" Cagalli's eyes widened with surprise.

"So you read my message?" Heine turned around and gave Athrun eye contact.

"Huh?" the young blonde woman turned to Heine.

Heine stood up and confronted Athrun. "Actually, my plan was only to explain to you that Cagalli doesn't like me at all… I only forced her to." said Heine.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cagalli said to Heine.

Athrun's grimace only fell into a deeper shade of darkness as it gathering more negativity.

"You already know what I'm trying to say right?" Heine gave Athrun a stern eye contact.

"It seems that I've really fallen in love with a tiger who has shown her fangs to me… Yet with her fangs bared, she couldn't even hurt me. I'm pretty sure you know that I won't give up easily. I am going to set her free so she will decide who she wants. Yes, with her own free will. Your fight with me will be fair, Zala… Heine posed a challenge and stood his ground against Athrun.

"I will never lose to the likes of you." Athrun answered with that glint of fearlessness and conviction in his eyes.

"H-huh? Tiger? What the hell are you guys talking about?" poor Cagalli is stuck between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't do anything but watch.

"Cagalli, thanks for this day. You're free now… You can tell your brother that what he heard a while ago was all a joke and I'm sure Athrun will bring you home…" Heine walked away slowly.

"What?" a confused Cagalli watched them part ways.

Heine stopped by Athrun's side, not even turning his head to look him in the eye, gauging his opponent's strength.

"However, if you ever make her cry… You're going to have to take her back from me…" whispered Heine to Athrun as he passed him.

"Ja-ne Cagalli-chan" said Heine, his back facing them, and he waved his hands.

Athrun turned to see Cagalli and smiled at her. Cagalli, nervous at what she just witnessed, looked down on the ground with regret. Athrun reached out to her and said. "Let's get you home."

Cagalli gulped "Okay."

On the quiet trip home, Cagalli felt an intense pain in her heart thinking that Athrun and Ella are dating. They even kissed.

"Sorry…" whispered Athrun as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What…?" Cagalli turned her head to see Athrun in deep contemplation.

"I'm sorry about yesterday… I thought you were dating him. I really didn't know what to do there and…"

"No no… I should be the one who should apologize… I shouldn't have complied with this in the first place. Besides he is your rival…" Cagalli acknowledged her own remorse.

"I understand…" Athrun kept his response short and let his jealousy slightly fade.

Athrun dropped Cagalli off at her home. Cagalli, still worried about Athrun and Ella, isn't mad anymore despite all that has happened to her thanks to Heine. The young woman turned around to see that Athrun hasn't left yet. Before she opened the door, she could see a gentle yet broken smile through the glass of Athrun's car. After she saw this, the young man drove off into the sunset.

Everything seemed normal but for Cagalli, this was only the beginning….

* * *

Done! Many thanks to my editor, Neviell! ^^ send me a review please :D


	20. Chapter 20

Okay I know it's been months -_- so sorry for the late update, I've been very busy with projects and stuff, that includes games lol. Before I forget. Many many manyyyy thanks to my reviewers by the way on this chapter I didn't ask my friend to edit this so bare with my errors .. And tadaa, here's the next chapter enjoy! ^^

* * *

Cagalli walked on the streets heading to her school with a smile on her face. She's happy that she and Athrun are back together, oh I mean they're back to normal, she thought this day is going to be a haven. But that's only what she thought.

As Cagalli entered the school gate, she noticed glaring eyes on her, she looked around and saw people giving her a death glare "Now what?" thought Cagalli.

"Bitch" she heard someone whispered.

Cagalli didn't mind them.

"Cagalli!" someone called.

"Hey Milly" greeted Cagalli.

"Don't hey me. Is it true?" asked Miriallia holding both my arms shaking me of and straightly looking into my eyes.

"What?" Asked Cagalli raising her other eyebrow. Now nervous that Miriallia is asking if it's true that She's a princess, Heine may have told them.

"That you and Heine are dating" exclaimed Miriallia.

Cagalli sighed in relief, then she blinked realizing the situation. "Oh God." Muttered Cagalli "H-how..where did you heard that?" added Cagalli.

"everyone's talking about it!" shouted Miriallia unbelievingly.

"uuh" said Cagalli "Look, It's true that me and Heine went out but it was all a joke!" explained Cagalli.

"Uh-huh I can't believe you went out with him! I thought you hated him!"

"I-I do…..I looks nice" said Cagalli.

"Oh my God, what have Heine done to your mind!" shouted Miriallia now panicking.

Cagalli giggled "Relax Milly, It's just that, I got to Know Heine more and realized that he's not that bad. But I STILL don't like him okay?" said Cagalli emphasizing the word 'still'

Miriallia held her chest and sighed "Okay"

"Is this why everyone's glaring at me?" asked Cagalli.

"Duh? What do you expect? You just dated one of the popular guy In Japan" said Miriallia while rolling her eyes.

Cagalli sighed "This will be a long day" she thought.

* * *

Cagalli went to her class with Miriallia. As she entered her classroom, everyone of her classmated glared at her except for Heine, Dearka and Ella who doesn't even care about the rumor.

"What are you guys looking at?" snapped Miriallia making all of them turned their gaze to something else.

Cagalli sat on her desk, she stared at miriallia who sat down and didn't even said a word to Dearka. Yup they're still at war. And Cagalli pitied Dearka a bit. His face looks miserable.

Dearka held Miriallia on the arms "Hey"

Miriallia ignored him.

Dearka sighed and looked on the board.

Cagalli suddenly felt a tap on her back, she turned around and saw Heine smiling at her "Yo" greeted Heine saluting.

"Uh hey" said Cagalli.

"Looks like what they know is we're dating. Should we give them what they want? Like continue dating?" teased Heine.

"Shut up" said Cagalli brushing him off.

Heine chuckled.

* * *

(lunch break)

Miriallia stayed with Cagalli to make sure that no one will bully her. And Dearka followed her like a dog.

"Miriallia, please" begged Dearka.

"Miriallia, aren't you going to talk to Dearka" whispered Cagalli.

"I'm sick and tired of his playfulness with girls" mumbled Miriallia.

Cagalli stared at Miriallia.

"What?" asked Miriallia.

"You like him right? He deserves a second chance"

Miriallia stopped on her tracks "Fine Can you go ahead?"

"Of course goodluck" said Cagalli giving her her friendly smile then she went ahead.

"What" said Miriallia as she turned to Dearka.

"I…I'm sorry" apologized Dearka.

"Oh please Dearka don't give me that look!" said Miriallia rolling her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?"

Miriallia didn't answer.

"Do you like me?" asked Dearka all of a sudden.

Miriallia blushed "W-what?"

"I said…do you like me?" repeated Dearka.

"Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?" said Miriallia avoiding his stare.

"I need to know, because I keep on asking myself why do you get mad every time I look on other girls so I thought I may have a chance" said Dearka.

"Chance?" asked Miriallia still blushing.

"Dearka sighed "I Like you ..I love you" mumbled Dearka now a tint of red can be seen on his face.

Miriallia was speechless, she gulped "A-are you making a joke again?"

"I'm serious. Look. I look at other girls because I thought It's maybe impossible for you to like me, so I tried making myself happy by flirting with others. Er sure they are pretty but You're really the you know..uuh…I can't be like Miguel. You can reject me if you want. All I want is at least don't ignore me"

Miriallia feels like her head is going to explode "A-are you kidding me?"

"I understand if you don't believe me" said Dearka.

Miriallia giggled "Not that..I mean about the 'it's impossible for me to like you'"

Dearka stared at her "you mean.."

"I like you, dummy!" said Miriallia while blushing.

"I..what? uuh" said Dearka now blushing like a red tomato.

"Miriallia giggled "I forgive you" said Miriallia and she gave Dearka a kiss on the cheek that almost made Dearka explode.

* * *

Cagalli went to the cafeteria then a group of girls blocked her way "You slut. Athrun first now Heine?" said the girl.

"Please let me pass" said Cagalli trying to keep her cool.

"Do you think we will?" smirked the girl.

Cagalli inhaled, she was now going to shout at them but a voice cut her off. A voice that makes her heart explode.

"Cagalli?" said Athrun behind her.

"athrun" muttered the girls with a soft voice.

"What's going on here?" asked Athrun.

"Uh..we were just" said the girl but was cut off by Cagalli.

"They're just blocking my way that's all" said Cagalli.

The girls glared at her "l-liar"

Athrun smiled "Cagalli will never lie on a situation like this"

Cagalli stared at him and blushed.

"If you laid a finger on her I definitely won't forgive all of you" said Athrun for the first time giving them his angry face.

The girls were all shocked "We-we're sorry!" then they ran of.

"You okay?" asked Athrun.

"Yes. I could have taken care of them. You wouldn't have to act like that" said Cagalli walking again.

"I'm not acting" said Athrun.

Cagalli stared at him "what do you mean?"

"I…" muttered Athrun but then a scream can be heard.

"My dear athrun I've been searching all over for you" said Ella who was clinging to his arms again. Athrun sighed.

Cagalli turned her back and quickly went to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys" greeted Cagalli as she sat down next to Kira who was sitting beside Lacus.

All of her friends stared at her

Cagalli raised her hands in defeat "Okay okay, fine I'll explain, it was just a joke okay?" said Cagalli realizing that they all wanted an explanation about the rumors.

"God you really surprised us" said Shiho.

"I'm more surprised than you" said Kira.

Cagalli noticed that Shiho and Yzak are not sitting with each other. "Don't tell me you guys are still fighting?" asked Cagalli pointing her index finger at them.

"What do you expect" said Shinn who was holding Stellar's hand that was placed on the table.

Cagalli sighed then Miriallia and dearka joined them

"Hey sorry we're late" said Dearka grinning while putting his arms around Miriallia.

They all stared at them confusingly. For the first time Miriallia didn't shrug his hand off.

"Don't tell me.." said Cagalli.

Miriallia blushed.

"Oh MY GOD" shouted Shiho and Cagalli at the same time.

"Wow. Good for you Dearka" said Shinn.

"At least you two are the OPPOSITE OF US" said Shiho trying to make Yzak notice that she was referring to him.

"Shut up. Fuck!" shouted Yzak banging his fist on the table.

"Seriously! What are you so angry about!" shouted Shiho.

"uh-oh" mumbled Stellar.

"Calm down" said Lacus trying to calm the atmosphere.

Yzak kicked his chair and left, Shiho followed him. Also angry.

Athrun now sat on their chair "What did I miss?" he confusingly asked after passing through an angry shiho and Yzak.

"They're fighting" answered Kira.

"Where were you?" asked Auel.

"Uhh..trying to get away from Ella" answered Athrun.

"it really is hard to be popular huh" said Miriallia.

Athrun stared at them "Are you two.."

"Yup they're dating" said Cagalli.

"nice" said Athrun while smiling.

"So how's the day for you Cagalli? I bet they're bullying you again" said Lacus while frowning

"Oh no it's fine, they didn't even touch me. And during class Heine keeps on holding my hair that jerk" said Cagalli.

"How could he" said Afhmed who was sitting with them

Cagalli laughed "It's not that bad"

Athrun stared at Cagalli who was still talking "He did what?" thought Athrun.. "That guy is serious" thought athrun as he stared at the table to where the Lucifer band are seating. Heine noticed him looking and winked. Athrun clenched his fist.

"I want to.." muttered Athrun

"What?" they all asked as they heard him.

"I want to"

"You want to what Athrun?" asked Kira.

"Hey blondie" greeted Heine who was passing them "share me your notes later ok? Oh by the way I really like your hair" teased Heine to Cagalli looking at Athrun then he waved goodbye "See you in CLASS" said Heine as he emphasized the word 'class'.

"That guy..he keeps on teasing me" said Cagalli.

"That's it" shouted Athrun.

They all looked at him surprised.

"I will ask sir Dullindal to change class!" exclaimed Athrun then he left his friends confused.

* * *

"Hey Joule!" called Shiho.

Yzak ignored her

"Hey I'm talking to you you idiot!" shouted Shiho.

BAM!

Yzak punched the wall on the right side of Shiho's face, like also pinning her on the wall.

Shiho was shock, eyes widened "W-what the he-" but she was cut off by Yzak.

"I'm mad because you seem to like that guy" gritted Yzak.

"Huh? Guy? Who….you mean..rey?" asked Shiho.

Yzak blushed not showing his eyes bowing down.

"Yzak..are you.." said Shiho.

"Fine I'm jealous so what?" shouted Yzak turning his back to her.

Shiho smiled, and held Yzak's face to face her.

"W-what the hell are you doing you-" said Yzak but he was suddenly kissed by Shiho on the lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her back forgetting all of his anger and only a black haired girl on his mind.

* * *

Cagalli returned to her class confused. She doesn't know what happened to Athrun a while ago. What did he mean that he wants to change class? For what? Cagalli sat and heine smiled at her "Welcome back princess"

"Please stop calling me that" whispered Cagalli.

"okay I'll stop unless you give me a kiss on the cheek" whispered Heine back.

"You pervert!" shouted Cagalli that only made Heine chuckled.

Dalia who is their teacher went inside the room "Okay, I've some good news to all of you" announced Dalia.

The class whispered in excitement.

"Tomorrow the school will have a camping trip, so get ready for extra clothes, and towels. And I made pairs. Your pair will be your seatmate on the bus and I also split you into 3 that will be your roommate on the tent.

So..Hana, your pair will be craige and your roommates will be craige and ana.

Miriallia will be paired with Dearka and your roommates are Dearka and Akari.

Cagalli your pair will be Heine and your roommates are Heine and Ella.

"WHAT!" shouted Ella for the first time showing her uncute side.

Her classmates stared at her dumbfounded

Ella cleared her throat "Oh I mean, wow! Yay! Ehehe" said Ella.

"Great, just great, that will be one heck of a camp" thought Cagalli.

"Please take care of me princess" teased Heine.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. not really excited on the camp. After class she went home and prepared her things. "At least I can be with athrun tomorrow" thought Cagalli, she smiled and slept on her bed

* * *

Chapter done! Sorry for the errors x.X please review! xD and again.. I didn't asked my friend to edit this


	21. Camping

**I SUPER DUPER APOLOGIZE FOR MY SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE ( I got busy with other things like online games and watching anime -_- thanks to the person who reminded me on my facebook to update this story, really really gomenasai ., remind me again on my facebook if ever I took so many months again to update, I'm easy to forget things . thanks for the reviews by the way**

* * *

Cagalli went inside the gate of her school, seeing that all students are already gathered outside near the busses for the camping trip.

"Here goes" thought Cagalli as she went near her pair who is Heine.

"Hey, good morning sunshine" greeted Heine with his celebrity smile

"Is it really good, or you mean bad morning" said Cagalli not looking at him.

"awww, do you really hate me that much" said Heine

Cagalli ignored him, then she looked around her, curious who is Athrun's partner, as she saw him, he was with a guy, gladly it's a guy

"Okay, go to your respective busses" said the professor natarlie.

Cagalli and Heine went to their seats, Cagalii was on the window sit

"do you want to watch movies princess? I brought my dvd player" said Heine while getting out his dvd player on his bag

"no thanks" said Cagalli showing him that she's not happy to be his partner

"What about games?" said Heine while smirking, Cagalli stared at him

Heine smiled as he knew that Cagalli will be interested on games .

"What games do you have?" asked Cagalli.

"I have the game 'fat princess' want to try?" asked Heine while also giving her his other psp

"Oh you have that? I used to play that game when I was still in orb" said Cagalli excitingly.

Heine chuckled "to make it more interesting, whoever loses, he must do whatever the winner wants him to Do. Deal?" said Heine giving his hands to shake to Cagalli.

Cagalli smirked "Deal" said Cagalli as she shook hands with him.

During their first game, there still no winner and loser, until Heine's psp turned off

"What the fuc-" said Heine

Cagalli laughed "you're so stupid that you forgot to charge it before going to school" said Cagalli as she also turned the psp off and gave it to heine

"Because I was so excited to be with you" said Heine staring at her eyes seriously.

"What?" asked Cagalli surprisingly while looking at him

"pfffft, Kidding, I can't believe you fell for that" said Heine while laughing.

Cagalli blushed "Jerk" Then she faced side wards to look at the window.

Heine smiled.

After a 3 hours of trip the busseS arrived at the camping place, Heine woke up on his slumber, he stared at Cagalli, he smiled at the sight of the sleeping princess, he stroked her hair that is covering her face, he leaned and..

"What the hell are you doing?

Heine jumped of a little and turned to see Miriallia who was standing on the side with her hands on her waist

"What? Oh that..I just realized how dirty her face is" said Heine then he chuckled nervously.

"Reaaaally" said Miriallia giving Heine a 'I'll keep an eye on you' look.

Cagalli woke up, she didn't realized that they're already there "Oh we're here"

Cagalli stood up and went outside with Miriallia and her partner beside them. The classes went to their respective groups or class, some of them grilled hotdogs, and barbecue while the others are fishing on the pond.

"Not bad.." said Cagalli while looking at the place.

"Cagalli! Here!" called Shiho who was already with their friends and partners grilling a hotdog and marshmallow.

Cagalli sat down with them along with Heine.

"Does he have to join us too" said Afhmed glaring at Heine.

"C'mon guys he's my partner there's nothing you can do about it" said Cagalli while getting a raw BBQ to grilled it.

"Lucky bastard.."muttered Athrun under his breathe that the others couldn't hear.

"Hey athrun, what happened on your plan to switch classes?" asked Kira.

"He did? Heh.." smirked Heine.

Athrun glared at him "Sir Dullindal didn't allowe me" answered Athrun trying to keep his cool.

"Why do you want to do that anyway" asked Shinn curiously.

"I uhh.." "H-hey Lacus! Do you remember the time that we grilled on Kira's house?" said Athrun nervously changing the topic.

Lacus jumped of a little because of the sudden question "Ah..y-yes"

Athrun laughed nervously "I can still remember Kira wasted the BBQ"

Kira laughed "Hey not here Athrun..it's embarrassing" said Kira while blushing.

"Ah, that was the time that I was still living near Kira's house..we were like 6 years old" said Lacus then she giggled.

Athrun sighed a relief "Finally..the topic changed completely" he thought.

"what happened?" asked Miriallia excitedly.

"Well Kira didn't know about grilling at that time" said Athrun "

* * *

FLASHBACK

"hey athrun..how do you do that" asked a little Kira.

"Do what?" asked the cute little Athrun while turning the BBQ over on the grill.

"That! To make it brown" asked Kira innocently.

"Do you want me to teach you Kira?" asked little lacus.

Kira blushed "uhh"

"It's easy, HAH! All you have to do is to put it on the fire and wait till it get brown" said Athrun smugly.

"Oh..okay" answered Kira.

The next day….

"OHH MYY..KIRA! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" shouted and panicked Lacus.

Athrun laughed on the floor "Nice one Kira that's hilarious!"

Kira who was watching the BBQ burn on the grass that he burnt asked "What?"

"Not like that!" Ran lacus as she blow the Fire on the grass by using her dress to remove the fire.

"I can't believe you actually burned the BBQ kira" said Athrun while laughing.

"But you said I just have to put it on fire?" asked Kira who was nearly to cry..he thought Lacus hated him because of that.

"Can you help me Athrun instead of laughing?" asked Lacus.

While Lacus was blowing the fire, it became bigger.

"Oh no what should we do" asked lacus "I'm so sorry!"

"uhh water! Water!" shouted Athrun also panicking.

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

All of them laughed well except for Heine of course.

"As expected from my little brother before" teased Cagalli.

"Shut up Cagalli" said Kira while blushing.

Shiho elbowed Cagalli "Hey..have you confessed to Athrun already?" whispered Shiho.

"W-what? Not yet" said Cagalli softly while blushing.

"Oh c'mon why don't you confess later? This is a perfect day to confess" said Shiho.

"w-why so sudden?" asked Cagalli.

"What do you mean sudden it's been weeks you dimwit!" shouted Shiho making Kira and the others turned to her.

"what was that?" asked Yzak.

"don't mind me ehehe, continue on your childhood stories" said Shiho, then they talked again.

"what?" asked Shiho to Cagalli

"Okay fine, I'll try" said Cagalli as she sighed.

"Good" said Shiho.

"Okay everyone, finish your food, because we're going to have a game, our chairman hid something here on the mountain, I want you guys to find where it is, whoever the winner is he will be the one to receive the one that chairman hid, I want you guys to go with your partners, and return at 6 pm okay? Starting…now!" said Natarlie.

"UHHH another day with you again" groaned Cagalli.

"I like that" said Heine while smirking

Cagalli rolled her eyes "C'mon, we have some treasure to hunt" said Cagalli with a fire on her eyes.

As the game started, each partner went to their own ways,

After 5 hours, the sun had set, and and no one still couldn't find the treasure, the others have already retruned to their camp.

"Cagalli, I think we should go back already" said Heine while walking.

"No! I'll not lose this game" sadi Cagalli, then she turned her head to the right, she saw something shining on a tree branch beside the hill.

"It's just a treasure hunt, besides, others might already found it" said Heine.

He noticed the silence, so He turned back to check Cagalli, he was shocked that Cagalli was not there

"Oh my God, Cagalli! Where are you!" shouted Heine

* * *

"Sir Dullindal, only 1 pair haven't returned yet" said a teacher to the principal.

Dullindal checked his wrist watch "It's already 6:45 pm" said Dullindal worriedly.

"SIIIR!" shouted a voice of a guy out of nowhere, that all of the students turned their attention to him.

"Westenfluss? Where is your partner? You're 45 minutes late!" said Dullindal.

Heine panted "She's missing, I can't…I CAN'T FIND HER" said Heine panicking

"Calm down, Murrue, Natarlie, and Mwu, search for her" said Dullindal.

"Yes sir" said Mwu,Murrue and Nataralie at the same time. And they immediately went to the jungle.

As Athrun heard the news, he quickly went to the jungle to search for Cagalli.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell on the cliff" said Cagalli while rubbing her butt, she looked up on how far the surface was, she tried to stand up, but she ended up falling again, she have a sprain on her ankle "ow" said Cagalli, she sighed "now what", then she looked at the object that she was holding, it's only a piece of cigarette, "I can't believe I thought this is the treasure, stupid" mumbled Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" shouted someone that cagalli heard.

"That voice.." mumbled Cagalli as she looked up.

"Where are you!"

"I-I'm here!" shouted Cagalli back.

Athrun who was on the cliff looked down "Cagalli! Wait, I'll be right there" said Athrun as he slid down on the cliff flawlessly.

"Why the hell did you do that! Are you also trying to trap yourself?" said Cagalli.

"You're hurt right? You can't even stand up" said Athrun as he kneeled down to Look at Cagalli.

"How did you know?" asked Cagalli.

"I just know, How did you end up here?" said Athrun

"I thought this cigarette on the tree branch was the treasure, so I tried to reached it, then I ended up falling" explained Cagalli.

Athrun Chuckled, he gave her a smile "C'mon, ride on my back, they are all worried about you, especially Kira"

"W-what?" blushed Cagalli.

"don't worry, I won't let you fall" answered Athrun.

"O-okay" blushed Cagalli, as she grab Athrun and rode on his back.

"Now, we have to find other way to go up there" said Athrun.

Cagalli who was blushing mad just hid her face on his back "Athrun, why are you doing this"asked Cagalli

Athrun peeked the side of his eyes to see atleast cagalli's hair "I wanted to potect you no matter what happens" answered Athrun.

Cagalli blushed "b-because I'm Kira's sister"

"yeah" answered Athrun.

Cagalli frowned, she felt a stab on her chest "I see"

"But that's not all"

Cagalli stared at him "What?

"You're um,like, important to me" stuttered Athrun, while blushing.

Cagalli widened her eyes, her hearts starts to beat louder and faster "I…" Cagalli answered.

"what?" asked Athrun who was still blushing "J-just forget what I just said, i-it doesn't mean-" said Athrun but was cut of by Cagalli.

"I LIKE YOU!"

"…..what?..." said Athrun as he stopped on his tracks.

Cagalli tightened her grip on Athrun shoulders while closing her eyes, tightly, afraid of hearing his reply.

"I- I know that, I said terrible things to you before, but then, I started to Know you more, and, I found myself, lo-loving you, O-OR, liking you" stuttered Cagalli while blushing "Yo-you don't have to say anything, I just wanted say that, that's all-"

"I love you" answered Athrun

"Wha…?" said Cagalli.

"I said, I love you" said Athrun "Y-you also don't have to say anything back" answered Athrun as he hid his blushing face to Cagalli.

"H-how? What? When? Why? Eh?" answered Cagalli confusingly.

"I-I don't know! Why ask me those things, I don't even know the answer" answered athrun

Then silence…..awkward silence…

"hey" said athrun breaking the silence while they're walking

""Y-y-yes?" answered Cagalli surprisingly.

"You're not joking right?, when you said that you like me" asked Athrun

"W-why would I joke like that jerk!" shouted Cagalli while blushing

"I see" answered Athrun "can I hug you right now?" asked athrun

"W-what?, y-you idiot, w-we have to go there right now, they are all worried" shouted Cagalli blushing

Athrun chuckled "You're right, I guess I'm just so happy that I want to hug you so tight now"

Cagalli blushed "stop that please" said Cagalli while hiding her face

"Why?" asked Athrun

"You're making my heart go crazy" answered Cagalli softly, but Athrun heard it

Athrun laughed, he blushed a little "Okay, we have to get out of here"

* * *

Kira keep on walking, he just can't keep still

"Calm down kira, I'm sure she's okay" said Lacus

"hey guys, did you find athrun? I can't find him anywhere?" shouted miriallia

"Oh c'mon!" shouted Shinn

"Hey isn't that.." said the other girls

Kira and the other stared at the place where the girls are looking, then they saw athrun and Cagalli on his back

"CAGALLI!" shouted all of her friends and went near them immediately.

"Are you hurt? Where have you been? What happened?" asked Kira worriedly.

"er I fell on the cliff" said Cagalli while sticking her tongue out because of how stupid she is

"please be careful next time sis" said Kira who is already near to tears

Cagalli laughed "Don't be a crybaby"

"Gladly Athrun found you" said Dearka

"y-yeah" ansered Cagalli while blushing.

Athrun also blushed

Silence….

Their friends stared at them "weird" they all thought

The teachers immediately went to Cagalli and checked on her foot "she sprained her ankle sir dullindal" said natarlie while looking at Cagalli's foot who was still on Athrun's back

"we have to return to the school" said Dullindal, then he faced all of the students "Due to this incident, we must all return to the school to avoid this to happen again, and also to aid miss yula, all of you go to your busses"

all of them groaned in disappointment, they fixed their things and went to the bus

"Westenfluss if it's okay with you, miss yula should be with the teachers for now"

"oh, okay sure" said Heine then he frowned

Cagalli noticed this "heine?" thought Cagalli, heine looked at Cagalli who was staring at him, he smiled painfully, then went inside the bus

"something's definitely wrong with Heine" thought Cagalli who was holding to Murrue while going to the bus

"take care cagalli" said Athrun while smiling to her

"O-okay" answered Cagalli while blushing and she went to the bus

Shiho saw this "is there something going on that I don't know?" thought Shiho

* * *

They all went home except for Cagalli who was put on the school clinic immediately, then she received a message

She reached to check her cellphone from her pocket, while the nurse is healing her foot, she saw that it was Athrun,

It says "I know it's weird to be asking this but since, we like each other, we're like dating now right? Um, if your ankle is already okay tom, can I pick you up on your house at 10 in the morning? I will show you something"

Cagalli blushed she typed "sure"

"OHMYGOD, WE'RE NOW DATIIIING!" shouted Cagalli inside her head

"miss yula, you're ankle is now fine, but please don't strain yourself too much, don't run or jump okay? Walking is okay" said the nurse

"Okay thank you" said Cagalli with a smile on her face , then she walked carefully to go outside and saw Kira is already there picker her up, as they went home, Cagalli happiedly went on her bed, and hugged her pillow "I can't wait tom, and I can't wait to tell miriallia and the others" said Cagalli happily

* * *

Okay I know this chap is kind a rush -_-, I have to go somewhere after this :o I promise I'LL make the next chapter better, and I didn't get my editor to edit this .

Please send me a review :3


End file.
